L'Assassin du Temps
by Gigira
Summary: Univers alternatif(s?), où les événements du Destin Perdu n'ont pas eu lieu. Le professeur et Luke sont sur le point d'arrêter un dangereux assassin, quand celui-ci s'enfuit de justesse, profitant d'une mystérieuse machine à voyager dans le temps pour s'échapper dans le passé. Les deux amis se lancent donc à sa poursuite, sans imaginer les surprises que leur réserve ce voyage...
1. La disparition

_Et voici la première fic que je publie sur ce site ! Je voudrais d'abord remercier Mamane (ou Reina-Matsuo), qui m'a donné l'idée d'origine de cette fic, et énormément d'encouragements. Bien que le titre puisse prêter à confusion, ce n'est pas une réécriture du troisième opus du Professeur Layton, Le Dernier Voyage dans le Temps. En réalité, cette fic se passerait juste avant les aventures de l'Étrange Village: Luke a 13 ans, mais ils n'ont pas encore rencontré Flora. C'est pour ça qu'elle est complètement absente de cette fic. Autre chose qui diffère un peu: Claire, la petite amie de Layton, est morte des années auparavant dans un accident.  
_

_Le professeur Layton, Luke et tous les autres personnages du jeu appartiennent à Level-5, pas à moi, je les leur ai juste empruntés._

_Allez, j'ai enfin fini mes bavardages. Je n'ai plus qu'un mot à vous dire: bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre I – La disparition**

L'ambiance était tendue dans le commissariat de Southwark. Dans l'un des bureaux, trois personnes étaient assises, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

La première personne était un agent de police. Il était grand, avec une barbe et des cheveux châtains. Comme tous ses confrères, il portait l'uniforme de police de Londres. Ses yeux bleus pétillants qui auraient dû être posés sur son travail étaient plus souvent égarés ailleurs dans la pièce, sur ses deux visiteurs, par exemple.

Le plus jeune de ces visiteurs était un jeune garçon qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Très énervé, il triturait sans cesse la lanière de son sac enfilée par-dessus son pull bleu. La casquette posée sur ses cheveux blonds était bleue, elle aussi, de la même couleur que son pull. Sur une culotte courte un peu désuète retombait une paire de bretelles totalement inutiles.

Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la troisième personne, un homme de taille moyenne que le haut-de-forme plus élevé que d'ordinaire rendait facilement reconnaissable. Il était la seule personne à paraître parfaitement détendu, sirotant une tasse de thé d'un air impénétrable. Sans doute avait-il déniché au fond de sa mémoire une énigme qu'il était occupé à résoudre pour tuer le temps.

Personne ne parlait, et un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce lorsque ce qu'ils attendaient se produisit : la porte s'ouvrit devant deux hommes. Mais seulement deux.

– Envolé, fit d'un air mécontent l'inspecteur Chelmey, le plus grand des deux. Complètement disparu. Il n'était pas chez lui, contrairement à toutes ses affaires, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où il est allé.

Il rentra dans la pièce avec mauvaise humeur, suivi de son adjoint vêtu de mauve, Barton.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient à la poursuite d'un mystérieux tueur en série qui semblait s'attaquer aux membres de l'équipe de recherche en chimie de Gressenheller. Comme les victimes faisaient partie de ses collègues, le professeur d'archéologie de la prestigieuse université, Hershel Layton, célèbre notamment pour la résolution d'énigmes que certains avaient cru impénétrables, s'était lui aussi penché sur l'affaire. Et bien qu'il répétait n'avoir rien d'un détective, c'était finalement lui qui avait confondu le meurtrier, un certain Humphrey Todd Spencer, au grand agacement de Chelmey. Ce dernier s'était alors rendu au domicile de l'assassin pour l'arrêter, mais visiblement le meurtrier était au courant qu'il était démasqué.

L'homme au haut-de-forme, le Professeur Layton, se leva et déposa sa tasse de thé. Il s'approcha de Chelmey, suivi du jeune homme à la casquette bleue.

– N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de savoir où il est parti, inspecteur ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas comme ça, non, maugréa l'inspecteur. Il n'a laissé aucune trace, personne ne sait rien de ses projets, et aucune de ses affaires n'a visiblement bougé. Je vais me renseigner auprès des compagnies ferroviaires et maritimes, mais j'ai peu d'espoir. C'est comme s'il s'était évaporé.

– Peut-être n'a-t-il été prévenu qu'au dernier moment…

– Peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Quand bien même il ne serait pas allé bien loin, nous n'avons pas grand moyen de savoir ce qu'il compte faire…

– Ne pourrions-nous pas faire passer une annonce dans les journaux ? Si quelqu'un l'a vu, il nous renseignerait.

– Les journaux, la télévision, la radio, tout ce que vous voulez, Layton. Si vous souhaitez qu'il sache qu'on le recherche et qu'il quitte rapidement le pays, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Chelmey le regarda dans les yeux.

– Je vous remercie de votre aide, mais tout ceci est désormais du ressort de la police.

Sans s'offusquer du manque de courtoisie de l'inspecteur, Layton comprit que l'inspecteur lui donnait congé et sortit du commissariat avant de laisser au jeune garçon, Luke, le temps de faire une remarque. Aussitôt dehors, celui-ci soupira.

– Il ne l'admettra jamais, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? Que vous avez toujours raison.

Layton sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Ils montèrent dans sa petite voiture rouge, qu'il surnommait la « Laytonmobile ».

Le professeur était soulagé de savoir l'enquête terminée. Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouvé mêlé à des histoires de meurtres. Il était toujours partant pour résoudre toutes sortes d'énigmes insolites ou étranges, mais les crimes tels que ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Face à la demande insistante de ses collègues toutefois, il n'avait pu refuser de s'en occuper, et finalement l'enquête s'était révélée plus intéressante que ce qu'il avait pensé, mais d'ordinaire il préférait laisser à la police ce genre de mystère, trouvant qu'elle faisait en général bien son travail.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, maintenant ? demanda Luke peu après qu'ils eurent démarré.

– Nous rentrons et nous laissons la police s'en occuper, comme l'inspecteur Chelmey nous l'a demandé, répondit Layton qui avait deviné que le jeune garçon parlait de l'affaire.

A la mention du nom, Luke fit une grimace peu élogieuse qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

– Il connaît son métier, tu sais, Luke, dit-il. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'arrêter le meurtrier à sa place.

– Mais vous êtes bien plus intelligent que lui ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Il ne saura jamais l'arrêter tout seul. Si vous n'êtes pas derrière lui, il fait tout le temps des bêtises.

Layton eut un sourire amusé, mais ne dit rien, conscient que c'était perdu d'avance. Luke ne tenait pas l'inspecteur Chelmey en très haute estime, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il faut dire que les quelques fois où ils l'avaient vu à l'œuvre n'avaient certes pas été très convaincantes de ce point de vue-là.

Ils arrivèrent peu après devant leur immeuble. C'était un grand bâtiment en briques situé au centre de Londres. De l'extérieur, sa couleur était un peu triste, malgré les plantes qui égayaient ses fenêtres, mais il était très bien placé et l'intérieur de leur appartement était assez spacieux, aussi le professeur n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de déménager.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux en silence. Luke avait toujours l'air préoccupé par leur entrevue infructueuse avec Chelmey, ce qui étonnait Layton, car son apprenti ne restait d'habitude pas aussi longtemps sur des pensées négatives. Au contraire, lorsqu'il s'avérait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, il se concentrait rapidement sur autre chose. Espérant le détourner de ses sombres méditations, il commença une partie d'échecs avec lui, ce qui fonctionna à merveille : Luke ne pensait plus du tout à l'affaire quand il fut temps d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le professeur Layton avait déjà presque fini son petit déjeuner lorsque Luke descendit. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien réveillé : il était habillé négligemment, un pan de sa chemise dépassant de son pantalon, et ses cheveux étaient encore complètement décoiffés sous sa casquette posée de travers.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir, l'air ensommeillé.

– Passé une mauvaise nuit, mon garçon ? lui demanda Layton alors qu'il tendait la main vers le sac de pain.

– Oui, un peu, acquiesça le jeune homme. J'ai fait des cauchemars, je n'ai pas su fermer l'œil de la nuit…

– Quel genre de cauchemars ?

– Très effrayants. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment des détails, mais… ça avait un rapport avec mes parents…

Il frissonna.

– Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, le rassura le professeur. Tes parents vont très bien, tu as justement reçu une lettre d'eux, ce matin.

Il la lui tendit. Le garçon la parcourut en silence, et sembla un peu rasséréné, mais il n'avait pas encore totalement oublié son rêve.

Ils étaient sortis de l'immeuble, frissonnant à cause du vent frais qui s'était levé, et se dirigeaient vers la Laytonmobile, lorsqu'un homme les accosta. Son allure était assez étrange ; tout dans sa personne paraissait gris, de son long duffel-coat anthracite jusqu'à ses cheveux.

– Vous êtes le professeur Layton ? demanda-t-il au professeur. Pourrais-je vous parler, s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps maintenant, mais lui proposa de revenir le soir, lorsqu'il serait rentré de l'Université. L'homme acquiesça sans mot dire, puis repartit, visiblement contrarié.

– Quel drôle de bonhomme, commenta Luke en le voyant s'éloigner.

Constatant qu'ils étaient en retard, Layton se dépêcha de rouler en direction du collège du jeune garçon, puis de l'université, se demandant ce que l'inconnu pouvait bien avoir à leur dire.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent l'homme en train de les attendre devant la porte. Surpris, le professeur l'invita à entrer et lui proposa une tasse de thé, tout en songeant que ce qu'il voulait lui communiquer devait être d'une très grande importance étant donné l'empressement avec lequel il tentait de leur parler. D'habitude, les gens ayant une requête à lui formuler lui envoyaient plutôt une lettre. C'est donc avec curiosité qu'il écouta son récit.

– Je m'appelle Alan Dimitri, et je suis docteur en physique quantique. J'ai appris que vous recherchiez un certain Humphrey Spencer…

Layton haussa un sourcil.

– Pas du tout, monsieur, ce doit être une erreur, dit-il aimablement.

– Ah ? s'étonna l'inconnu, décontenancé. Pourtant c'est ce que l'on m'a dit…

– En effet, jusqu'à hier je m'occupais de cette affaire, mais plus à présent. Que savez-vous exactement de cet homme ?

Dimitri parut embêté.

– Eh bien… C'est à dire… Je travaille actuellement sur une machine à voyager dans le temps. Hier, justement, un homme du nom d'Humphrey Todd Spencer m'a demandé de le renvoyer dans le passé grâce à ma machine. Comment il en a appris l'existence, je n'en sais rien ; mais il semblait déterminé à la tester, même après que je l'aie prévenu qu'elle n'était qu'en cours d'expérimentation. Je me suis donc laissé convaincre, d'autant plus que les personnes prêtes à tenter ce genre d'expérience sont rares. Toutefois, en apprenant ce matin que la police le recherchait, et comme personne d'autre ne semblait savoir où il était passé, je me suis empressé de vous mettre au courant.

– Mais pourquoi m'en avoir parlé à moi, et non pas à la police ?

– Dans un souci de discrétion… Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde connaisse l'existence de cette machine, en tout cas pas avant d'en avoir mesuré les conséquences. Elles pourraient être redoutables.

Le professeur sembla assez peu convaincu.

– Savez-vous seulement qui était cet homme ?

– Hélas, soupira Dimitri, je ne l'ai appris que ce matin… Il s'est fait passer pour simplement désireux de tester la machine, je ne me suis donc pas méfié.

– Et quand vous a-t-il demandé de l'envoyer ?

– Il y a dix ans.

Layton réfléchit un instant.

– Est-ce que vous seriez disposé à nous montrer cette machine ?

– Bien entendu. Quand désireriez-vous la voir ?

– Demain matin, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Où pourrons-nous vous retrouver ?

Dimitri griffonna une adresse sur une page de son agenda, puis l'arracha et la tendit à Layton. Ensuite, il prit congé d'eux, les remerciant pour le thé et pour leur attention.

Après son départ, le professeur s'assit sans rien dire, contemplant le bout de papier qu'il lui avait donné.

– Professeur, je ne comprends pas, fit Luke. A quoi rime tout cela ? Son histoire ne tient pas debout, je suis persuadé qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Layton. Nous n'avons pas de preuve, toutefois je dois avouer que j'ai un drôle de pressentiment à propos de cette affaire.

Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent de bonne heure à l'adresse que le Dr. Dimitri leur avait indiquée. C'était une maison en bordure de Londres qui semblait totalement abandonnée. Du lierre recouvrait une grande partie de sa façade et les portes et les châssis de fenêtres ne paraissaient plus très solides. Layton et Luke crurent un moment s'être trompés d'adresse, mais le physicien les attendait devant la porte.

Il les fit entrer dans une étrange pièce. En voyant ce qu'elle contenait, le professeur ne bougea pas, pétrifié par l'étonnement, mais Luke ne put retenir une exclamation stupéfaite.

– La machine à voyager dans le temps, fit fièrement Dimitri.

Le meilleur qualificatif qu'on eût pu lui trouver était sans conteste celui d'impressionnant. La pièce avait certainement dû être assez grande, mais la machine y occupait une telle place qu'elle en semblait presque exiguë. Des assemblages d'engrenages aux fonctions mystérieuses s'étalaient contre les murs et revenaient vers le centre, soutenus par des échafaudages de toutes formes. Sur le mur du fond, des cadrans d'horloges de diverses tailles, couleurs et aspects se superposaient. Le plus grand d'entre eux était circulaire, bordé de chiffres romains, et de possédait pas d'aiguilles ; en son centre était accroché un sablier de la taille de Luke, totalement immobile. Même les grains de sable restaient suspendus dans sa partie supérieure.

Le plus étrange était que toutes ces horloges affichaient des heures différentes ; mais elles semblaient battre les mêmes secondes, produisant une pulsation profonde et puissante.

Layton s'avança dans la pièce et examina l'engin.

– C'est vraiment très impressionnant, dit-il à Dimitri.

– Oui, n'est-ce pas ? répondit celui-ci. Cela fait plus de huit ans que je travaille dessus.

Le professeur ne parla pas pendant un moment, contemplant les engrenages. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir où l'assassin avait disparu ; ce dernier était parti dans le passé, échappant au contrôle de la police, et n'avait visiblement pas fait assez de victimes à son goût, d'après ce qu'il avait pu déduire. Layton avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, essayant d'envisager toutes les possibilités ; mais il semblait n'y avoir qu'une seule solution pour l'arrêter…

– Pouvez-vous me ramener moi aussi dix ans en arrière ? A la même date que Mr. Spencer.

Dimitri parut surpris. Il hésita.

– La machine n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée… Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir prendre le risque ?

Ses yeux s'égarèrent furtivement vers Luke, qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

– Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, répondit Layton. Nous ne disposons pas d'autre moyen de le ramener au présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Dimitri secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Constatant que le professeur ne changeait pas d'avis, il leur demanda de se placer au centre de la pièce, juste en-dessous du sablier, puis monta les escaliers à la gauche de l'immense horloge pour se retrouver dans la salle des commandes, située à l'étage au-dessus.

Il vérifia rapidement l'écart temporel du voyage, puis mit la machine en route.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva, signe que les engrenages se mettaient à tourner. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter, replongeant la bâtisse dans le silence.

Alan Dimitri redescendit les escaliers avec empressement pour vérifier que tout se soit bien déroulé. Il constata avec soulagement que ses deux voyageurs s'étaient volatilisés, et rentra chez lui.

En partant, il ne jeta pas un regard à l'écran indiquant la destination, et sur lequel était indiqué : « 10 years forward ».


	2. L'erreur de Dimitri

**Chapitre II – L'erreur de Dimitri**

Le bruit des engrenages s'arrêta, et le bâtiment redevint totalement silencieux.

– C'est tout ? fit Luke, un peu déçu. Il s'était imaginé quelque chose d'un peu plus spectaculaire… Mais rien d'autre ne se produisit, semblant indiquer que le voyage était bel et bien terminé.

Le professeur et lui quittèrent donc la bâtisse, qui paraissait encore plus vieille et miteuse que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés.

Ils se mirent tout de suite à la recherche de l'assassin. Mais à peine eurent-ils atteint le coin de la rue qu'un détail capital les frappa : ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ce dernier avait pu se rendre… Le professeur songea tout d'abord au campus de Gressenheller, là où, encore étudiants, les chimistes avaient logé. Humphrey Spencer avait aussi étudié la chimie, et il avait même intégré l'équipe de recherche peu après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Mais il en avait été renvoyé à cause d'un scandale dont il était en grande partie responsable. D'après Layton, c'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à se venger de ses anciens collègues.

– C'est étrange, se dit-il soudain, je ne reconnaît pas cette partie de la ville…

Ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier de l'université d'Histoire. La plupart de ses cours d'Histoire et d'archéologie s'étaient tenus dans les amphithéâtres de ce coin de la ville, pourtant ce quartier qu'il avait si bien connu n'était pas du tout comme dans ses souvenirs…

Oubliant pourquoi ils étaient venus, il se mit à déambuler dans les rues qui lui avaient été familières, tentant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il se rappelait bien le croisement, et la statue plantée au milieu de la place n'avait pas changé. Toutefois, à la place du petit bar où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avec ses amis se dressait une vidéothèque. La maison du coin de la rue, dont il se souvenait pour ses fenêtres d'un rouge éclatant, arborait des châssis d'un gris on ne peut plus commun… Un feu de circulation avait été ajouté, aussi. Toutes sortes de petits détails qui n'auraient pas dû y être le dérangeaient. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper, ce n'était pas le quartier de l'époque où il avait été étudiant.

Il comprit en passant devant une affiche annonçant le concert d'un groupe de rock dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Un doute affreux le prit tandis qu'il se précipitait dans un amphithéâtre situé un peu plus loin.

– Professeur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Luke en le voyant immobile, les yeux fixés sur les résultats de la dernière session d'examens, alors que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient lentement dans son esprit.

– Nous ne sommes pas revenus dans le passé, Luke, dit-il finalement. Nous avons été projetés dix ans dans le futur.

– Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme, déversant un torrent de questions auxquelles le professeur n'avait pas de réponse.

– Il semble que le Dr. Dimitri se soit trompé. La meilleure solution est d'aller le voir et de tout lui expliquer pour qu'il nous ramène à notre époque, décida-t-il.

– Mais… Dix ans, c'est énorme ! Vous croyez qu'il se souviendra encore de nous ?

– Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien, répondit Layton.

Ils se rendirent donc chez le physicien, qui ne conservait apparemment aucun souvenir d'eux. Ils durent donc fermement débattre pour le convaincre de la véracité de leur histoire.

Malheureusement, il finit par leur avouer que la machine ne fonctionnait plus.

– Elle est cassée, dit-il. Je pense que des gamins ont dû y toucher, ou je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais elle ne va plus.

– Comment ? s'exclama Luke, catastrophé. Vous voulez dire que… on est coincés ici ?

– J'en ai bien peur, répondit le scientifique. Je vais essayer de la réparer, mais je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous.

Le professeur le remercia, et ils sortirent de sa maison, cachant au mieux leur appointement.

– On ne peut pas rentrer chez nous ! se désola le jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Layton, consterné. Cette fois, je ne vois pas du tout où nous pourrions aller.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches du perron d'une maison, un peu plus bas dans la rue, découragés.

– Mais j'y pense, professeur, dit soudain Luke, brisant le silence qui s'était installé pendant quelques minutes. Nous avons trouvé Dimitri, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas ici vous aussi, par hasard ?

– Ma foi, c'est une idée intéressante, mon garçon, fit Layton, même si en toute logique, nous devrions nous être volatilisés au moment où nous avons emprunté la machine. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de son apprenti se rembrunir, il est possible que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce sera de toute façon mieux que de ne rien faire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit appartement du professeur. Toutefois celui-ci paraissait vide : après avoir sonné deux fois sans recevoir de réponse, une petite femme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux grisonnants, se présenta à eux.

– Ca fait un moment que cet appartement n'est plus occupé. Vous cherchez qui ?

– Le professeur Hershel Layton, indiqua le professeur, éprouvant un étrange sentiment à parler ainsi de lui à la troisième personne.

– Oh, ben lui, ça fait belle lurette qu'il n'habite plus ici, vous savez. Il a déménagé, depuis le temps, lui dit son interlocutrice.

– Déménagé ? releva Layton. Où ça ?

– Ah, je serais bien en peine de vous le dire. Ca fait un bout de temps déjà… et puis, si je me souviens bien, il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Ca m'étonne assez de sa part, d'ailleurs. Un vrai gentleman. Pas le genre d'homme à avoir des choses à cacher. Enfin, il est parti à la campagne, j'imagine. La plupart des gens, c'est ce qu'ils font. Finira par y avoir plus de gens à la campagne qu'à Londres.

Le professeur ne fit pas de commentaire. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait déménagé, sans laisser d'adresse, qui plus est. Cela dépassait son entendement. L'avenir était décidément bien imprévisible…

Ils remercièrent la dame, puis sortirent de l'immeuble.

– Encore une fausse piste ! fit Luke. On n'y arrivera jamais !

– Ne désespère pas, mon garçon, le rassura Layton. Au moins, nous savons que nous sommes ici, et que nous n'avons pas disparu.

– Mais si, nous avons bel et bien disparu, insista le jeune homme. Personne ne semble savoir où on est !

– Précisément, Luke. Et personne ne semble s'en préoccuper. Si nous avions disparu brutalement, sans aucune explication, sans laisser aucune trace, cela aurait fait plus de bruit que cela, tu ne crois pas ? Même dix ans après, on parlerait encore de la sensationnelle disparition du professeur Layton et de Luke Triton, comme une incroyable énigme non résolue à ce jour. Si quiconque avait voulu des nouvelles, c'est ce qu'on lui aurait répondu, et non pas une banale affaire de déménagement à la campagne. Et même si la machine était connue, rien ne justifie cette explication, sinon le fait que nos doubles plus âgés existent véritablement. Non, je crois sincèrement qu'avec un peu d'ingéniosité, nous finirons par nous trouver. Allons voir à Gressenheller s'ils en savent plus que nous sur notre compte.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre de Londres.

– Professeur, je ne sens plus mes pieds, gémit le jeune garçon. Nous avons marché presque toute la journée, je n'en peux plus.

Layton était lui aussi las de toute cette marche. Par chance, il lui restait un peu d'argent dans son portefeuille, aussi décida-t-il d'appeler un taxi, en espérant que sa monnaie ait toujours cours. Il se retourna afin d'en repérer un dans la rue, juste à temps pour apercevoir une grosse Citroën bleue foncer à toute allure vers eux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour il se précipita sur Luke, le plaquant contre le mur, tandis que la voiture, les frôlant de justesse, poursuivait sa route sans ralentir, descendant lourdement du trottoir pour regagner la chaussée.

– Quel chauffard ! fit le jeune garçon une fois que la voiture se fut éloignée, le cœur battant.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, Luke, répondit Layton. J'ai rarement vu aussi mauvais conducteur.

Après s'être remis de leur émotions, un taxi les conduisit enfin à l'Université.

De nouveau, Layton ressentit cet étrange impression. Partir à la recherche de soi-même… il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé. C'était tellement contre-nature… De plus, ce monde n'était pas le sien, il le sentait. Mais il y avait autre chose, de beaucoup plus troublant. Un pressentiment dont il ignorait la nature, qui ne le quittait pas depuis que Dimitri avait parlé de cette machine cassée, et qui s'était intensifié avec l'épisode de la voiture. Il avait comme l'impression… qu'il ne contrôlait pas les évènements, qu'il n'était qu'un pantin aux fils actionnés par quelque mystérieuse force. Cela n'était sans doute dû qu'à ce nouveau monde qu'il ne connaissait guère, mais il avait peur. Ses intuitions le trompaient rarement, toutefois il espérait que cette fois elle était infondée…

C'était visiblement l'heure où les cours reprenaient. Un grand nombre d'étudiants se hâtaient vers les amphithéâtres de l'université. L'un d'entre eux ne paraissait pas aussi pressé que les autres il flânait, l'air désœuvré et un peu rêveur. Le professeur se décida à lui demander son renseignement – c'était plus discret d'avoir affaire à lui plutôt qu'aux personnes de l'administration. Et il avait la curieuse impression qu'il valait mieux se montrer discret.

– Excusez-moi, l'aborda-t-il. Ne sauriez-vous pas par hasard où je pourrais trouver le professeur Layton ?

– Le professeur Layton ? répéta le jeune homme d'un air absent. J'imagine qu'il doit être dans son bureau. Il me semble qu'il n'a pas cours pour le moment. Si vous voulez, je vous y emmène. Je n'ai rien à faire, mon cours ne commence que dans vingt minutes.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva et s'éloigna d'une démarche un peu gauche. Layton et Luke le suivirent dans les rues de la ville, mais, au grand étonnement du professeur, il se dirigea du côté opposé au quartier de l'Histoire.

– Et voilà, fit-il une fois arrivé à destination. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais être en retard, sinon. Et puis, entre nous, continua-t-il en baissant instinctivement la voix, je préférerais ne pas me retrouver face à lui. Il est un peu… enfin, vous verrez bien par vous-même. Moi, en tout cas, il me fait froid dans le dos. Bon, allez, salut, et bonne chance !

Et avant que Layton ait pu le remercier, il repartit.

– Professeur ? interrogea Luke. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Il désigna la porte devant laquelle l'étudiant les avait conduits. C'était une simple porte unie, semblable à tant d'autres, sur laquelle était accrochée une plaque de bois sans prétention. C'était l'inscription gravée dessus qui avait fait tiquer le garçon.

_L. Layton_

Professeur en Médecine Légale

– Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que vous étiez professeur d'archéologie ?

– C'est également ce que je croyais, répondit Layton, perplexe.

– Et ils se sont aussi trompés pour l'initiale… releva encore son apprenti. Mais enfin, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je n'ai pas plus de solution à cette énigme que toi, mon garçon. Mais je connais une manière de l'obtenir.

Il frappa deux coups discrets contre le panneau, auxquels une voix étouffée répondit d'entrer.


	3. Professeur L Layton

**Chapitre III – Professeur L. Layton**

Le professeur ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Luke, qui était visiblement très intrigué par ce curieux professeur Layton. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra, son impatience fut vite endiguée par l'étonnement que lui causa l'aspect du petit bureau.

La décoration ne lui parut pourtant pas surprenante au premier abord, si ce n'est par sa pauvreté. En guise d'éclairage, une simple ampoule pendait misérablement au bout d'un fil électrique, diffusant un faible halo de lumière tout juste suffisant à créer des ombres qui conféraient un étrange aspect aux objets et aux personnes environnantes, et qui dissimulait plus qu'elle n'éclairait. Les murs étaient blancs, sans trace de peinture. Dans le fond de la pièce se découpait une petite fenêtre voilée par une tenture décolorée. Même les meubles étaient rustiques : un simple bureau en bois, un fauteuil en cuir délavé, une vitrine, une bibliothèque, trois chaises et une vieille horloge paraissaient suffire au confort du professeur.

Toutefois, le jeune garçon avait bien du mal à imaginer Layton travaillant dans un décor pareil. Déjà, la pièce n'était visiblement pas occupée par un professeur en archéologie, comme l'inscription de la porte l'avait déjà laissé supposer : aucune représentation d'alphabets anciens et disparus, ni tessons de poteries qu'il aimait tant étudier, ni même sa fameuse miniature de la pierre de Rosette. Sur le mur du fond s'étalait un poster représentant avec précision les différents os du corps humain les traités d'anatomie et les codes de lois s'empilaient sous les amoncellements de croquis, nomogrammes de Henssge et notes en tous genres. Sur le bureau, on apercevait des tubes à essais sans doute utilisés pour des expérience de chimie et même un kit de dissection mal rangé. C'était tout l'opposé de l'atmosphère que le professeur appréciait, lumineuse et aérée il y faisait sombre, exigu et poussiéreux, sans compter une désagréable odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui rendait l'air presque irrespirable, ainsi qu'un épais nuage de fumée probablement dû à une consommation excessive de cigarettes.

Tout cela clochait déjà, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus marqué Luke. Son attention était tout entière portée sur un autre élément, encore plus inhabituel, tellement déconcertant qu'il ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux.

Comme le reste de la pièce, la vitrine était en grande partie plongée dans la pénombre, mais cela ne la rendait que plus effrayante. Conservée dans des bocaux, une collection impressionnante d'organes s'alignait sur les étagères. Foies, poumons, intestins, estomacs, cœurs, plusieurs êtres vivants semblaient être entreposés là mais, dissimulés dans l'ombre, on ne savait dire s'il s'agissait d'animaux ou d'êtres humains. Layton avait même cru apercevoir un cerveau, et Luke avait la désagréable impression d'être épié par une paire d'yeux.

Plongés dans la contemplation de cette exposition bizarre, le professeur et son apprenti ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la troisième personne présente dans la pièce. Grand et dégingandé, il les observait silencieusement.

– Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il finalement. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fier de ma collection. Il y a très exactement six cents quatre-vingt-quatre éléments, dont certains sont d'un intérêt médical peu commun. J'en ai même quelques-uns que je pourrais sans aucun doute qualifier de rares.

Luke et Layton se retournèrent, surpris. L'inconnu était assis dans le fauteuil de bureau, une cigarette aux lèvres. Son siège était adossé au mur, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, aussi ne purent-ils pas voir l'expression de son visage.

– Curieuse chose que l'être humain, continua-t-il dans un murmure, comme pour lui-même. Une incroyable machine, composée de pièces minutieusement réglées, dont chacune est formée de milliards de cellules battant à l'unisson… Tellement précise, tellement fragile. Et si mystérieuse que son fonctionnement échappe aux hommes depuis des milliers d'années.

Sortant de son coin d'ombre, il se plaça à côté d'eux, face à la vitrine, ce qui permit à Layton de le détailler.

Il semblait avoir un peu moins de vingt-cinq ans, mais ne paraissait pas mener une vie très saine. Son teint était pâle, et des cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux. Une barbe de quelques jours et des cheveux châtains mal coiffés lui donnaient l'air négligé, tout comme les quelques taches brunâtres qui parsemaient les manches de sa chemise blanche. Il avait l'air un peu rêveur, comme s'il avait absorbé quelque substance illicite, toutefois une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans son regard, et sa démarche était assurée et décontractée, comportant même une certaine prestance. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il contemplait avec fierté les bocaux rangés devant lui.

– Cela fait longtemps que j'ai commencé à rassembler les spécimens les plus extraordinaires d'organes, affectés par des maladies rares ou présentant des malformations peu ordinaires. Je les trouve fascinants. Comment des choses aussi subtiles ont pu se retrouver dans des états parfois aussi surprenants, cela dépasse l'entendement. Leur étrangeté leur confère une beauté incomprise, mais absolument fantastique. Vous voulez voir ?

– C'est très aimable à vous, mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela, déclina Layton en voyant Luke pâlir légèrement, l'air mal en point. Pardonnez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais… qui êtes-vous, exactement ?

Le jeune homme parut surpris.

– Je suis le Professeur Luke Layton, médecin légiste et enseignant en cette matière à l'Université de Gressenheller. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ? Excusez mon indiscrétion, fit-il d'un ton ironique, mais je vous avouerai que ce n'est pas souvent que des gens viennent me trouver à mon bureau –sur la porte duquel est tout de même inscrit mon nom– pour me demander qui je suis.

– Luke ? s'exclama le professeur, ébahi.

Son apprenti ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Cet homme étrange ne pouvait tout de même pas être… lui !

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, visiblement assez déconcerté.

– Professeur Layton, rectifia-t-il sèchement. Maintenant, monsieur, s'il vous plaît, auriez-vous l'obligeance de répondre à mes questions ? Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais j'ai comme la drôle d'impression que vous vous moquez de moi. Et je n'aime pas ça, aussi je vous prierais de bien vouloir dissiper ce malentendu ou de quitter immédiatement cette pièce.

– Bien entendu, répondit Layton aimablement, mais sachez déjà que notre histoire est assez difficile à croire. Je suis Hershel Layton, professeur d'archéologie à cette même université, et…

– Vous vous fichez de moi ! s'emporta le jeune homme d'un ton dur. Mon père a au moins dix ans de plus que vous, d'accord ? Et cela fait longtemps qu'il a été muté à Cambridge ! Ca suffit, je ne veux plus écouter toutes vos sornettes. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Sortez d'ici !

– Attendez, monsieur, fit rapidement le professeur, je vous promets que tout est vrai. Je suis le professeur Layton, et voici mon apprenti Luke. Nous avons été projetés dans le futur par la machine à remonter le temps du Dr. Dimitri…

En entendant cela, contre toute attente, les traits du jeune médecin se détendirent, et il partit soudainement d'un grand éclat de rire. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ses yeux pétillaient et son visage était fendu d'un sourire hilare.

– Alors, comme ça, vous êtes passés par la machine du vieux Dimitri ? Ca explique tout, fit-il beaucoup plus chaleureusement. J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite… Il nous en rebattait les oreilles, et à l'époque j'ai cru que cela n'était que de la théorie, mais visiblement pas. Dimitri était mon professeur de physique, ajouta-t-il devant leurs regards interrogateurs. Et donc, de quelle époque venez-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

Layton lui raconta tout. Luke Layton sembla enthousiasmé par son récit, et l'écouta sans rien dire.

– Quelle histoire incroyable, fit-il quand le professeur eut terminé. C'est passionnant. Et donc, vous vous mettez à la recherche de cet assassin ?

– Oui, répondit Layton. Nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'il est devenu, et je ne vois pas ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

– Je vous comprends. Je vous aiderais volontiers, mais j'ai encore un peu de travail aujourd'hui. Que diriez-vous d'en discuter tout à l'heure, autour d'un verre ? Retrouvez-moi à la cafétéria d'ici une heure, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Layton et Luke sortirent alors du bâtiment, quelque peu soulagés.

– De l'air ! fit le jeune garçon d'une voix faible. Ca fait du bien.

Très pâle, le teint légèrement verdâtre, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Après quelques pas, il sembla toutefois se sentir un peu mieux.

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans Southwark Park, puis s'assirent sur un banc, pensant à l'étrange personnage qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

– Professeur… fit Luke, hésitant. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cet homme ?

Layton comprit immédiatement de qui il voulait parler. Il sourit.

– Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

– Eh bien… je le trouve un peu… bizarre… répondit Luke. Je crois que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Vous… vous croyez vraiment que c'est moi ?

– Il semblerait, mon garçon. Quoique j'aie aussi du mal à l'imaginer, avoua le professeur.

Il se turent pendant un moment. Layton observa son apprenti avec attention. Il paraissait encore chamboulé de leur rencontre avec ce Luke du futur, et le professeur comprit qu'il se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Comment avait-il pu devenir comme ça ? S'il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux la plaque sur la porte, jamais Layton n'aurait cru que cet homme et le jeune garçon étaient une même personne. A part une certaine ressemblance physique, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Déjà, son patronyme, et le fait qu'il prétende que Layton était son père, ne collaient pas. A ce qu'il sache, le nom de famille de son apprenti était Triton et non Layton, et il n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui. Fils de son meilleur ami et partageant avec lui la passion des énigmes, il était venu habiter chez lui pour un temps, d'autant que le niveau des collèges londoniens était en général meilleur que celui des écoles de campagne. En outre, son caractère était totalement différent, à l'opposé de cet autre Luke, du moins pour le peu qu'ils avaient pu en voir. Rien que l'ambiance malsaine de son bureau était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu chez lui.

Mais contrairement à son apprenti, le professeur ressentait une certaine curiosité à l'égard de cet homme étrange. Il voulait percer le mystère qu'il sentait planer autour de lui, résoudre l'énigme qu'il représentait. Quelque chose se cachait chez le médecin légiste, quelque chose dont il ne pouvait encore deviner la nature…

La cafétéria était noire de monde lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. C'est avec difficulté qu'ils aperçurent le jeune professeur Layton assis à une table, contemplant son verre de vin d'un œil absent. Lorsqu'ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à lui, sortant de sa rêverie, il leva les yeux, les salua et les invita à s'asseoir avec lui.

– J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner un peu sur votre homme, leur dit-il après qu'un serveur fut passé prendre leur commande. Il semble qu'il soit originaire de Londres et qu'il y ait toujours vécu.

– Savez-vous ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda Layton.

– Non, je n'ai pas encore su trouver cela, répondit le jeune homme. Le plus simple, je pense, serait de faire passer une petite annonce dans les journaux pour demander des nouvelles.

Le professeur acquiesça sans grand enthousiasme.

– Oui, mais ça semblerait suspect. Quelles raisons aurions-nous de nous intéresser à lui ?

– Oh, les excuses ne manquent pas, fit Luke Layton. Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination.

Il avala une gorgée de vin.

– Tiens, au fait… où logez-vous ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Nous ne savons pas encore, répondit Layton. Nous sommes arrivés ici –ou plutôt maintenant– seulement aujourd'hui… Enfin, vous avez raison, nous ferions sans doute mieux de commencer à y réfléchir. La nuit va bientôt tomber…

– Venez donc chez moi, leur proposa le jeune professeur. J'ai suffisamment de place pour trois.

– Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger… hésita Layton.

– Mais ce sera un plaisir, assura le médecin. Et je ne peux tout de même pas vous laisser dehors.

Ils se rendirent donc à son domicile, après avoir envoyé leur petite annonce à différents journaux. L'ambiance était sensiblement la même que dans le bureau, toutefois l'endroit était plus spacieux et moins miteux, plus clair aussi. Cependant Luke ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à cette atmosphère un peu sinistre il ne quitta pas le professeur d'une semelle tandis que son double plus âgé leur faisait visiter la maison, et ne prononça pas un mot avant d'aller se coucher, visiblement mal à l'aise.

La nuit venue, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, sa journée mouvementée lui tournant sans cesse dans la tête, même bien après que le professeur ne se soit endormi. Il mit longtemps à enfin sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, agité par des rêves angoissants et incompréhensibles.

Le lendemain matin, ils retrouvèrent l'autre Luke dans son salon, en train de lire une feuille de papier dactylographiée. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il les invita à s'asseoir et leur expliqua que celui-ci était une réponse à leur petite annonce.

– Et donc ? Quelles nouvelles ? demanda Layton, sans rien dire sur la rapidité et la forme particulière de la réponse.

– Il est mort depuis plus de quinze ans, répondit leur hôte. Je crois que toute cette histoire est terminée.

– Il semblerait, approuva le professeur. Espérons que le Dr Dimitri ait bientôt fini de réparer sa machine, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Son apprenti acquiesça en silence, visiblement soulagé. Luke Layton sourit.

– Malheureusement, hier encore, il m'a confié qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Je crains que vous ne soyez coincés à cette époque encore pour un moment. Mais vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la remettre en état, il n'y a aucun problème.

A ce moment-là, un coup de sonnette retentit. Le jeune professeur alla ouvrir, échangea quelques mots avec l'officier de police qui était sur le pas de la porte, et revint dans la pièce.

– Il faut que je vous quitte, on vient de me solliciter pour une autopsie. Je vais vous laisser la clé, ainsi vous pourrez sortir comme vous voulez. Je serai rentré vers à peu près trois heures de l'après-midi.

– Une autopsie ? fit Layton, intrigué. Il y a eu un meurtre ?

– Oui, répondit Luke. On a découvert le corps ce matin à Highgate. Vous voulez venir ?

Layton n'osa pas refuser l'invitation. Ils sortirent donc de l'immeuble et rejoignirent le policier dans la voiture.

– Avez-vous déjà des renseignements sur la victime ? demanda le médecin légiste, habitué à ce genre de situation.

– Le type est bijoutier, il a été retrouvé ce matin par un de ses apprentis, par terre. Le patron a l'air de penser qu'il a peut-être été empoisonné au cyanure de potassium.

– Le coup classique, fit Luke. C'est tellement facile d'empoisonner quelqu'un. Quelques milligrammes, et pfuit ! C'est fini.

– Tout à fait, monsieur, admit le policier. Mais le cyanure est aussi utilisé pour les dorures, donc il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un accident.

– Un accident ? Quand on manipule des substances aussi toxiques, on fait attention. Il faudrait vraiment être stupide ou négligent pour arriver à s'empoisonner accidentellement, répliqua le jeune médecin.

– Le cas s'est déjà produit, vous savez. Et il faut envisager toutes les possibilités.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Muswell Hill Broadway, devant une petite bijouterie. Elle était interdite d'accès au public, bien sûr, et Luke ne parvint pas à les faire passer.

– Ils sont avec moi, dit-il à l'homme posté devant l'entrée.

– Comme vous voudrez, docteur, répondit celui-ci, mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est indiqué de laisser entrer le jeune homme ?

Le jeune médecin voulu prendre la parole, mais Layton l'interrompit, le tirant par le bras.

– Ca ne fait rien, lui dit-il. Nous attendrons dehors, il n'y a aucun problème. Et je crois en effet qu'il vaut mieux que Luke ne voie pas ça.

Luke Layton, se rangeant à ces arguments, entra donc dans le petit commerce uniquement accompagné du policier qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici.

– Vous savez, professeur, je n'avais pas peur d'entrer, dit Luke à Layton après que les autres furent à l'intérieur. Il ne fallait pas rester en arrière pour moi.

– Peut-être, Luke, mais je crois vraiment préférable que tu ne voies pas cela, répondit Layton. Et je vais t'avouer que moi non plus, ce cadavre ne m'intéressait pas trop.

Le jeune homme sourit.

– Est-ce que vous avez déjà un avis sur cette affaire ?

– Non, aucune. Je n'ai aucun élément permettant de conclure quoi que ce soit. Mais notre médecin nous racontera sans doute ce qui s'est passé… dit le professeur.


	4. Un simple accident

**Chapitre IV – Un simple accident**

Luke pénétra dans le magasin, toujours accompagné du policier. Les vitrines étaient intactes, les bijoux n'avaient visiblement même pas été touchés, ce qui aurait pu laisser penser que le petit commerce était absolument comme d'ordinaire sans l'important nombre de gardiens de l'ordre qui y étaient présents. Le jeune homme se prit à penser que s'il y avait meurtre, ce ne devait pas être pour des raisons d'ordre financier…

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique, là où le bijoutier s'occupait généralement de l'orfèvrerie. L'inspecteur, un jeune homme roux au regard vif du nom de Hugh Barton, accueillit chaleureusement son collègue et le médecin légiste. Il les mena ensuite dans l'atelier, où étaient déjà présents deux jeunes garçons âgés d'environ seize à dix-sept ans, que Barton lui présenta comme étant les apprentis de l'orfèvre qui avaient découvert son corps ce matin-là, et le policier posté avec eux.

La petite pièce où ils entrèrent était lumineuse et propre. Des métaux et quelques pierres précieuses étaient soigneusement entreposés sur des étagères. Un plan de travail en bois, sur lequel étaient rangé toutes sortes d'outils, faisait face à la fenêtre.

Au centre de l'atelier gisait le corps, un homme grand et corpulent, au sommet du crâne déjà chauve. Il paraissait avoir au moins la cinquantaine et s'était laissé pousser une petite moustache soigneusement entretenue. Quelques rides autrefois souriantes étaient dessinées sur son visage, qui était maintenant figé dans un rictus crispé ; ses lèvres et ses ongles étaient devenus violets, et un filet de sang s'étirait sur le côté de sa bouche. Tout son corps était complètement tendu, convulsé, dans une posture qui ne laissait aucun équivoque pour Luke : dès qu'il l'aperçut, il sut immédiatement à quoi s'en tenir. Il avait déjà vu ce cas de figure des dizaines de fois, ne serait-ce que dans ses livres, et de plus ce genre d'empoisonnement restait l'un des plus courants. Cependant, par acquit de conscience, il se pencha tout de même pour examiner le corps, remarquant avec un certain intérêt les yeux particulièrement sphériques et exorbités de la victime.

– Je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de vous déclarer que cet homme est effectivement mort, dit-il avec légèreté à l'inspecteur en se relevant. Et il s'agit bel et bien d'un empoisonnement au cyanure de potassium. L'haleine à l'odeur d'amande ne trompe pas.

– Et quand situeriez-vous le moment de la mort ? demanda Barton.

– Au vu de la température du corps, je dirais hier soir, répondit-il. Vingt à vingt et une heures.

L'inspecteur nota quelques mots sur un petit carnet.

– Très bien, merci beaucoup. Vous confirmez ce que nous pensions, je crois que cette affaire sera close d'ici demain.

– Juste par curiosité, quelle est votre idée sur la question ?

– Il s'agit juste d'un accident comme tant d'autres auparavant, répondit Barton. Pour moi, c'est très clair. L'homme a fait des heures supplémentaires, il était donc assez fatigué, et a pris une tasse de thé pour pouvoir continuer. Malheureusement, la tasse n'est pas tout à fait propre, mais il ne l'a pas vu, et il boit son thé sans se poser de question, ce qui le tue. D'ailleurs, il s'agit de cette tasse, ajouta-t-il en désignant le récipient vide posé sur le plan de travail.

– Je trouve tout de même cette négligence un peu suspecte, le contesta Luke. Je ne vois pas ce que du cyanure de potassium ferait dans une tasse de thé, à moins d'y avoir été placé intentionnellement. Cela me paraît d'autant moins vraisemblable que le reste de la pièce est très bien rangé, il y a très peu de chances qu'il y soit tombé par hasard. De plus, lorsqu'on manipule des substances aussi dangereuses, on redouble de précautions, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Non, je doute vraiment qu'il s'agisse d'un simple accident.

Barton leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous voyez des crimes partout, Layton, répliqua-t-il. A la longue, vous perdez toute crédibilité. Nous ne sommes pas dans une série policière, mais dans la vie réelle, où les accidents sont plus courants que les meurtres.

Le jeune médecin n'insista pas.

– Vous avez raison, admit-il. Ce n'était que mon avis personnel. Puis-je encore me permettre une petite question ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Que deviendra le corps une fois que nous en aurons fini ici ? demanda Luke en baissant la voix.

L'inspecteur sembla interloqué.

– Je ne sais pas. C'est à la famille de décider ce qu'il adviendra du défunt. Il sera probablement enterré, comme la plupart des gens… Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, je trouve que par certains aspects, son cadavre présente des caractéristiques assez originales, et j'aurais aimé… disons, l'étudier d'un peu plus près…

Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil intéressé au corps toujours allongé au même endroit. Barton ne répondit rien pendant un instant, choqué, tout comme les autres policiers qui avaient entendu l'échange et dont le visage reflétait malgré leurs efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître une expression scandalisée. Il parvint cependant rapidement à se reprendre, se composant une esquisse de sourire qui n'aurait trompé personne. Le médecin légiste resta toutefois entièrement impassible, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, se comportant de manière tout à fait normale.

– Votre zèle scientifique est remarquable, mentit l'inspecteur sans grande conviction, mais c'est avec le salon funéraire que vous devez vous arranger pour cela. Ce genre de permission ne relève pas de mon autorité.

Luke acquiesça poliment, l'air déçu. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, et le silence s'appesantit dans une atmosphère gênée. Le jeune professeur était déjà connu pour ses lubies excentriques, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre tous ceux présents dans la pièce au dépourvu. Il était visiblement le seul à ne pas ressentir le malaise ambiant, ce qui n'en renforçait que plus l'aura déstabilisante, voire inquiétante, qu'il dégageait. Barton reprit rapidement la parole, dans une vaine tentative pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

– Bon… alors, il me semble que c'est tout, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Je crois que si vous n'avez plus rien à nous dire, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services.

Le jeune homme comprit le message, et avec un léger sourire, il salua les policiers avant de sortir de la bâtisse.

Une fois dehors, il laissa échapper l'éclat de rire qu'il avait retenu en voyant la tête consternée des hommes et les balbutiements de Barton devant sa folie apparente. On pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi son petit effet. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens avaient toujours cette réaction lorsqu'il laissait parler sa fascination pour les corps humains, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de bien s'amuser avec cela. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il devrait aller voir ses amis travaillant à la morgue, alors qu'il avait déjà fait la démarche des centaines de fois. Simplement, il n'avait pas pu résister aux visages catastrophés qui ne manqueraient pas d'apparaître suite à son petit numéro. Les gens étaient idiots, pensa-t-il. Qu'ils ne soient pas capables de voir la beauté qui résidait dans les globes nacrés de la victime, il le comprenait bien. Rares étaient les personnes qui y étaient sensibles. Mais le regarder comme s'il était dérangé, juste à cause d'une admiration qui les dépassait, ne témoignait que d'un esprit remarquablement étriqué.

Une fois son hilarité réduite à un sourire moqueur, il rejoignit Layton et Luke, qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Avant qu'ils l'aperçoivent, il les observa d'abord un moment de loin, en essayant encore une fois de s'imaginer que les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui étaient bien son _très cher_ père et lui. Mais rien à faire, à part une ressemblance physique frappante, ce jeune garçon enthousiaste et cet homme toujours souriant lui étaient totalement inconnus, il en était certain. Qui qu'ils soient, ils devaient être bien mal renseignés, et le prenaient vraiment pour un imbécile s'ils pensaient qu'ils parviendraient à le tromper avec cette pâle imitation.

En l'entendant se rapprocher, le professeur et son apprenti se retournèrent.

– Alors ? Quel est le verdict ? demanda Layton.

– Accident, bien sûr, répondit le jeune médecin, se composant un sourire totalement naturel. La routine, quoi. Mais j'ai un peu soif, et je donne cours dans une demi-heure. J'ai à boire dans mon bureau, peut-être pourrons-nous en parler là-bas ?

Layton et Luke acquiescèrent poliment, toutefois peu enthousiastes à l'idée de revenir dans la petite pièce enfumée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Luke Layton ferma la porte derrière eux et se dirigea vers son bureau, duquel il sortit une bouteille de vin et des verres assez poussiéreux. Après leur avoir proposé un peu de boisson qu'ils refusèrent, il frotta l'intérieur d'un verre avec sa manche et se servit quelques gorgées qu'il avala rapidement.

– Très bien, fit-il, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'approcha d'eux. Son visage n'était plus du tout souriant, presque menaçant.

– Vous vous êtes assez joués de moi. Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi vous faites-vous passer pour mon père et moi ? Oh, ça ne sert à rien de nier, dit-il en les voyant prêts à protester. Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège, vous êtes bien stupides. Vous croyiez vraiment que je m'y tromperais, que je ne verrais pas immédiatement que vous n'êtes que des imposteurs ? Si vous aviez vraiment voulu me tromper, il aurait fallu être plus convaincants. Votre numéro ne tient absolument pas debout.

– Mais nous n'avons pas menti ! se récria Luke. Et le professeur n'est pas mon père !

Le médecin légiste le regarda fixement, un petit sourire triomphant sur le visage. Luke se tut immédiatement, intimidé, mais le toisa toujours d'un air de défi.

– C'est un aveu, gamin ? Si le professeur n'est pas ton père, qui est-il, alors ? lui demanda Luke Layton en se rapprochant de lui. Le jeune garçon fit un pas en arrière sans dire un mot, l'air effrayé, mais continua de regarder l'homme droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier le fixa sans ciller, l'expression indéchiffrable, esquissant seulement un sourire sans vraie joie en voyant le garçon se tasser involontairement contre Layton tout en essayant de ne pas baisser le regard.

– Professeur, ça suffit comme ça ! intervint Layton, remarquant leur altercation muette. Nous vous disons la vérité ! Mais nous ne venons pas du même temps, souvenez-vous-en. Peut-être les choses ne se sont-elles pas passées de la même façon pour vous que pour nous…

Se redressant, le jeune professeur se tourna vers lui.

– C'est pratique, bien entendu. Mais certaines choses au moins devraient concorder. Qui vous a offert ce chapeau ?

– Je… mon amie Claire, répondit Layton, pris au dépourvu.

– Votre amie ? Très convaincant. Était-elle une simple amie ?

– J'étais amoureux d'elle, répliqua sèchement le professeur, peu désireux de s'aventurer sur le sujet. Nous étions ensemble. Malheureusement, elle est… elle n'est plus parmi nous, depuis longtemps. Cela vous suffit ?

– Pas encore, continua encore Luke Layton, toujours aussi froidement. Vous auriez pu trouver ces informations n'importe où. Je veux savoir quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel… par exemple, comment avez-vous réagi quand vous avez appris sa mort ?

Le professeur d'archéologie ne dit tout d'abord rien, ébahi. En entendant les mots du jeune médecin, il sentit son cœur se serrer, comme toujours à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Comment cet homme avait-il pu savoir quels points viser pour le désarmer complètement ? Il avait fait une croix sur ces évènements, il ne voulait plus jamais les revivre. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer des mots qui libéreraient le désespoir qu'il avait pu ressentir depuis ce moment, et qui était encore enfermé dans un coin de son esprit.

– Vraiment, quelle ingéniosité, railla le jeune homme, se méprenant sur son silence. Je suis impressionné par votre imagination débordante. Maintenant, j'en ai marre, ce petit jeu a assez duré. Répondez-moi franchement : qui êtes-vous ? Et, bon sang, mais que cherchez-vous ?

– Cette nouvelle m'a totalement anéanti, répondit Layton à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de ses propres mots. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, c'était trop soudain… trop affreux… La veille encore, nous avions passé une journée merveilleuse. Que tout cela me soit retiré, en un seul coup… c'était trop dur, trop difficile à admettre. J'ai mis le temps à enfin l'accepter, et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir totalement fait mon deuil. J'espère que ce sera tout, poursuivit-il un peu plus clairement, et j'aimerais vous faire remarquer que la politesse élémentaire, lorsqu'on pose une question, est d'écouter la réponse. _A fortiori_ lorsqu'elle concerne un sujet aussi délicat.

Le visage de Luke Layton se figea alors dans une expression de totale stupeur. Il regarda fixement le professeur, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait : l'instant précédent, dans le visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, dans sa remontrance sévère, dans l'attitude fissurée du gentleman si lisse, il avait enfin reconnu l'ombre de son père. Un rire nerveux s'empara de lui, d'abord par à-coups, puis de manière totalement incontrôlable. Dès qu'il le put, il tenta de se reprendre, allumant une cigarette pour se donner une contenance. Il aspira une grande bouffée de fumée, essayant de retrouver son calme : c'était troublant, certes, et même très troublant, mais il y avait encore bien des choses qui ne concordaient pas. Le petit Luke, notamment, le gênait : ne pas garder un souvenir très net de son père, quand on ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, c'était étrange mais encore explicable. Mais s'il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler comment lui-même avait été, même si cela remontait à une dizaine d'années, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Et il était absolument certain de ne jamais avoir ressemblé à ce garçon enfantin qui faisait bien plus jeune que son âge. S'il s'en souvenait bien, on lui avait même toujours dit qu'il était assez mature par rapport à la moyenne de ses condisciples…

– Vous marquez un point, reconnut-il enfin, mais je ne suis pas encore complètement convaincu.

Se tournant vers Luke, c'est ensuite à lui qu'il s'adressa, essayant de découvrir ce qui clochait chez le jeune garçon.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Luke, répondit ce dernier, sans comprendre.

– Luke comment ?

– Luke Triton.

Ses intuitions étaient donc fondées. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un d'autre, et ce n'était une coïncidence s'ils portaient le même prénom. Mais que diable faisait-il donc avec Layton ?

– Et qui sont tes parents ?

– Ils s'appellent Clark et Brenda Triton, mais qu'est-ce que…

– Que fais-tu avec le professeur, alors ?

A peine eut-il commencé à écouter l'histoire de Luke qu'une phrase de son professeur de physique lui revint soudain en mémoire. Une théorie sur la machine à voyager dans le temps.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe réellement lorsqu'on voyage dans le temps, ni lors de paradoxes temporels, je dois encore expérimenter. Mais ce phénomène est d'une immense complexité, je commence même à me poser des questions sur l'éventualité qu'il existerait des mondes parallèles au nôtre … »

Sans doute tenait-il là sa réponse. Ses visiteurs avaient avoué avoir emprunté la machine de Dimitri or il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils présentaient des similitudes physiques et peut-être même psychologiques frappantes avec son père et lui-même. La théorie des mondes parallèles étaient la seule plausible : ils seraient originaire d'un autre monde, un monde qui ne serait qu'une « déclinaison » du sien : ce qui expliquait que, bien qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang, ils l'étaient par l'affection. Cela concordait très bien avec l'hypothèse de Dimitri comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

– D'accord, d'accord, fit-il, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait rien entendu des paroles du jeune homme. Je comprends.

Il inspira profondément, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et essaya d'esquisser un sourire crispé. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

– Je suis… désolé. Je m'aperçois que… j'aurais pu être un peu plus cordial.

Il n'ajouta rien, et le silence s'appesantit un moment entre Layton, Luke et lui. Enfin, le professeur Layton prit la parole.

– Alors vous reconnaissez que nous ne sommes pas des imposteurs ? dit-il, retrouvant son sourire.

– Oui, je m'aperçois que je me suis trompé depuis le départ, marmonna le jeune homme en réponse. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l'archéologue, avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il essaya de dissimuler du mieux qu'il put. Pas suffisamment pour tromper le professeur, cependant, qui eut tout de même le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire, hormis de répondre par la négative. Luke Layton parut reprendre toute son assurance apercevant l'heure, il se rendit compte qu'il donnait cours dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes.

– Venez avec moi, si vous voulez, leur proposa-t-il.

– Avec plaisir, répondit Layton, n'osant pas refuser l'invitation. Je serais très intéressé d'assister à un de vos cours.

Etrangement, Luke Layton laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre mon propre père me vouvoyer.

Sans laisser au professeur le temps de répondre, il attrapa un livre, quelques papiers, puis resta un moment indécis devant son étagère. Il finit par emporter un bocal, et sortit de la pièce, suivi par Layton et Luke.

Ils arrivèrent dans un immense amphithéâtre, où attendaient déjà plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants. Discrètement, Layton et Luke s'installèrent derrière les sièges, tandis que le jeune professeur s'avança vers le centre de l'amphithéâtre et débuta son cours.

La journée était chaude, et la salle, bien que grande, ne comportait pas de fenêtre, aussi la température ambiante n'était-elle pas des plus agréables. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient retiré leurs pulls, et bien que la plupart restât accrochée aux paroles de Luke, certains avaient visiblement beaucoup de mal à ne pas simplement laisser vagabonder leur esprit en dehors de l'amphithéâtre, sous le soleil brillant. Pour Luke et Layton, qui n'avaient aucune notion en médecine et ne se trouvaient donc pas à même de comprendre toutes les paroles du professeur, l'heure que dura le cours sembla une éternité : le jeune garçon ne pouvait se retenir de bâiller, et Layton lui-même sentait la chaleur engourdir sa concentration. Au bout d'un long moment, n'y tenant plus, Luke chuchota quelques mots au professeur.

– Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Layton se tourna vers lui en effet, il était assez pâle malgré la chaleur, et paraissait avoir du mal à rester debout. Supposant que cela était dû au manque d'oxygène, ils sortirent du bâtiment, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air avec soulagement. Hors de l'atmosphère viciée de la salle, le jeune homme reprit rapidement des couleurs, toutefois, l'heure étant presque terminée, Layton ne jugea pas utile de retourner à l'intérieur. Ils attendirent donc la fin du cours dehors, non loin de la sortie, afin qu'ils puissent voir les étudiants quitter l'amphithéâtre.

Soudain, un grand fracas les fit sursauter. Une tuile tombée du toit venait d'atterrir juste à côté d'eux dans un grand bruit. Jugeant cela plus prudent, ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment, et évitèrent ainsi de justesse les autres tuiles qui s'écrasaient à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le cœur battant, Layton remarqua leur nombre plutôt important, songeant qu'ils l'avaient vraiment échappé belle.

Attiré par le bruit, Luke Layton, dont le cours venait de terminer, accourut près d'eux.

– Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Un ouvrier chargé des travaux du toit descendit bientôt, catastrophé.

– Pas de blessés ? s'informa-t-il, avant de se tourner vers le reste de ses tuiles. Regardez-moi ce gâchis, fit-il. Si c'est pas malheureux… Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui les a mises là, mais c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. En tout cas, c'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas été en-dessous, parce que ça pèse lourd, des tuiles comme ça. Et ça coûte cher, en plus…

Il soupira, puis entreprit de ramasser ce qu'il en restait. Encore secoués, les trois autres s'installèrent à l'ombre des arbres du parc, pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Rapidement, Luke retrouva le sourire, mais la mine du professeur Layton resta soucieuse.

– J'ai cru voir un visage au-dessus du toit, leur expliqua-t-il. Il a disparu très vite, mais je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

– Ca devait probablement être un ouvrier, supposa Luke Layton.

– Non, je ne crois pas. Il ne portait pas de casque. Et cette chute est trop étrange pour être accidentelle… Je n'ai pas remarqué que ces tuiles penchaient dangereusement vers nous lorsque nous nous sommes approchés. C'est très curieux.

– Je crois que tu te fais des idées. Ce genre d'accident arrive plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Et qui aurait bien pu faire cela ? Personne ne te connaît, ici, personne n'a de raisons de t'en vouloir.

Comme Layton ne trouvait pas de réponse, il continua.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'un simple accident, vous vous êtes trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, voilà tout. Franchement, tu as tort de te faire du mauvais sang pour ça.

Le professeur ne répliqua pas, mais ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant.


	5. Investigations

**Chapitre V – Investigations**

Luke Layton et ses deux visiteurs étaient encore attablés pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'un coup de sonnette retentit. Surpris, le médecin légiste alla ouvrir la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de le voir à une heure si matinale, mais s'abstenant toutefois de tout commentaire.

C'était l'inspecteur Barton. Il semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il entra : il était visiblement agacé, et bien qu'il s'efforçât de se montrer le plus courtois possible, les mots qu'il prononça étaient tellement peu clairs que Luke fut obligé de lui demander de répéter ce qu'il avait dit.

– Mon supérieur a décidé de procéder tout de même à une autopsie plus poussée suite à vos… annotations, articula-t-il en lui lançant un regard de reproche. Il a l'air de croire à votre hypothèse et c'est pourquoi vous êtes prié de vous rendre à l'hôpital aussitôt que possible.

Une lueur triomphante passa furtivement dans les yeux de Luke, qui s'était arrangé pour faire part de ses soupçons à travers son rapport. Il répondit à Barton assez joyeusement :

– Mais bien entendu. Je tenterai de passer dans la matinée… ça vous va ?

– C'est parfait, acquiesça l'inspecteur, tout en n'ayant pas vraiment l'air de le penser.

Pensant que tout était dit, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, peu désireux de rester là plus longtemps. En parvenant dans le hall toutefois, il s'arrêta et se retourna, fouillant dans ses poches d'où il sortit bientôt une carte de visite de Luke, visiblement assez malmenée, et au dos de laquelle quelques mots difficilement lisibles étaient inscrits.

– J'allais oublier, fit-il. On a retrouvé cette carte sur les lieux. Vous avez une idée de comment elle a pu atterrir là ?

Luke la prit, surpris, et commença à l'examiner.

– Aucune idée, répondit-il d'abord.

Après réflexion cependant, il continua :

– Ah, si, ça me revient ! Je l'ai rencontré avec son frère à la conférence du Professeur Hadley, il y a quelques jours. J'ai dû la lui donner à ce moment-là. Par contre, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi il l'aurait prise sur son lieu de travail…

Satisfait de l'explication, Barton prit congé, et sortit du bâtiment.

– Apparemment, le supérieur de Barton n'est pas aussi stupide que lui, commenta Luke dès que l'inspecteur fut parti. Je ne suis tout de même pas le seul à trouver que cette affaire est suspecte…

Sans rien ajouter, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea à son tour vers le hall d'entrée.

– Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Layton, alors qu'il était déjà devant la porte. Il n'est pas encore l'heure, nous avons le temps de terminer de nous préparer.

– Je suis prêt, répondit Luke. Et je vais d'abord à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas cours avant cet après-midi. Autant en profiter pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

Là-dessus, il sortit de la maison, laissant Layton et Luke derrière lui.

– Et nous, professeur ? demanda ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit le professeur. Je crois que j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'à Gressenheller.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, sans comprendre. Il doutait fort que son mentor veuille simplement comparer l'actuelle Université avec celle de ses souvenirs.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, professeur ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

– Luke, je suis persuadé que toute cette histoire cache quelque chose d'autre, et je suis bien déterminé à découvrir quoi, aussi ai-je le projet de rendre visite à un de mes collègues pour voir ce qu'il peut nous apprendre; peut-être même de cette manière pourrons-nous retrouver mon double plus âgé, dont je suis certain qu'il pourra nous éclairer.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau du collègue du professeur, un enseignant en égyptologie, Nathan Coleman. Layton fut heureux de constater que lui, au moins, n'avait pas déménagé… Peut-être pourrait-il enfin leur apporter un peu de lumière à propos de toute cette affaire.

Il frappa à la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir devant un visage familier. Malgré les années, Layton reconnaissait bien son collègue; ses cheveux autrefois brun-roux tiraient sur le gris, et quelques rides apparaissaient autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche, mais il avait toujours cette étincelle d'intelligence qui brillait au fond de son regard, et cette allure _british_, un peu vieillotte, que le professeur connaissait bien.

En le voyant, l'homme resta un instant bouche bée sous le coup de la surprise, mais se reprit rapidement avant de les saluer avec un sourire poli.

– Bonjour, monsieur, lui dit Layton. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, pourrions-nous vous parler un instant, s'il vous plaît ? Si vous n'avez pas trop de travail…

Coleman lui assura que non, en ce moment il n'avait pas énormément de travail, et les invita à entrer.

– Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-il.

– Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un, expliqua le professeur. J'ai entendu dire que vous connaissiez Hershel Layton… Je suis un de ses anciens amis. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant ma première année à la fac, mais je suis ensuite parti en Amérique, et me suis finalement installé là-bas. Seulement, je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié de rendre un livre à Hershel. Je sais qu'il y tenait beaucoup, aussi comme je prends quelques vacances en Angleterre, je voulais en profiter pour le lui rendre et prendre quelques nouvelles, mais j'ai appris qu'il avait déménagé… Et comme je savais que vous le connaissiez, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

– Oh, je ne sais pas si je le connais si bien que ça, sourit l'égyptologue. Nous étions simplement des collègues de travail. Enfin, si je peux vous être utile… Il a reçu une promotion à Cambridge il y a quelques années. Je n'ai pas son adresse exacte, mais il est probable que vous le trouviez dans ce coin-là.

– Je vois. Merci beaucoup, nous tenterons de le trouver, dans ce cas. Au fait, comment allait-il la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? Cela fait si longtemps… plus de vingt ans, en fait…

– Plutôt bien. Assez fatigué, en fait. Je crois que son fils lui causait pas mal de souci.

– Son fils ? fit semblant de s'étonner le professeur. Il a un fils ?

– Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ? Luke Layton… Il est d'ailleurs lui aussi professeur ici, en médecine légale.

– Ça alors, je ne savais pas du tout… Et qui est la mère ?

– En fait, il a été adopté. Ses parents étaient de grands amis d'Hershel, et quand ils sont morts et que le petit s'est retrouvé tout seul, il s'est occupé de lui. Les Triton, je crois… Je les ai rencontrés une ou deux fois, c'étaient vraiment des gens sympathiques.

– Les Triton ? Vous voulez parler de Clark et Brenda Triton ?

– Oui, je crois bien que c'est ça… Ça va, jeune homme ?

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil à son apprenti, qui avait laissé échapper une exclamation, effondré par la nouvelle; les yeux dans le vague, il regardait Coleman sans le voir, le visage décomposé, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. En entendant l'égyptologue s'adresser à lui, il sursauta, puis tenta de se reprendre.

– Oui, ça va, merci. Je… je crois que j'ai fait un malaise, tenta-t-il de se justifier avec une faible esquisse de sourire.

– Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta l'homme. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

– Je veux bien, accepta Luke.

Tandis que l'homme allait chercher de l'eau, Layton en profita pour tenter de rassurer le jeune homme, sachant très bien ce qui avait provoqué ce « malaise ».

– Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il. Chez nous, tes parents vont très bien, n'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un autre temps, j'irais même jusqu'à dire un autre monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment de tes parents à toi dont Nathan parlait, mais du Clark et de la Brenda d'ici, les parents de l'autre Luke… ne te fais pas de souci, nous retrouverons tes parents sains et saufs dès que nous serons de retour chez nous.

Luke hocha la tête, moyennement convaincu.

– Oui, je sais… mais tout de même… et si c'était pareil chez nous ? S'il leur arrivait vraiment quelque chose ? Ou bien si on n'arrivait jamais à rentrer ?

– Bien sûr qu'on rentrera, Luke, je te le promets. Et il ne peut rien leur arriver. Ne te tracasse pas pour cela.

– Si vous le dites, professeur… finit par admettre le jeune garçon.

C'est à ce moment-là que Coleman revint avec un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit à Luke.

– Voilà, dit-il. Ça va mieux ?

– Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit ce dernier.

– Ça t'arrive souvent de te sentir mal, comme ça ?

– Non, c'est étrange… dit simplement Layton. D'habitude, c'est au contraire un enfant assez résistant… Tu te sens mieux, mon garçon ?

Luke acquiesça, souriant quand le professeur lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avec l'égyptologue, puis, apercevant l'heure, ils prirent congé de lui pour aller retrouver Luke.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital vers la fin de la matinée, ce dernier n'était pas encore sorti, et ils l'attendirent devant l'établissement pendant quelques minutes, songeant encore à leur rencontre avec l'homme.

Enfin, il les rejoignit, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

– Je n'ai rien pu découvrir de vraiment intéressant, sinon la confirmation de ce que je pensais, leur dit-il. La police va peut-être entreprendre une enquête… la question étant dans combien de temps… mais peu importe. Je peux très bien découvrir la vérité par moi-même.

– Tu as l'intention d'enquêter ? demanda Layton.

– Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua le jeune homme d'un air de défi. Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour cela, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. J'ai déjà réussi à dénicher les adresses de ses deux apprentis, ceux qui ont trouvé le corps. Je crois que c'est un bon départ.

– Ça risque d'être dangereux. S'il s'agit vraiment d'un meurtre, je doute que le meurtrier soit ravi de te voir approcher de cette affaire, surtout que ce n'est pas du tout ton rôle.

Luke haussa les épaules, comme si ce détail était la dernière chose qui lui importait.

– Ça, c'est mon problème. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. La question est : est-ce que vous me suivez ou pas ?

Layton acquiesça, sans conviction.

– Très bien, direction Hammersmith, dans ce cas, chez Evan Seymour.

Le numéro 12 d'Harwood Road était une petite maison en briques sans prétention. La haie, un peu haute, cachait presque la discrète clôture en fer forgé noir. Luke, après avoir passé le portail, s'engagea sur l'étroit chemin qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonna, suivi du professeur et de son apprenti.

Un garçon âgé d'à peu près 17 ans vint bientôt leur ouvrir. Des cheveux noirs en bataille retombaient sur son front, suffisamment longs pour que quelques mèches arrivent devant ses yeux bruns. Luke se présenta rapidement et exposa brièvement les raisons de leur visite.

– Euh… très bien, répondit le jeune homme, visiblement surpris. Entrez.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une petite pièce simplement meublée. Quatre fauteuils se faisaient face, et au milieu d'eux se tenait une table basse en bois. Des rideaux encadraient la fenêtre qui se découpait sur le mur du fond. Dans un coin de la pièce était rangé un petit secrétaire.

– Mes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés, les informa-t-il. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez repasser ce soit ou demain.

Il était évident qu'il aurait préféré. Il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec eux, surtout avec Luke. Le légiste paraissait l'impressionner, il ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil furtifs, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment le regarder mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce dernier était apparemment conscient de la nervosité qu'il provoquait chez le jeune homme, mais il n'y réagit pas.

– Oh, mais ce n'est pas à tes parents que nous voulons parler, lui dit-il avec un vague sourire. C'est à toi. A propos de la mort de M. Tillman.

– Ah, fit le garçon pour toute réponse, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

– Plusieurs choses, répliqua Luke. C'est toi qui a découvert le corps, il y a quelques jours, c'est ça ?

– Oui… enfin, non. C'est Seb qui est entré le premier, ce jour-là, c'est lui qui l'a découvert, mais j'étais avec lui.

– Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

– Eh bien, quand je suis arrivé au magasin, j'étais quelques minutes en avance, pour une fois. Seb était déjà là – c'est l'autre assistant. Il attendait dehors, et ça m'a surpris. D'habitude, M. Tillman arrive toujours avant nous, alors même quand on est en avance, il nous ouvre… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait personne, qu'il avait sonné mais qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Comme on était là trop tôt, on s'est dit qu'il fallait juste attendre, que pour une fois M. Tillman était en retard, alors on a attendu, mais même quand l'heure est arrivée, on n'a vu personne. Là, on a commencé à se demander ce qui se passait, et Seb a eu l'idée de passer par derrière pour aller dans l'atelier. Il a fait le tour, et la porte était ouverte, donc il est entré, mais il est ressorti très vite après, tout pâle. Il m'a dit que M. Tillman était mort, par terre, et qu'il fallait appeler la police. C'est ce qu'on a fait…

– Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps que tu le connaissais ?

– Ca fait à peu près trois ans que je suis apprenti chez lui. Mais je le connaissais déjà avant, c'était un ami de mes parents.

Le professeur Layton relâcha son attention, plus préoccupé par les révélations de son collègue que par les bavardages du jeune homme. Ainsi Clark et Brenda étaient morts… Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment le fait que Luke porte son nom, ce qui était parfaitement normal s'il l'avait adopté. Mais cela ne résolvait pas tout : en effet, le jeune homme ne semblait pas au courant que Layton n'était pas son père biologique, il n'avait visiblement même jamais entendu parler des Triton. L'hypothèse la plus logique était donc que le professeur le lui ait caché... mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu le contraindre à lui dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi important ?

De plus, malgré toute l'imagination qu'il pouvait déployer, le professeur ne reconnaissait pas son apprenti. Dur, cynique, arrogant, le caractère de Luke Layton était bien loin de celui du garçon enjoué et exubérant qui s'était toujours tenu à ses côtés, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce dernier devienne un jour comme lui. Sans parler de cette fascination morbide pour les cadavres… non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'à présent confirmait que le légiste et le jeune garçon étaient la même personne, c'était irréfutable… mais alors, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez cet autre Luke ?

– … Il jouait au tennis avec des gens de Gressenheller, je crois.

Layton sortit de ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce que l'université venait faire dans cette histoire ?

– Ils se voyaient souvent ? demanda Luke.

– En dehors du court, vous voulez dire ? Certains, oui, comme mes parents. Mais pas tous.

– Excusez-moi, intervint Layton, savez-vous qui jouait avec lui, généralement ?

– Mmmm… réfléchit le jeune homme. Je sais qu'ils étaient tout un groupe, ils organisaient des matches une fois par semaine, en tournant, mais je ne sais pas exactement qui, désolé.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Layton. Merci.

– Bon, eh bien je crois que c'est tout ce que nous avions à vous demander, dit Luke quand le professeur eut terminé. Merci beaucoup, nous allons y aller.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Layton et de Luke. Après avoir salué le jeune homme, ils partirent, rentrant chez Luke. Les sourcils froncés, ce dernier semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, mais qui ne portait pas ses fruits, à en juger par son air agacé; il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet, contrairement au professeur et au jeune garçon qui avaient commencé une conversation sur les années d'université de Layton et du père de Luke, inséparables à cette époque.

En arrivant chez lui, le légiste s'arrêta devant la boîte aux lettres, et en sortit un tas de courrier avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Il commença à trier, jetant toutes les publicités et rangeant dans un coin factures et journaux, quand une lettre attira son attention. Il l'observa un instant, haussant les sourcils, puis la retourna pour voir l'adresse de l'expéditeur; quelques secondes plus tard, il la jeta à la poubelle d'un geste énervé, sans même l'ouvrir. Layton, en le voyant faire, ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui avait pris, toutefois il ne dit rien.

Après avoir parcouru tout son courrier, il s'assit dans un fauteuil au salon en marmonnant, l'air toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, et alluma négligemment une cigarette, sans la moindre considération pour les deux autres, perdu dans ses pensées. En le voyant, Layton aussi se mit à réfléchir, tentant d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de son hôte et ce qui avait bien pu causer cette morosité subite. Finalement, Luke se pencha vers le professeur, lui avouant discrètement que l'odeur de la cigarette de Luke le dérangeait.

– Si ça ne te plaît pas, tant pis pour toi, gamin, déclara ce dernier sèchement, montrant clairement qu'il l'avait entendu. Tu n'as qu'à sortir.

– C'est ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, répondit Layton. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable pour nous le dire…

Luke Layton eut un rire sans joie.

– Désagréable ? répéta-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter que tu dirais ça. Ça n'a pas changé, pas vrai ?

Le professeur le regarda fixement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Oh, rien, continua Luke, se rendant compte que Layton n'avait pas saisi. J'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas vraiment le même. Oublie ça.

Sans répondre, Layton quitta la pièce avec Luke, laissant le légiste et ses méditations tranquilles.


	6. Mystère et Haut de forme

**Chapitre VI – Mystère et Haut-de-forme**

En cette nuit de nouvelle lune, le ciel londonien était d'un noir d'encre, et la seule lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'amis était celle, faible, des lampadaires. Le professeur Layton et Luke étaient endormis, comme la plupart des habitants du quartier, et le seul bruit venu troubler le silence de la pièce était le son régulier de leurs respirations. Soudain, un effroyable cri déchira la quiétude nocturne, les réveillant en sursaut, le cœur battant.

– Vous avez entendu, professeur ? murmura Luke, effrayé.

Layton acquiesça, tout aussi impressionné, quand le cri retentit à nouveau, encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Il était clairement émis par une voix d'homme, et pourtant il exprimait une telle angoisse, une telle terreur, qu'il semblait presque inhumain ; c'était un cri démuni, désespéré, et toute la détresse qu'il renfermait leur dressait les cheveux sur la tête. Luke se recroquevilla au fond de son lit en frissonnant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il lorsque le silence fut revenu. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Le jeune garçon avait véritablement peur ; malgré l'obscurité, le professeur entendait très bien le son peu assuré de sa voix. Il le comprenait assez aisément, d'ailleurs : lui-même entendait encore l'affreux bruit résonner à ses oreilles.

– Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit Layton.

– J'ai cru que ça venait de la maison… chuchota Luke.

– Ah ? Au contraire, j'avais l'impression que c'était plus lointain, tenta de le rassurer le professeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est passé, maintenant. Essaie de ne plus y penser. Que dirais-tu d'une petite énigme ?

Luke ne s'étonna même pas de l'idée de son mentor, pourtant incongrue étant donnée l'heure. Il savait que pour le professeur, une énigme représentait le meilleur moyen de se détendre et de se vider l'esprit, quel que soit le moment de la journée… même s'il ne partageait pas toujours son point de vue. A présent, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé.

– Une facile, s'il vous plaît, dit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de réfléchir énormément.

– Comme tu veux, répondit Layton, lui donnant un énoncé après avoir allumé la lumière.

Ce fut surtout cela qui termina d'apaiser le jeune homme ; la douce clarté émanant de la lampe de chevet avait quelque chose de rassurant. De plus, il se retrouvait en terrain connu ; en effet, sur combien de problèmes s'était-il déjà penché sous le regard patient du professeur ? Combien d'énigmes avait-il déjà résolues avec lui ? Et combien de mystères l'avait-il aidé à percer, aussi compliqués et sombres soient-ils ? Ils avaient déjà vécu beaucoup d'aventures similaires, après tout. Et tant qu'il était avec le professeur, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

– Et voilà, conclut-il avec satisfaction et soulagement en donnant sa réponse à Layton.

Bien qu'il lui ait demandé une énigme facile, ce dernier l'avait visiblement surestimé : il avait mis presque une demi-heure pour parvenir à une solution.

– C'est correct, sourit le professeur en lisant le chiffre griffonné sur le bout de papier que lui tendait son apprenti. Je savais que tu y arriverais. Si nous dormions, maintenant ?

Luke acquiesça, éreinté, et sombra dans le sommeil peu après que Layton eut éteint la petite lampe. Le professeur le regarda un moment dormir tranquillement, réfléchissant encore à tous les mystères qui ne cessaient de les assaillir depuis leur arrivée dans le futur, et qui tournaient dans sa tête comme autant de pièces d'un puzzle dont il ne pouvait voir l'image.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure. Luke étant encore endormi, il s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre.

Luke Layton était déjà là, assis à la table de la cuisine, le regard dans le vague, comme absorbé par la contemplation de sa tasse de café. En entendant le professeur arriver, il leva les yeux.

– Bonjour, le salua ce dernier avant de s'asseoir avec lui.

– Hello, répondit Luke d'un ton absent. Bien dormi ?

– Oui, plutôt bien, merci. A part cet horrible cri…

– Un cri ? fit le légiste en fronçant les sourcils. C'est étrange, je n'ai rien entendu de tel. Ce n'était pas plutôt un rêve ?

– Non, Luke l'a entendu aussi, assura le professeur. Et c'était le genre de bruit qu'on n'oublie pas.

– Etrange, répéta Luke.

Il termina son café sans rien ajouter pendant que Layton commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour son apprenti et lui, puis, adressant un bref « au revoir » au professeur, il sortit de la maison. Peu après, le jeune Luke arriva à la cuisine, l'air encore ensommeillé.

– 'Jour, professeur, articula-t-il avant de s'asseoir à la place que Luke Layton venait de quitter.

En le voyant fixer son verre sans le voir, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la similitude avec l'attitude du légiste, quelques instants plus tôt. Lui aussi avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit, songea-t-il.

L'eau pour son thé n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bouillir lorsqu'un coup de sonnette retentit. Layton alla ouvrir, suivi de Luke, curieux.

Devant la porte se tenait un homme relativement âgé. Un sourire aimable était esquissé sur ses lèvres, mais les rides qui sillonnaient son visage respiraient la fatigue. Une paire de lunettes argentée était posée sur son nez, sans dissimuler ses yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence. Ses cheveux étaient pour la plupart déjà gris, bien que certaines mèches n'aient pas encore perdu leur couleur brun-roux initiale, et soigneusement coiffés vers l'arrière sous un élégant haut-de-forme. Le professeur ne l'avait jamais vu, cependant il le reconnut presque immédiatement.

En les voyant, l'homme eut un sursaut de surprise, mais il se reprit rapidement.

– Bonjour, fit-il courtoisement. Je ne dérange pas ?

– Pas du tout, lui assura Layton. Entrez donc.

Le visiteur s'avança dans le hall d'entrée, retirant son couvre-chef tandis que le professeur refermait la porte derrière lui.

– Luke n'est pas ici ? lui demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil curieux au jeune garçon.

– Non, il est déjà parti travailler, fit le professeur.

Il sourit intérieurement. L'inconnu était visiblement très intrigué par eux, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Son regard observateur allait et venait de Layton à Luke, un peu incrédule. Voyant l'expression du professeur, il posa enfin la question qui sans doute lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

– Sans vouloir être indiscret… qui êtes-vous ? fit-il, comme s'il en avait déjà une petite idée.

Layton ne s'y trompa pas.

– Je crois que vous le savez déjà, professeur Layton, répondit-il.

Luke poussa une exclamation.

– Comment ! Professeur, cet homme… c'est vous ?

– Il semblerait, mon garçon, répondit le professeur. Et aussi le père de Luke Layton… n'est-ce pas ?

– Exactement, dit ce dernier, sans réellement comprendre. Mais comment…

– C'est une longue histoire. Voudriez-vous l'entendre ? demanda Layton.

– Avec plaisir, acquiesça l'autre professeur. Je voudrais bien savoir ce que signifie tout ceci…

Ils s'installèrent au salon, et le professeur raconta leurs aventures au visiteur, mais sans parler de leurs impressions sur Luke Layton. L'homme les écouta attentivement, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Layton ait fini de parler.

– Je comprends… commenta-t-il. C'est donc grâce à cette fabuleuse machine que vous vous retrouvez ici… Cela explique beaucoup de choses…

Le vieux professeur se tut un instant, réfléchissant.

– Chez vous… vous n'êtes pas le tuteur de Luke, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il encore.

– Non, en effet. Clark et Brenda sont en vie, et c'est donc naturellement eux qui remplissent ce rôle.

– Je vois.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. L'homme observait Luke avec curiosité, comme s'il essayait de le jauger. Son visage reflétait une certaine tristesse, de la nostalgie peut-être, ainsi qu'une forme de regret, presque d'inquiétude.

Ce fut Layton qui rompit le silence.

– Excusez-moi, pourrais-je moi aussi vous poser une question ?

– Bien sûr, répondit l'autre professeur d'un ton aimable. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Il m'a semblé que Luke Layton n'était pas au courant de l'identité de ses véritables parents… savez-vous pourquoi ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil perçant à Layton, puis lui sourit, d'un sourire sans véritable joie, un peu insolent, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, semblait-il lui dire. Si tu es moi, essaie donc de le deviner tout seul. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

– A propos de Luke, changea-t-il de sujet, pourriez-vous me rendre un petit service ? Je voulais lui dire quelque chose. Il est probable qu'il ne m'aurait pas écouté, mais…

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

– Enfin, je viens de penser que si c'est vous qui lui transmettez le message, il sera peut-être plus réceptif… Accepteriez-vous de faire cela pour moi ?

– Bien entendu, dit Layton. Quel est ce message ?

– Ce qu'il fait… il faut qu'il arrête tout. C'est vraiment trop dangereux, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pense. C'est de la folie pure, il faut absolument qu'il arrête. Vous le lui direz ?

– D'accord, lui assura le professeur, un peu interloqué.

– S'il vous plaît, essayez vraiment de le convaincre. C'est important.

– D'accord, répondit Layton, intrigué. Mais de quoi parlez-vous exactement ? Je ne comprends pas…

– J'espère que lui comprendra. Je dois avouer que je ne saisis pas tout non plus, mais je suis certain d'une chose : s'il persiste, tout ça finira mal.

Le professeur était toujours aussi perplexe, mais il avait la certitude que l'homme était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, on aurait cru que sa vie était menacée. Quand Layton lui assura encore une fois qu'ils transmettraient le message à Luke, il sembla un peu rasséréné, mais ses yeux exprimaient encore une angoisse non-feinte, au point que le professeur se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Ses propos étaient tellement dénués de sens…

– Merci beaucoup, dit-il finalement. Maintenant, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais y aller.

Il revint dans le hall d'entrée et reprit son chapeau. Soudain, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et se tourna vers les deux autres.

– Quant à vous… vous y gagneriez aussi à arrêter vos recherches, fit-il un peu plus froidement. Il y a certaines choses qui devraient rester secrètes. Cela n'apporterait rien de bon qu'elles ressurgissent du passé, à personne.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Layton, dépassé.

– Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, répondit l'homme. Croyez-moi, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Il les salua ensuite avec un sourire courtois, puis sortit de la maison. Le professeur le regarda s'éloigner, la tête pleine de questions. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cet étrange professeur Layton avait stimulé sa curiosité plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait refroidie, malgré ses tentatives. A quels secrets obscurs faisait-il allusion ? Et la façon dont il avait parlé de Luke… qu'est-ce que ce dernier faisait de tellement dangereux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, leur visiteur savait quelque chose, même s'il n'avait rien voulu leur dire…

Luke Layton rentra en début d'après-midi, l'air d'excellente humeur. Il rejoignit Layton et Luke, qui étaient installés au salon, en train de jouer aux échecs.

– Bonjour, leur lança-t-il joyeusement en pénétrant dans la pièce. Quoi de neuf ?

Le professeur le salua à son tour, avant de lui parler du vieux professeur.

– Nous avons reçu une visite, répondit Layton. Mon… autre moi-même, à ce qu'il semblerait.

– Mon père ? fit le légiste, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

Alors que Layton lui rapportait les propos de l'homme, son visage s'assombrit, visiblement énervé par ce qu'il entendait.

– Qu'il se mêle de ce qui le regarde, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Ce que je fais ne le concerne en rien.

Il paraissait en colère, comme si le simple fait que son père ait pu venir chez lui l'agaçait profondément. Après un moment, il fit un mouvement de la main, comme pour se dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et changea de sujet.

– Peu importe. Regardez plutôt ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Il faut absolument que vous voyiez ça, ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! Oh, quel idiot, je les ai laissés dans l'entrée. Je vais les chercher.

Il disparut un instant, laissant Luke et Layton perplexes, et revint rapidement avec un bocal en verre, dans lequel flottait une paire d'yeux. En voyant cela, les deux autres ne purent retenir une grimace de dégoût.

– Ne sont-ils pas sublimes ? dit-il avec extase, sans paraître remarquer leur réaction. Cette sphéricité parfaite est absolument exceptionnelle, je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant ! Et regardez un peu ces fines veinules, elles sont présentes sur toute la surface, bien visibles, et pourtant quelle délicatesse… C'est une véritable œuvre d'art ! La couleur des globes est également incroyable, pas tout à fait opaque, presque blanc cassé, c'est vraiment très rare d'avoir une teinte pareille… Les iris sont aussi superbes. Et la texture, tellement lisse, un peu brillante, sans aucune aspérité, et aux reflets magnifiques… au toucher, on se rend encore mieux compte à quel point ils sont délicats. Ah, je crois bien que j'ai trouvé là le clou de ma collection !

Pendant qu'il monologuait, le jeune Luke en profita pour l'observer, sans rien dire. Mine de rien, le médecin légiste était effrayant. Il y avait une telle passion dans ses paroles qu'il paraissait presque déconnecté de la réalité. Dans ses yeux brillait une étincelle de folie, et avec ses cheveux en bataille, il ressemblait effectivement à un savant fou, en admiration devant le résultat d'une nouvelle expérience. Ses gestes étaient animés d'un enthousiasme délirant, comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau jouet.

Finalement, il déposa soigneusement le bocal sur une petite commode, bien visible.

– J'ai une soudaine envie de thé, fit Layton alors que Luke faisait tourner le récipient contenant les yeux pour déterminer l'angle qui les avantagerait le plus. Quelqu'un en veut ?

– Oui, je veux bien un peu de ce thé au trèflebai, professeur, répondit le petit Luke d'une voix blanche.

Le professeur s'éloigna vers la cuisine pendant que Luke Layton, ayant décliné son offre, reculait de quelques pas pour juger de l'effet de son acquisition. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil placé en face, sans la quitter des yeux.

– Oh, tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail, continua-t-il. Il y en a un plus gros que l'autre, et même un peu allongé, en fait... Son propriétaire devait être assez myope de l'œil droit. Ça donne une touche originale, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'aime pas vraiment la symétrie.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bar, d'où il sortit une bouteille d'alcool. Il en proposa au jeune Luke, qui refusa poliment, puis se servit.

– A la santé de ce brave Tillman, fit-il en levant son verre vers le bocal, avant de prendre une gorgée et de venir se rasseoir dans le siège qu'il venait de quitter.

– Comment ? Vous voulez dire que… ce sont ceux du bijoutier ? s'exclama le jeune garçon.

– Eh oui. Superbes, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois dire que je ne regrette pas de… enfin, voilà.

– Regretter quoi ?

– Peu importe, rien d'important… des histoires d'administration, de papiers, de délais, c'est compliqué… disons juste que j'ai peut-être un peu triché. Mais ça en valait la peine, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Pour être honnête, non, je ne trouve pas. C'est juste affreux, je ne vois pas du tout qui pourrait avoir envie d'avoir ce genre de choses dans son salon… à part vous, je veux dire. Et puis je n'aimerais pas qu'on me prenne mes yeux, comme ça… rien que d'y penser, ça me donne des frissons.

Luke Layton lui lança un regard surpris.

– Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? Quand tu es mort, tu ne sens plus rien, tu sais, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Justement, si tu peux encore être utile ou agréable à quelqu'un, tant mieux, non ? Les gens aiment tellement être admirés, alors avant ou après qu'ils aient passé l'arme à gauche, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas mieux que de pourrir dans un trou ?

Voyant que Luke n'était pas convaincu, il soupira.

– Tous pareils, grommela-t-il. Quand les gens s'extasient devant un tableau, personne n'y trouve rien à redire, au contraire, même quand ça ne ressemble à rien. Et pourtant, la beauté des œuvres de la nature n'est jamais reconnue à sa juste valeur. Tu me déçois, gamin. Je t'aurais cru plus… ouvert.

– Je suis ouvert, protesta le jeune homme. Mais tout de même… je ne vois pas quel est l'attrait de garder ces choses, comme ça, chez vous ! C'est sordide, effrayant, et laid !

– Question de point de vue, railla le légiste. Et puis il faut savoir : tu trouves les yeux sordides et effrayants ou tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te prenne les tiens ? C'est paradoxal. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas ouvert pas tant que quelqu'un n'aura pas décidé de t'ouvrir. Dans tous les sens du terme, je veux dire…

Voyant Luke frissonner, il ricana, amusé. Son regard accrocha quelque chose.

– Tu as de jolies mains, fit-il, intéressé. Je peux jeter un œil ?

Il s'approcha, prenant la main gauche du garçon dans les siennes.

– Des mains de violoniste, je me trompe ? dit-il après l'avoir observée quelques instants, une drôle de lueur passant dans ses yeux. C'est intéressant.

Il sourit, et lâcha la main du jeune homme, qui croisa les bras, pas très rassuré par son attitude. Luke Layton sembla le remarquer, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de se rasseoir dans son siège et de prendre une autre gorgée d'alcool.

C'est à ce moment-là que Layton revint dans le salon, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posées deux tasses et une théière fumante. Il tendit la sienne au petit Luke avec un regard interrogateur, notant son expression soulagée.

– Merci, professeur, dit Luke avec un sourire, sans répondre à sa question muette.

Luke Layton termina son verre et le reposa sur la table.

– Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore du travail, fit-il. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans mon bureau, en bas.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, jetant un dernier coup d'œil ravi au bocal. Dès qu'il fut parti, Luke parla brièvement au professeur de son comportement étrange.

– Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il me donne la chair de poule, conclut-il.

– Effectivement, ce n'est pas très rassurant, approuva Layton. Je me demande bien ce qui peut lui passer par la tête…


	7. Suspicion

**Chapitre VII – Suspicion**

– Clark et Brenda Triton, c'est bien cela ? demanda l'officier de police.

Layton confirma.

– Attendez-moi un instant, répondit l'homme. Je vais voir dans nos archives si je peux le trouver.

Il s'éloigna vers une porte située derrière le bureau d'accueil, laissant le professeur et son apprenti seuls.

Espérant en apprendre plus sur la mort des Triton, ils s'étaient rendus au commissariat de police pour tenter de jeter un œil à leur dossier. C'était en effet par là qu'il fallait commencer, songeait Layton, puisque personne à sa connaissance ne semblant capable de – ou disposé à – les éclairer. L'événement datant, selon ce qu'il avait pu déduire des maigres informations déjà en sa possession, de plus de vingt ans, les archives de la police étaient probablement le seul endroit où ils pourraient trouver des réponses à leurs questions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revint dans la pièce.

– Ce dossier est classé, dit-il. Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous le confier.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils, surpris.

– On ne peut pas le consulter ? demanda le professeur.

– Non, je suis navré, répondit l'homme. A moins que vous n'ayez une autorisation spéciale, ce dossier n'est pas accessible au public. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il date du 22 février 1957.

Layton le remercia poliment, puis ils sortirent du bâtiment.

– Encore une piste qui ne mène à rien, soupira Luke.

– Oui, c'est inhabituel, réfléchit le professeur. D'ordinaire, tout le monde a accès aux dossiers classés… Il doit leur être arrivé quelque chose de moins banal que ce que nous pensions.

Luke hésita un instant.

– Vous croyez que… qu'ils se sont faits tuer ? suggéra-t-il timidement.

– On ne peut pas en être sûr maintenant, mais c'est possible, en effet… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir chercher ailleurs, répondit Layton.

L'espace d'un instant, il regretta leur époque. Sa renommée et ses relations lui auraient rapidement permis de voir le fameux dossier, ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus facile… Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Ils devraient se débrouiller autrement.

Pour l'heure, ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire des recherches : ils devaient bientôt rejoindre Luke Layton à la sortie de Gressenheller. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas en retard ; le professeur avait décidé de ne rien lui dire sur Clark et Brenda, ce dernier n'étant visiblement même pas au courant de leur existence. Autant donc ne pas risquer d'éveiller ses soupçons sur leurs activités en arrivant trop tard au rendez-vous.

Leur hôte était déjà devant le bâtiment administratif de l'université lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. En les voyant approcher, il les salua.

– Bonjour, lui répondit Layton. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

– Assez bien, dit le légiste. Je leur ai parlé de législation. C'est fastidieux, mais nécessaire.

Le professeur opina.

– Et… cette affaire avec le bijoutier ? risqua-t-il. Tu enquêtes toujours ?

Luke lui lança un regard perçant.

– Oui, bien sûr. Ça progresse, éluda-t-il.

Tout dans la voix du légiste indiquait qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber, aussi Layton n'insista-t-il pas.

Ils s'éloignaient du bâtiment lorsqu'une voix féminine parvint à leurs oreilles.

– Hé ! lança-t-elle à l'intention de Luke Layton.

Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue, poursuivant son chemin sans regarder dans sa direction. Toutefois, il ne put pas l'ignorer très longtemps : lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, la fille se planta au milieu du sentier, juste devant eux, leur bloquant le passage.

– Oh, bonjour, Graziella, soupira Luke d'un air ennuyé.

– Ah, ben tout de même, fit la fille. Tu es d'une impolitesse monstre.

Elle le toisa d'un air sévère, sans se démonter malgré la dizaine de centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle, dans une expression assez comique : le bout de son nez pointu remontait vers le haut, et ses sourcils froncés tranchaient étrangement avec l'étincelle de malice qui brillait naturellement dans ses yeux. Un carré de mèches blondes qu'elle ne cessait de ramener derrière ses oreilles encadrait son visage rond.

– Impoli, moi ? ironisa le légiste. Jamais, voyons ! Maintenant, très chère, excusez-moi de vous causer ce désagrément mais pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me laisser passer ? Vous êtes comme qui dirait en plein dans le chemin.

– Très drôle, Luke, répliqua la fille. Et non, je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici. Il faut qu'on parle.

Luke poussa un soupir encore plus profond que le précédent.

– Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois ! s'énerva-t-il. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, quoi que tu puisses faire !

– Tu as tort, assura Graziella. Après tout, personne d'autre n'est capable de supporter ton caractère de cochon. Sans moi, tu es tout seul…

– Je préfère encore être seul, merci bien, ricana Luke.

– Espèce d'asocial.

– Graziella, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant dix jours, fit-il avec lassitude. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'accroches autant ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocent comme ça, répliqua la fille. Je sais très bien que pour toi, c'est un record. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien compris que je n'obtiendrais rien de ce côté-là, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es une vraie tête de bois et tu le resteras. Je veux juste que tu me fasses des excuses.

– Que _je_ te fasse des excuses ? railla-t-il. Alors que c'est toi qui me harcèles depuis des semaines ?

– J'ai toutes les raisons de le vouloir ! Tu t'es servi de moi, puis tu m'as lâchée comme une vieille chaussette, alors que je te supportais avec patience…

– La notion est tout à fait subjective. Tu n'es pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais la patience incarnée, l'interrompit Luke, sarcastique.

– Tais-toi ! J'ai été _très_ patiente, étant donné tout ce que j'ai dû endurer ! Tes affreuses expositions…

– C'est de la science, protesta le légiste. Et même de l'art !

– …ton haleine d'alcoolique… poursuivit Graziella, sans lui prêter attention.

– Et encore, tu as échappé au pire, tu ne m'as jamais vu saoul.

– … tes délires dus à tes horribles substances chimiques…

– Franchement, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de délirer un peu, parfois, toi aussi.

– … ton désordre indescriptible…

– Quand les choses sont étalées, on les voit mieux ! Et tu n'as pas l'air de le regretter puisque tu essaies désespérément de me faire revenir.

– … tes mœurs plus que légères, malgré ta petite amie…

– Je ne te l'ai jamais caché, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.

– … tes épouvantables murmures, la nuit, qui m'empêchaient de dormir…

– Quoi ? l'interrompit-il brusquement, comme piqué au vif. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

– Je crois que ton boulot t'obsède beaucoup trop, répondit malicieusement Graziella, sentant qu'elle avait fait mouche. Tu n'arrêtes pas de marmonner quand tu dors, et pas des choses joyeuses, je t'assure. Dis-moi, tu fais des cauchemars ? Tu es trop impressionnable, peut-être ? Crois-moi, je suis sûre que ça s'arrangerait si tu cessais de passer plus de temps avec des cadavres qu'avec les vivants.

– Ne te mêle pas de ça, fit Luke d'un ton dur. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je ne fais pas de cauchemars !

– Ah bon ? Parce que ça y ressemblait beaucoup, en tout cas. Tu n'avais franchement pas l'air heureux.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! trancha le légiste, exaspéré. Si tu as fini de débiter tes inepties, je pourrais peut-être y aller, maintenant ? Avant que tu n'inventes une autre histoire à dormir debout ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la bouscula presque et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, agacé. Layton ne le suivit pas tout de suite, intrigué par sa réaction, préférant demander des précisions à la jeune fille sur ses paroles.

– De quoi vouliez-vous parler, exactement, tout à l'heure ? A propos de ce qu'il disait dans son sommeil ?

– La nuit ? dit la fille. Ben, je suis un peu insomniaque, en fait… ce n'est pas tellement ça qui m'empêchait de dormir, je l'avoue. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne m'y aidait pas… Ce n'était pas très rassurant de l'entendre, il s'agitait, parlait de choses affreuses, de mort, de sang, et il disait des choses que je n'aimerais pas répéter. Parfois, il lui arrivait de gémir, comme si quelque chose lui faisait peur… difficile à imaginer quand on le voit comme ça, pas vrai ?

– Et ça lui arrivait souvent ?

– Oh, je ne l'ai entendu que deux ou trois fois, mais sur dix jours, ce n'est pas si peu, je trouve. Je ne sais pas si d'habitude, ça le prend souvent…

Layton ne répondit pas : quelques mètres plus loin, Luke s'était aperçu qu'ils ne le suivaient pas et les attendait, une expression mi-énervée, mi-lasse peinte sur le visage. S'excusant auprès de Graziella, le professeur le rejoignit rapidement.

– Ne vous occupez pas de ce qu'elle raconte, lui dit Luke, comme s'il avait entendu la conversation. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'âneries. Cette fille a l'imagination la plus débordante qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Layton ne releva pas, et ils poursuivirent leur route en silence. Le professeur observa discrètement Luke Layton, plongé dans ses pensées, sans cesser de songer aux propos de Graziella, quelques minutes auparavant. En soi, ses paroles étaient bien anodines… celles d'une petite amie fâchée, sans plus. Non, c'était la réaction de Luke qui l'étonnait. D'habitude imperturbable face à tous les reproches concernant son mode de vie, il avait réagi au quart de tour, et après la plus innocente des assertions de la jeune fille, ce qui était pour le moins… curieux. C'était visiblement un sujet qu'il préférait éviter… mais pourquoi ? Se pouvait-il que ces murmures revêtent un sens particulier pour lui ? Quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas voir dévoilé, par exemple ? « Ce n'était pas très rassurant de l'entendre, il s'agitait, parlait de choses affreuses », avait-elle dit… Le professeur s'empêcha de sauter trop vite aux conclusions, mais il devait bien avouer que tout cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

– A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda soudain Luke.

– Oh, à rien d'important, répondit Layton, un peu trop vite.

Voyant Luke froncer les sourcils, il inventa rapidement quelque chose :

– En fait, je me demandais… quel genre de père j'ai dû être. C'est tellement difficile à imaginer…

– Oh, répondit le légiste.

Un ange passa, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse.

– Pas très facile à exprimer non plus, fit-il finalement. Je crois que tu as fait de ton mieux, même si tu aurais certainement pu te montrer un peu plus tolérant, parfois…

Il marqua une pause, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

– Même quand j'ai été majeur, tu n'as jamais compris que je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie, dit-il un peu plus froidement.

– Et tu t'es disputé avec… avec ton père, c'est ça ? A cause de ça ?

Luke hocha brièvement la tête.

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tenta-t-il sèchement de se justifier. Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon père, mais tu n'es pas lui. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça.

– Et ton enfance ? Comment était-ce ? demanda encore le professeur. Tu as des souvenirs ?

– C'est loin, tout ça, répliqua le légiste. Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

Layton n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre : une balle siffla à leurs oreilles, puis une deuxième.

– Aïe ! cria le petit Luke, portant la main à son bras.

Le professeur se précipita vers lui, inquiet, tandis que Luke Layton regardait autour d'eux, espérant trouver une trace du tireur ; toutefois celui-ci avait déjà disparu sans laisser de trace. Il se tourna alors vers Luke, dont le visage était crispé par la douleur. Une large tache rouge s'étalait déjà sur son bras, perçant à travers la manche de son pull.

– Laisse-moi examiner ça, dit-il doucement en s'approchant du jeune homme. Tu saignes beaucoup, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop grave…

Luke, pas très rassuré, ne put s'empêcher de reculer lorsque le légiste voulut regarder sa blessure. Il jeta un regard effrayé au professeur, dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses pires réserves concernant Luke Layton lui revenant instantanément en mémoire.

– Non ! cria-t-il dans un accès de panique, écartant l'homme du bras du jeune garçon en un réflexe protecteur.

Il regretta presque son geste, mais c'était trop tard Luke Layton lui décocha un regard surpris.

– Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital, dit le professeur, s'interposant entre le légiste et le jeune homme.

– Tu sais, j'ai un diplôme de médecin, fit Luke, un peu vexé. Je suis capable de soigner une blessure.

– Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, insista Layton. Tu… tu n'as pas de matériel, ici !

– C'est vrai, mais j'en ai chez moi, c'est quand même moins loin, protesta encore Luke.

Toutefois, en voyant le regard du professeur et de son apprenti, il abandonna.

– Très bien, allons à l'hôpital, si ça te rassure davantage, marmonna-t-il.

Ils se rendirent donc à la clinique universitaire de Gressenheller, la plus proche de là où ils se trouvaient. Par chance, la blessure de Luke ne s'était pas infectée, et il n'avait pas encore perdu trop de sang ; il en fut donc quitte avec un simple bandage ainsi que quelques examens, au grand soulagement du professeur. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas encore totalement rasséréné..

– Tout de même… réfléchit-il lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital. C'est de plus en plus inquiétant. Qui peut bien nous en vouloir au point de nous tirer dessus ?

– Aucune idée, répondit Luke Layton. Tu as dit qui tu étais à quelqu'un susceptible de vouloir que vous disparaissiez ?

– Non, pas que je sache…

Le professeur se tut, véritablement soucieux. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'ils manquaient de se faire tuer… de plus, ils ne disposaient d'aucun indice permettant d'identifier celui qui voulait leur peau, ce qui n'en rendait la menace que plus dangereuse. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, ni quand et comment il frapperait la prochaine fois…

– Nous avons eu de la chance, ajouta Luke. Si le gamin s'était trouvé un tout petit peu plus à gauche…

– Je préfère ne pas y penser… Pourvu que ça ne se reproduise pas, souhaita Layton, sans trop y croire.

– Espérons, fit Luke, avant de se taire, l'air renfrogné.

Layton se doutait de ce qui le tracassait, mas il ne fit pas de commentaire, un peu gêné. Ce fut le légiste qui ramena le sujet sur la table, quelques minutes plus tard.

– Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par dire. Un bandage pareil, c'est très facile à faire… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé m'en occuper ?

Le professeur ne parvint pas à lui répondre, et la tension grimpa entre eux. Il comprenait que Luke Layton se pose des questions ; il avait été totalement stupide de réagir comme il l'avait fait. Sur le moment, il avait complètement perdu son sang-froid en le voyant approcher de Luke, commettant une terrible maladresse, alors qu'il aurait mieux valu faire preuve de plus de subtilité… Toutefois, il n'avait aucun moyen de se justifier auprès de lui. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler des terribles soupçons qu'il nourrissait à son égard, même s'il devait certainement l'avoir déjà remarqué, avec le peu de sagesse dont il avait fait preuve…

– Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que… j'ai pensé que…

– Que c'était plus prudent de l'amener à l'hôpital que de me laisser faire, compléta Luke à sa place. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est : pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Cette fois, Layton ne tenta même pas de dire quoi que ce soit, et ils parcoururent le chemin menant à la maison de Luke dans un désagréable silence.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ce dernier disparut dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau, peu désireux de rester avec Layton et Luke dans cette pesante atmosphère. En passant près de la commode de l'entrée, il jeta négligemment sa casquette dessus, faisant voler quelques papiers qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Quelque chose au milieu de tout cela attira l'attention du professeur, qui s'approcha pour y regarder de plus près.

– _My word_… murmura-t-il. Alors…

Le petit Luke se rapprocha lui aussi, curieux. En voyant ce que le professeur tenait en main, il ne tarda pas à comprendre.

– Professeur, vous voulez dire que… fit-il, sans terminer sa phrase, pâlissant en réalisant ce que cela pouvait signifier.


	8. Volte face

**Chapitre VIII – Volte-face**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudain dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, faisant sursauter Luke et Layton. Quelques instants plus tard, Luke quitta son bureau et décrocha le combiné, adressant un bref « allô ? » à son interlocuteur. Le professeur entendit vaguement une voix masculine de l'autre côté, sans parvenir à déterminer ce qu'elle disait toutefois ce ne devait pas être très intéressant, car Luke l'interrompit sèchement.

– Ca ne m'intéresse pas, monsieur, trancha-t-il. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus être dérangé pour aucune de vos offres, si intéressantes soient-elles. Au revoir.

Il lui raccrocha ensuite au nez, et se retourna pour regagner son bureau. En passant dans l'entrée, il s'arrêta, remarquant l'expression tendue de Layton et de Luke, qui n'avaient pas bougé.

– Ca va ? leur demanda-t-il, intrigué. Il y a un problème ?

– Non, absolument pas, pourquoi ? répondit Layton, s'efforçant sans réel succès de se composer une mine décontractée.

Discrètement, il cacha derrière son dos la carte de visite de Luke qu'il était occupé d'examiner, celle que Barton lui avait rapportée quelques jours auparavant. La carte retrouvée sur le corps du défunt bijoutier…

Luke Layton haussa les sourcils, sans comprendre l'attitude du professeur.

– Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu as l'air… bizarre.

– Non, pas du tout, il n'y a aucun souci, lui assura Layton, avec toutefois moins d'aplomb que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Il esquissa un sourire qui, malgré ses efforts, lui semblait toujours peu naturel. Le légiste lui lança un long regard interrogateur, mais n'insista pas.

– Très bien, fit-il, sceptique, avant de descendre et de disparaître derrière la porte de son bureau, au grand soulagement du professeur.

Dès qu'il fut parti, ce dernier contempla à nouveau le petit morceau de carton. Il était assez abîmé les coins se dédoublaient, et quelques mots qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer étaient griffonnés au dos. Mais plus que ces détails, c'était la simple réalité de l'objet qui intéressait Layton, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la carte paraissait confirmer tous ses soupçons à propos de Luke Layton c'était le témoin matériel que son hypothèse tenait la route, que le légiste avait bel et bien rencontré le bijoutier lorsque ce dernier était encore vivant…

– Luke, je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose, dit-il. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, professeur ? demanda le jeune garçon. Est-ce que vous pensez que… Luke Layton est…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, cependant le professeur comprit très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Le coupable ? Le meurtrier de M. Tillman ? fit-il. Je crois que c'est en effet très probable, mon garçon. C'est la seule hypothèse logique qui me vient à l'esprit.

– Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Luke. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

– Réfléchis une minute. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser Luke Layton à commettre un tel crime, alors qu'il n'avait vu le bijoutier qu'une ou deux fois au maximum ?

– Les yeux ! réalisa le jeune homme. Il aura voulu lui prendre ses yeux !

– C'est également ce que je pense, confirma Layton. Luke Layton n'a pas dû rencontrer l'orfèvre très souvent, ni même très longtemps, toutefois cela lui a suffi pour remarquer ses yeux et vouloir se les approprier. La suite est facile à deviner…

– C'est horrible ! s'écria Luke. Tuer quelqu'un juste pour ça…

– Malheureusement, oui. Le pauvre n'a pas eu de chance. Quand on y pense, c'était un plan remarquablement simple et ingénieux : il lui a suffi de s'introduire dans l'atelier du bijoutier et de déposer quelques grammes de cyanure au fond d'une tasse. Il pouvait facilement en trouver sur place, cette substance étant utilisée en orfèvrerie. Personne ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

– A ce propos, professeur… il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Luke. Tout le monde croyait que c'était un accident, c'est lui qui a avancé le premier l'hypothèse d'un meurtre. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je veux dire, c'aurait été plus prudent pour lui de ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il avait besoin que la police prenne cette hypothèse en compte pour pouvoir récupérer les yeux, avança Layton. Les victimes de simples accidents sont directement prises en charge par le salon funéraire. Là-bas, il n'a aucune influence, il n'aurait même jamais été autorisé à approcher du corps. En faisant penser que l'homme avait peut-être été assassiné, il s'assurait que ce dernier se retrouve à la morgue criminelle, où Luke pouvait beaucoup plus facilement jouer de ses relations pour obtenir les objets de sa convoitise. De plus, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux pour lui que tu ne le crois : son statut de médecin légiste lui permettait de brouiller assez facilement les pistes, et avec une certaine marge d'action.

– Mais il a lui-même décidé d'enquêter sur le meurtre… releva Luke.

– C'était un moyen très intelligent à la fois de se disculper et de vérifier qu'aucune preuve ne subsistait de son crime. Tu as dû remarquer que cette enquête n'avait pas l'air d'aboutir à grand-chose…

Luke frissonna, effrayé.

– Il a vraiment pensé à tout, chuchota-t-il. Mais comment avez-vous compris tout ça ?

– Ce sont les paroles de mon futur moi-même qui m'ont mis sur la voie. Il avait l'air effrayé par ce que Luke faisait et voulait nous dissuader d'enquêter sur quelque chose, tu te souviens ? Je crois qu'il était au courant des agissements de son fils et qu'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité sur son compte.

– Il a aussi dit qu'il devait arrêter quelque chose… se souvint Luke. Est-ce que vous croyez que… ce n'est pas la première fois ? Ou qu'il a l'intention de tuer d'autres personnes ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Layton. J'espère de tout cœur que ce n'est pas le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons nous montrer très, très prudents. Je crains ce dont il serait capable s'il apprenait ce que nous savons…

Ce soir-là, l'atmosphère fut lourde et tendue. Layton faisait de son mieux pour animer une conversation normale, mais l'attitude du petit Luke trahissait tous ses efforts : le jeune garçon ne cessait de s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège, se tenant le plus loin possible de Luke Layton et lui lançant de brefs regards effrayés tout en évitant délibérément d'éviter son regard. Naturellement, le légiste ne fut pas dupe une lueur interrogatrice luisait dans son regard, et il finit par lâcher une remarque.

– Il y a un problème, gamin ? Tu m'as l'air bien agité, ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien, rien du tout, répondit Luke.

Il échangea un bref regard avec le professeur. Cela n'échappa pas à Luke Layton, qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, mais leur lança un long regard scrutateur qui les mit mal à l'aise.

Un peu plus tard, épuisé par sa blessure et son inquiétude, Luke finit par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon. Le stress qu'il avait manifesté ne se faisait plus ressentir, mais l'ambiance était toujours tendue entre les deux hommes. Un silence de plomb régnait, troublé seulement par le léger son de la respiration du jeune homme. Luke Layton le regardait dormir, l'air morose, avec la désagréable impression d'être épié par le professeur, comme s'il jaugeait le moindre de ses gestes. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop que faire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère voyant son apprenti frissonner, il partit lui chercher une couverture, pas très rassuré mais cependant soulagé de s'éloigner de la pesante compagnie de Luke Layton.

Dès qu'il fut seul, le légiste soupira. Le comportement du petit Luke, ce soir-là, le tracassait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait preuve d'une telle angoisse, et pourquoi celle-ci, dans une moindre mesure, semblait partagée par le professeur. Il sentait bien que c'était lui qui en était à l'origine, mais de là à en saisir la raison exacte… Il esquissa un bref sourire sans joie. Voilà qu'il se faisait même peur à lui-même…

Soudain, Luke gémit dans son sommeil, portant la main à son bras blessé dans un réflexe convulsif. Intrigué, Luke Layton s'approcha, et jeta un coup d'œil à son bras bandé. Pas étonnant que ça le gêne, un pansement pareil, songea-t-il, grommelant intérieurement contre l'incompétence de certains médecins. Délicatement, il commença à le défaire, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il vit le côté intérieur du bandage, il poussa un soupir désabusé : un morceau d'ouate était resté accroché au tissu, imbibé de désinfectant, juste à l'endroit de sa plaie. C'était sûrement ça qui le dérangeait, conclut-il le frottement de l'ouate contre la blessure ne devait pas être des plus agréables. Il chercha dans ses tiroirs un outil pour retirer l'objet intempestif, mais ne trouva qu'un petit scalpel néanmoins, il décida que ça ferait l'affaire, et revint au côté du jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment que Layton arriva dans la pièce. En voyant Luke Layton penché sur son apprenti, son cœur rata un battement ; il se précipita vers lui, sentant tout son sang-froid refluer. Le légiste, quand il l'entendit arriver, se tourna naturellement vers lui, mais dès qu'il vit son expression furieuse et effrayée, il se redressa, s'éloignant de Luke. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main, le professeur pâlit, tétanisé par les conclusions qu'il venait de tirer.

– Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui. Ne songe même pas à le toucher !

Il se plaça entre eux et arracha le scalpel de la main du légiste, le cœur battant.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ? poursuivit-il, ses nerfs lâchant presque.

– Assez fait quoi ? fit Luke brutalement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tu le sais très bien, répondit Layton d'un ton dur. Ce n'est plus la peine de bluffer.

– Très bien, dit Luke avec un rictus. Admettons que, comme tu dis, je bluffe. Mais dis-moi juste ce que tu insinues précisément, parce que je ne peux pas le deviner.

Le professeur se tut un instant, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer ressemblaient très fort à des aveux… Ainsi il avouait qu'il faisait quelque chose de peu recommandable, voire pire. Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune crainte ? Il prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à dévoiler ce qu'il savait. Désormais, il n'était plus temps de reculer, quelle que puisse être sa réaction par après.

– Le meurtrier de Tillman… déclara-t-il. C'est toi !

Il pointa vers lui un index assuré, le visage fermé. Cependant, la réaction de Luke Layton le prit totalement au dépourvu.

Pendant un moment, le jeune homme le regarda fixement, un air de totale stupeur peint sur les traits. Un ricanement sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres, et son expression commençait lentement à se décomposer lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement, tournant le dos au professeur, lui cachant ainsi son visage et ce qu'il aurait pu y lire.

Un silence dérangeant s'installa. Layton, réalisant que quelque chose clochait, s'apprêta à parler, mais Luke prit la parole avant lui.

– Brillant, dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre ironique, mais qui tremblait trop pour que l'effet en soit réussi. J'avais oublié à quel point tes talents d'enquêteur étaient impressionnants.

Il se tut ensuite, incapable d'ajouter un mot tant sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser. L'entendre acheva immédiatement de convaincre le professeur qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur il ne comprenait pas très bien où, ni comment il s'était trompé, mais la réaction du légiste valait toutes les preuves du monde.

– Je suis désolé, tenta-t-il maladroitement de s'excuser. Je crois qu'il y a dû y avoir un malentendu. Je ne voulais vraiment pas… c'est en voyant cette carte dans l'entrée, j'ai été induit en erreur, sans doute aussi à cause de ces yeux… Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment navré, je comprends maintenant que je me suis entièrement fourvoyé…

Luke Layton se prit la tête entre les mains, anéanti. Il aurait tout donné pour que le professeur s'arrête de parler chacun de ses mots lui faisait mal, comme autant de piques venues se ficher au plus profond de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit cette image qui le hantait, l'image de ce doigt accusateur pointé vers lui, de ce regard empli de peur et de reproches à la fois. Son père le prenait pour un meurtrier cette prise de conscience lui faisait l'effet d'une gigantesque claque dans la figure. Son attitude et celle de Luke prenaient à présent tout leur sens, pourtant cette révélation ne lui procurait que de l'amertume. Son propre géniteur ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il se sentait blessé, trahi il avait beau se répéter que cet homme n'était pas vraiment son père, que son véritable père vivait à des kilomètres de là, dans sa maison de Cambridge, il ne parvenait pas à s'en persuader. Comment croire à une telle chose, quand tout en lui, à cet instant, lui rappelait l'auteur de ses jours ? Il haïssait cette voix, il haïssait ces justifications maladroites, il haïssait cette sollicitude qui lui paraissait hypocrite, alors que ses paroles ne faisaient que l'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'abîme d'incertitude qui s'était ouvert en lui.

– Tais-toi ! finit-il par hurler, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Il se retourna, faisant face à Layton, mais le regretta aussitôt. La vision de son visage désolé, qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop cruellement, lui était odieuse il n'avait qu'une envie, détruire jusqu'au souvenir de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, dit-il, crachant toute sa rage et son incompréhension à la tête du professeur, qui tressaillit. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Je mène ma vie comme il _me_ plaît, tu entends ? Et tant pis si elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! Quoi que tu puisses faire, je ne serai _jamais_ un gentleman, que ça te plaise ou non, alors arrête de me dire ce que je dois être ! Si j'ai tellement mal tourné, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes encore de moi ? Va-t-en, renie donc ton dépravé, ton tueur de fils qui te fait tant honte, au lieu de perdre ton temps à le cribler de reproches !

Rester dans la même pièce que Layton lui devenant soudain intolérable, et il éprouva soudain un irrésistible besoin de sortir, de changer d'air, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Retenant à grand-peine son envie de lui jeter son poing dans la figure, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, essuyant rageusement une larme venue déborder du trop-plein de ses émotions.

Après son départ, Layton resta un long moment silencieux, ne parvenant pas à croire que la scène qui venait de se dérouler avait véritablement eu lieu. Il se sentait stupide, plus stupide que jamais auparavant. Le médecin légiste était innocent, cela lui crevait à présent les yeux il en était aussi sûr qu'il l'avait été du contraire à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

– Professeur… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le petit Luke, que les cris de Luke Layton avaient réveillé.

Le professeur, encore secoué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne l'entendit pas tout de suite. La voix du médecin légiste, à ce moment, résonnait plus fort dans ses oreilles que celle de son apprenti, aussi ce dernier répéta-t-il une seconde fois sa question.

– Il semblerait que je me sois trompé, répondit Layton dans un murmure. J'ai fait une erreur impardonnable… et c'est retombé sur Luke Layton. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

– Oui, il était plutôt fâché, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce parce que vous lui avez dit que vous le croyiez coupable ?

– Oui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, en fin de compte… Luke, j'ai vraiment été aveugle, soupira le professeur. J'aurais dû ouvrir plus grand les yeux avant de tirer d'aussi graves conclusions.

– Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, répondit le jeune homme. Je vous avouerai que j'en étais certain, moi aussi. Mais si ce n'est pas lui, alors qui peut bien avoir tué le bijoutier ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Layton. Mais j'ai le sentiment que cette affaire et celle de la mort de tes parents sont liées. Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur eux au bureau de police… toutefois j'y ai réfléchi, et je crois que nous aurons plus de chance en allant voir aux archives du journal. Il doit leur être arrivé quelque chose de peu ordinaire et dans ce cas, cet évènement aura tout naturellement été relaté dans les journaux. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose que nous ayons à faire.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit où passer la nuit, trouvant qu'abuser encore de l'hospitalité de Luke Layton ne serait pas des plus indiqués, et se rendirent le lendemain aux archives du London Times. Malheureusement, ils semblaient jouer de malchance : la dame de l'accueil leur indiqua que les archives de l'année 1957 avaient été complètement détruites par une fuite d'eau.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, lui dit-elle. Le seul article qui nous reste de cette année est celui-ci.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier cassant et gondolé par l'humidité. Il était pratiquement illisible à cause des taches d'eau qui avaient fait ruisseler l'encre, et le professeur ne parvint à déchiffrer que quelques mots.

– Le seul témoin de la scène est Lu… Luke T., le l… non, ce doit être un f… le f… impossible de lire à cet endroit. Un peu plus loin, on a : … a été retrouvé au… C'est tout ce que j'arrive à lire.

Dans leur malheur, Layton ne parvenait malgré tout pas à croire à leur chance : le seul article subsistant de l'année 1957 paraissait en rapport, de près ou de loin, avec l'affaire qui les intéressait. Mais la coupure ne faisait que poser de nouvelles questions : de quoi Luke avait-il donc été le témoin ? Visiblement, cela datait d'avant que Layton l'ait adopté, puisqu'il était désigné sous le nom de Luke T., et non pas Luke L. Et qu'est-ce qui avait été retrouvé ? Il relut plusieurs fois l'article, cependant il n'en tira rien de plus.

– Merci beaucoup, dit-il à la dame en lui rendant la coupure. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la date de cet article ?

– Oh, vous pouvez le garder, répondit celle-ci. Je crois qu'on finira de toute façon par le jeter… Si ça peut vous aider, il était rangé en mars ou en avril, mais je ne saurais pas être plus précise. De plus, il se peut qu'il ait été déplacé à cause de l'inondation.

Le professeur la remercia, puis sortit du bâtiment en réfléchissant. Plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de les éclairer, une personne qu'il savait au courant de beaucoup de choses. Il ignorait s'il accepterait de les aider, toutefois il fallait qu'ils essayent il ne se sentait pas capable de retourner chez Luke Layton à présent. Il devait absolument résoudre cette énigme, ne serait-ce que pour lui-même, mais aussi et surtout, de manière plus confuse, pour tenter de se rattraper auprès du médecin légiste : il ne pouvait pas rester sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il lui montre que non, l'enquête n'était pas terminée, qu'il était conscient de s'être trompé. Il savait que l'affaire de la mort des Triton n'avait aucun rapport évident avec celle de Tillman, pourtant il sentait que résoudre l'une lui apporterait au moins un indice pour comprendre l'autre. Après tout, ne disait-on pas souvent qu'il fallait regarder le passé pour construire l'avenir ?

– Luke, je crois qu'il est temps que nous rendions une petite visite à mon futur moi-même, dit-il. Je suis certain qu'il pourra nous en apprendre plus.

– Vous savez où le trouver ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Je crois bien que oui, répondit Layton. Il a envoyé plusieurs lettres à Luke Layton, et il semblerait qu'il soit descendu à l'hôtel Castle, non loin d'ici. J'espère qu'il acceptera de nous parler…

L'hôtel Castle, contrairement à ce que laissait supposer son nom, était un modeste bâtiment situé au centre de Londres. L'endroit n'était pas très luxueux, mais semblait toutefois assez confortable et propre. La décoration ne s'embarrassait pas de superflu, plus utilitaire qu'autre chose : c'était le genre d'endroit conçu pour attirer moins les touristes que tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'un endroit où dormir pour quelque temps. Grâce à l'adresse que Layton avait vue au dos d'une lettre, ils le trouvèrent sans trop de difficultés, toutefois une fois arrivés, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la chambre qu'il occupait. Par chance, la dame de l'accueil accepta de les aider.

– Monsieur ? insista-t-elle comme le professeur était plongé dans ses pensées.

– Excusez-moi, fit Layton en revenant à lui. Que disiez-vous ?

– Mr. Layton occupe le n°12.

– Merci beaucoup, répondit le professeur d'un ton d'excuse.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'escalier qu'elle leur avait indiqué, grimpant les marches en silence. Le professeur avait de nouveau l'air absent, et la culpabilité qui se lisait encore dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Luke.

– Vous savez, professeur, ce n'est pas votre faute, dit-il, sachant très bien ce qui le tourmentait. N'importe qui aurait pensé la même chose. Et puis, l'erreur est humaine, après tout.

– Il n'empêche que certaines erreurs peuvent avoir des conséquences désastreuses, répliqua ce dernier. La réaction de Luke était… eh bien, désastreuse. Quand j'y pense, il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible. J'ai été plus influencé par ce que j'ai pu voir de lui que par les faits en eux-mêmes.

– Et la carte ? Et tous les organes ? Ca aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Votre hypothèse m'a paru tout à fait plausible, vous savez. Les circonstances jouaient vraiment contre lui.

– Tout de même, mon garçon… j'ai agi stupidement. Je n'aurais pas dû être si sûr de moi.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Luke. Vous êtes toujours le grand professeur Layton, le maître des énigmes ! Et nous allons finir par résoudre celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je l'espère…

Il arrivèrent bientôt devant la chambre, et frappèrent à la porte, espérant que l'archéologue serait présent.

Ce dernier vint leur ouvrir quelques instants plus tard, l'air surpris de les voir.

– Bonjour, leur fit-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit Layton. J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir de certaines choses avec vous… Pourriez-vous nous accorder un peu de votre temps ?

Le vieux professeur leur lança un long regard indéchiffrable.

– Entrez donc, leur proposa-t-il d'un ton poli, bien qu'un peu froid. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir autant vous aider que vous l'espéreriez.

A l'image du rez-de-chaussée, la chambre n'avait rien de fastueux. Petite, elle n'était meublée que du strict minimum : un lit, une armoire, une chaise et une table. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur unie et neutre. Le père de Luke Layton les invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis que lui-même prenait place sur la seule chaise.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il savait déjà très bien pourquoi ils étaient là.

Layton lui relata les divers éléments de son investigation, lui exposant les quelques conclusions qu'il en avait tirées – tout en évitant soigneusement de parler de sa confrontation avec Luke Layton – et surtout les questions qu'il se posait encore.

– Je suis certain qu'il est arrivé quelque chose d'inhabituel à Clark et Brenda, conclut-il. Quelque chose que, pour une raison que j'ignore, vous avez caché à leur fils. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ? Que s'est-il exactement passé ?

L'autre professeur esquissa un sourire sans joie, comme s'il avait deviné depuis le départ qu'ils en arriveraient là.

– Je regrette, mais non, je ne peux rien vous dire, fit-il. Je crois que nous en avons déjà discuté. Il se trouve que j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas en parler. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider.

– Je vous promets que rien de ce que vous pourrez nous dire ne quittera cette pièce, promit le professeur. S'il vous plaît, si vous savez quelque chose, il faut que vous nous le disiez.

– Et pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ?

Il lança un long regard à Layton, conscient qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, sans rien répondre il ne voulait surtout pas lui avouer qu'il avait accusé son fils d'être un assassin. Il en avait trop honte, et il savait bien que cela n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Le vieux professeur soupira.

– Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il. Pour des raisons qui m'appartiennent, je n'ai aucune intention de vous parler de tout cela. Aujourd'hui, toute cette histoire appartient au passé, et c'est là qu'elle doit rester. Il ne sert à rien de parler de fantômes datant d'il y a plus de vingt ans.

– Mais vous le savez ! s'exclama Luke. Vous savez ce qui leur est arrivé ! Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de savoir ? Ce sont mes parents, après tout !

– Jeune homme, as-tu bien entendu ce que je viens de dire ? répliqua l'homme. Il y a des souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais réveiller ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, fouiner dans toute cette affaire n'apportera rien de bon, à personne, alors écoutez mes conseils, repartez dans votre époque et arrêtez tout. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous.

– Très bien, consentit le professeur. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aurais encore une question à vous poser.

Il lui tendit la coupure de journal. Le vieux Layton la prit et la survola un instant du regard.

– La seule phrase que je suis parvenu à déchiffrer rapportait que Luke aurait été témoin de quelque chose, expliqua le professeur. Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?

L'archéologue ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant toujours le morceau de papier.

– Pas la moindre, dit-il finalement en le lui rendant. Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il pourrait s'agir.

– Je vois, fit Layton.

Reprenant l'article, il murmura comme pour lui-même, réfléchissant :

– Dans ce cas, je vais sans doute devoir le lui demander directement… cela m'ennuie, mais c'est la seule solution qu'il nous reste si nous voulons avancer. Merci, dit-il ensuite plus intelligiblement à l'adresse du vieux professeur, qui paraissait soudain anxieux.

– Ca ne servira à rien, l'interrompit-il précipitamment. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, il n'en a probablement aucun souvenir. Vous perdez votre temps.

– Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, répondit Layton, un peu surpris. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en a jamais parlé qu'il ne s'en souvient pas. Il doit certainement pouvoir nous rapporter quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un simple détail. Je vous remercie, c'est tout ce que nous avions à vous demander.

– Attendez ! s'écria l'homme alors qu'ils se levaient, s'apprêtant à partir. Vous ne pouvez pas lui parler de tout ça !

– Pourquoi donc ? demanda Layton, intrigué. Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Parce que…

Le vieux professeur poussa un profond soupir.

– Très bien, vous avez gagné. Je vais tout vous raconter.


	9. L'ombre des souvenirs

**Chapitre IX - L'ombre des souvenirs  
**

Luke Layton contempla son verre d'un œil absent. Il reprit une gorgée de whisky; l'alcool, en descendant dans sa gorge, lui procura une douce sensation de chaleur, mais ne parvint pas à combler le vide glacial qui l'habitait.

Les paroles du professeur résonnaient encore à ses oreilles comme autant de coups de poignard; la scène hantait son esprit, se répétant sans cesse, et chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard qui lui avaient été adressés lui faisaient l'effet d'une flèche qui en se fichant dans sa poitrine y distillaient un venin aussi lourd que du plomb. Il savait mieux que personne que ces évènements étaient réels; pourtant, il parvenait à peine à croire qu'il s'étaient réellement produits. C'était comme si un voile atténuait leur précision, à la manière d'un rêve, mais sans réduire leur tranchant impact. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père se retournerait un jour contre lui comme cela, et la surprise consternée rendait le choc encore plus terrible.

Toutes ses illusions s'envolèrent : même s'il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à ce que Layton l'approuve et le comprenne, il croyait jusqu'alors qu'il le connaissait tout de même un peu. Il savait bien que la plupart des gens n'était généralement pas très à l'aise avec lui -et devait bien avouer ne pas faire grand-chose pour améliorer ses relations-, mais son propre père ? La culpabilité l'étreignit, bien qu'il sût n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour effrayer jusqu'à l'auteur de ses jours ? Quel fils était-il donc pour que son père se méprenne aussi cruellement sur son compte ? Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable ne serait-ce que d'imaginer pareille hypothèse; la conviction qu'il avait manifestée lui apparaissait comme la plus affreuse des trahisons. Il se sentait profondément déçu, et éprouvait une si violente colère qu'il en aurait hurlé; mais paradoxalement, un puissant sentiment de lassitude et d'impuissance lui ôtait toute envie de réaction.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'aperçut que l'alcool, loin de l'aider à se vider l'esprit de ses tourments comme il l'escomptait, ne faisait que le plonger plus profondément dans l'abîme de ses sombres pensées. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se leva, paya sa consommation encore à moitié pleine et sortit du bar, respirant l'air frais sans en éprouver aucun soulagement. Il se mit à marcher, commença à errer au hasard dans les rues de la capitale, comme un fantôme.

Mais ce n'était pas son père qui lui avait adressé ces paroles sans retour, lui murmura soudain une petite voix charitable. Ce Layton est une autre personne. Même s'il lui ressemble, ce n'est pas lui.

Il se raccrocha à ces mots comme à une bouée de sauvetage, se les répétant mécaniquement, comme un automate, mais sans vraiment parvenir à y croire. Comment l'aurait-il pu ! Là résidait justement le problème, dans cette ressemblance trop frappante pour qu'il arrive à admettre ce qu'il savait pourtant être la vérité. Il connaissait trop bien l'expression de ce visage, le ton de cette voix, l'hésitation peinte dans cette physionomie ! Comme s'il n'était pas encore assez mal, ils lui rappelaient un autre souvenir pénible, qui en lui revenant à l'esprit l'assombrit encore.

Depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance et s'était installé chez lui, Layton, qui n'appréciait guère son mode de vie, s'était évertué à l'en faire changer. Bien sûr, étant donné sa politesse proverbiale et la réserve hésitante qu'il manifestait habituellement à l'égard de son fils, ses tentatives n'étaient jamais fort insistantes: une remarque en passant, un conseil timide, voire une faible allusion pour tenter d'aborder le sujet constituaient les seules approches qu'il se permettait. Toutefois ses perpétuelles insinuations, qui avaient quelque chose de désespéré, ne faisaient qu'irriter et blesser le jeune homme. Un jour, énervé par une nouvelle intervention un peu maladroite, il avait fini par le chasser de chez lui et ne l'avait plus revu depuis lors, ignorant royalement tout ce qu'il faisait pour tenter de renouer le contact.

Au fond de lui cependant, il regrettait cette situation; sans qu'il ne se l'avouât, le vieux professeur lui manquait, et il avait été heureux, quelque part, de pouvoir repartir de zéro avec sa version plus jeune. Les accusations de ce dernier l'avaient donc touché deux fois plus durement; et son attitude générale lui avait semblé malgré tout tellement familière qu'il était certain que son véritable père, dans les mêmes circonstances, aurait réagi exactement de la même manière...

Il était à présent arrivé dans une petite ruelle du centre de Londres. Etrangement, il ne se souvint pas avoir décidé de s'y rendre; c'était comme si ses pieds l'avaient guidé dans cette partie de la ville sans que son cerveau n'y ait décidé quoi que ce soit, comme s'il était arrivé là instantanément. Nébuleux, il s'assit sur les marches saillantes d'une étroite maison. Il se sentait à moitié inconscient, presque incapable de réfléchir rationnellement, mais pas suffisamment pour anesthésier le poids lancinant qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Une seconde ou une heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne décide qu'au point où il en était, il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui : là, il pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose pour essayer d'améliorer son état. Il songea à différentes moyens, essayant d'évaluer par lequel il avait le plus de chances d'arriver à faire disparaître cette horrible sensation sur sa cage thoracique, puis se releva maladroitement et se remit à marcher, ses jambes déconnectées, un peu comme dans un rêve... quoique cauchemar était sans doute un terme plus approprié.

OoooooooO

– Très bien, vous avez gagné. Je vais tout vous raconter.

Ils revinrent au milieu de la pièce et se rassirent afin d'écouter le récit du vieux professeur. Ce dernier se laissa littéralement tomber sur sa chaise, résigné; il hésita un instant, puis commença à parler.

- Toute cette histoire date d'il y a plus de vingt ans, dit-il, pourtant je m'en souviens encore parfaitement, et m'en rappellerai sans doute toujours. Je crois ne jamais devoir oublier cette terrible journée.

Elle avait pourtant bien commencé : c'était un magnifique dimanche matin, comme on en a rarement dans nos régions. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et je me promenais avec plaisir dans Mist Halley délaissée un temps du brouillard. J'étais invité chez Clark et Brenda, que je n'avais plus vus depuis leur déménagement de la capitale, et dont je n'avais depuis longtemps plus eu de nouvelles que par lettres. Je contenais à grand peine mon impatience, observant les enfants jouer tout en essayant de réfréner mon allure: j'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis, de rencontrer enfin leur petit Luke dont ils m'avaient tant parlé, et d'évoquer de vive voix avec eux les nombreux changements de nos vies respectives depuis notre séparation. Naturellement, je ne me doutai pas un instant de ce que je trouverais chez eux...

C'est donc avec joie que je vis se profiler devant moi leur grande demeure de pierre blanche. Espérant ne pas les surprendre par mon arrivée un peu plus matinale que prévu, je sonnai à la porte. Le silence presque total qui régnait m'étonna quelque peu: je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela dans une maison où habitait un jeune enfant. Comme je ne recevais pas de réponse, je sonnai une deuxième fois, puis une troisième; mais je ne perçus toujours aucune réaction.

Le calme impressionnant commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise : je tentai d'y trouver des explications, mais toutes les hypothèses que je me formulais se démontaient d'elles-mêmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis, oubliant ma visite, car leur voiture se trouvait toujours devant le garage; ils ne dormaient plus, puisque tous les rideaux de l'étage étaient ouverts; je fis le tour de la maison, espérant les trouver dans le jardin, mais il n'y avait pas plus de signe d'eux là qu'ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, de plus en plus inquiet, je finis par forcer la serrure de la porte et par entrer dans le hall.

La vision qui se présenta alors à mes yeux... était tout simplement épouvantable; horrifié, je fus pendant un instant incapable de réagir. Les corps de mes trois amis gisaient sur le sol; leurs affreuses blessures et la large flaque de sang qui s'étendait au-dessous d'eux ne laissaient aucune équivoque sur ce qui s'était passé. Il me fallut quelques instants pour reprendre maîtrise de moi-même, et décider de me diriger vers le téléphone pour appeler la police, tremblant de tous mes membres.

Je raccrochais le combiné lorsqu'un mouvement se fit entendre derrière moi. Je sursautai; un instant, la peur me prit, et je me retournai vivement; mais à mon grand soulagement, ce n'était que le petit Luke, qui contre toute espérance était encore vivant. Il se redressa, et frotta ses yeux de ses petites mains rouges, taché de partout. Le cœur encore battant, je ne réagis pas tout de suite; ce n'est que lorsqu'il ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à tenter en vain de réveiller sa mère que l'esprit me revint. Je me suis alors approché; j'essayai de l'emmener par la main, mais il s'accrocha désespérément à elle, répétant d'une voix angoissée qu'elle devait se réveiller. Aussi bouleversé que lui, je tentai de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, mais ma voix ne sortit pas de ma gorge, et, incapable de parler, je le pris simplement dans mes bras.

A cet instant, toute la peur qu'il avait dû éprouver sembla sortir : il se blottit contre moi, s'accrochant à mon pull de toutes ses petites forces, et éclata en violents sanglots, complètement perdu et effrayé. Je tentai vainement de le consoler, mais l'entendre et le voir si déboussolé me brisait le cœur. C'est comme ça que la police nous a trouvés, un peu plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à peine à se calmer.

– Depuis lors, conclut-il, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de Luke. Ses parents étaient tous deux enfants uniques, et il n'avait pas de famille proche. Je l'ai donc élevé comme mon propre fils, et même si quelquefois j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué à ma tâche, je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir recueilli.

Il se tut ensuite, et avala un grand verre d'eau, la gorge sèche, tentant difficilement de revenir dans le présent. Un grand silence accompagna ses paroles, car le professeur et son apprenti se représentaient eux aussi la scène; et si les images n'avaient pas la force ni la clarté des souvenirs qui tourmentaient le vieux Layton, ils n'en comprenaient pas moins le terrible choc que cela avait dû leur causer, à lui et à son fils. Le petit Luke notamment était blême; il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ses parents lui manquèrent soudain infiniment, et se savoir coincé à une époque où ils étaient morts lui faisait l'effet de les avoir brusquement et véritablement perdus.

- Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne saisis pas bien, finit par dire le professeur, qui contrairement au jeune garçon n'était pas troublé au point de perdre son esprit critique. Pourquoi Luke n'est-il au courant de rien ?

- Mais j'ai tout entendu, professeur, répondit ce dernier d'une voix blanche, sans comprendre. Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Au fond de lui, il espérait que Layton lui dirait que tout ceci n'était qu'une immense machination, que ses parents n'étaient pas morts, mais retenus quelque part, ou simplement bien en sécurité dans leur maison de Mist Halley... il ne pouvait pas envisager le contraire.

- Non, non, répondit le professeur avec douceur, brisant ses espérances. Je veux parler de Luke Layton, mon garçon. Il a l'air de croire dur comme fer que je suis -ou plus exactement que le professeur Layton ici présent est son père biologique.

Il fixa le vieil homme d'un regard interrogateur, espérant une réponse. Celui-ci parut toutefois le prendre comme un reproche.

- Il a tout oublié, se défendit-il. Tant mieux pour lui, quelque part... ce genre de souvenir peut être bien lourd à porter.

- Et vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une simple constatation; mais le vieux Layton, mieux que quiconque, décela la nuance de désapprobation presque imperceptible qui perçait dans la voix de son alter ego.

- Ne jugez pas sans savoir, professeur, dit-il plutôt froidement, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Dans les mêmes circonstances, vous auriez fait la même chose.

- Je n'en suis pas du tout aussi sûr, répliqua Layton, d'un ton qui perdait également de sa chaleur, de manière assez similaire à celle du vieil archéologue. Cacher sa véritable identité à un enfant me semble à moi un acte d'un égoïsme et d'une lâcheté considérables.

- On voit bien que vous n'y avez jamais été confronté ! s'enflamma son interlocuteur. Pendant des mois après ce jour, ce garçon a été complètement bouleversé ! Chaque nuit, il se réveillait en hurlant, poursuivi par ses terreurs nocturnes; chaque nuit je le sentais se réfugier en tremblant contre moi, des larmes de panique coulant le long de son visage. Alors quand il a commencé à aller mieux, quand ses cauchemars se sont raréfiés en même temps que sa mémoire paraissait occulter ces évènements, qu'étais-je censé faire ? Aurais-je dû lui rappeler tout cela, au risque de le replonger dans cette angoisse dont il sortait à grand-peine, et peut-être de le briser complètement ? Oh, mais j'aurais dû lui en parler plus tard, quand il serait prêt, allez-vous me dire. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord. Mais vous n'avez jamais entendu ces pleurs, vous n'avez jamais vu l'horreur peinte dans ces yeux bien trop jeunes, et croyez-moi, après cela vous n'êtes plus aussi catégorique. J'avais trop peur de le revoir sombrer pour avoir le courage de jamais le penser prêt à entendre de telles choses. Ce n'est peut-être pas à mon honneur, et je sais que cela va à l'encontre des règles communément admises du bien-fondé, mais je suis certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en le préservant, et ce ne sont pas les avis de ceux qui jugent sans comprendre qui me feront changer d'opinion !

Layton hocha la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Le vieux professeur l'observa tout d'abord avec mépris, mais son regard s'adoucit en se posant sur Luke, qui semblait toujours aussi bouleversé. S'apercevant que dans son élan il s'était levé, il se rassit, et son visage s'empreignit de lassitude. Il ne pouvaient pas comprendre, songea-t-il avec indulgence; par chance pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais connu cette situation. Un instant, il contempla le jeune homme: de nouveau, il lui parut incroyablement semblable à son petit garçon, et pourtant si différent à la fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de les envier, Layton et lui, d'envier leur relation qui paraissait si facile et paisible, et presque de regretter le caractère insouciant et sans nuages de cet autre Luke.

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui est le coupable ? murmura ce dernier après un court moment.

Le vieil archéologue sursauta, marqua une hésitation. Bien qu'il sût cette question inévitable, il se retrouva déstabilisé; passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il chercha un moment ses mots, alors qu'il savait très bien quoi lui répondre.

- Malheureusement, non, dit-il avec une esquisse de sourire contrit, trop crispé pour être totalement naturel. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais ni la police ni moi n'avons rien trouvé. Je suis désolé.

- Rien du tout ? intervint Layton, surpris. Pas même un simple indice ?

- Oh, si, bien sûr, j'ai trouvé des indices, mais ils n'ont jamais abouti à rien, répondit son alter ego.

Il détourna rapidement le regard, comme incapable de soutenir celui du professeur.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir été plus utile, poursuivit-il, essayant de dissimuler sa gêne.

Il espérait visiblement les voir partir, mais Layton ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'observa attentivement: si l'attitude générale du vieil homme paraissait plutôt calme, le rythme de sa respiration et la lueur de culpabilité visible dans ses yeux trahissaient une anxiété certaine.

- J'aurais encore une question à vous poser, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, tenta le professeur. Pourquoi êtes-vous donc si nerveux ?

Il n'aurait pas pu espérer réaction plus parlante : son alter ego tressaillit violemment. Incapable de dissimuler son trouble plus longtemps, ses mains se mirent à trembler, et une expression de panique passa fugitivement sur ses traits; il essaya toutefois de se reprendre, sans réel succès.

- Nerveux ? Mais non, tout va bien, mentit-il pitoyablement. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le professeur l'observa attentivement.

- Très bien, répondit-il poliment, en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment; mais bientôt la tension fit craquer le pauvre professeur, qui se mit à gémir des propos décousus:

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, je suis désolé, je ne sais rien... j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de tout ça... c'est trop dangereux...

- Calmez-vous, tenta de le tranquilliser le professeur, un peu déconcerté par son brusque accès d'angoisse.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire tout ça... ça ne va pas lui plaire, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il est capable de faire... mais dans quelle situation...

- Il ? releva Layton, intrigué. De qui voulez-vous parler ?

- De l'assassin de tous ces gens, des chimistes, de Clark et Brenda, de l'orfèvre, lâcha le vieil homme à une vitesse à peine compréhensible.

Soudainement, il s'interrompit, semblant ne réaliser qu'à cet instant ce qu'il disait.

- Oh non... laissa-t-il échapper.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il parut complètement terrifié; avec un profond soupir, il passa sa main sur son visage et tenta de se ressaisir, mais un grand désarroi se lisait toujours au fond de ses yeux.

- Comment ? fit le professeur, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Vous voulez dire...

- Ne me demandez rien, dit faiblement l'archéologue, d'une voix suppliante. S'il vous plaît. Je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire de plus. Je suis désolé.

Layton n'insista pas, comprenant qu'il ne leur apprendrait plus rien.

- Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps, dit-il. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Ils se levèrent, se préparant à partir. Le vieux professeur les accompagna jusqu'au couloir devant sa chambre, se tordant les mains dans un tic nerveux. Il était clair qu'il regrettait profondément d'avoir eu cette conversation.

- Au fait... finit-il par dire juste avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui dit Layton, qui avait deviné ses pensées. Nous ne parlerons pas de tout ceci à Luke.

Son alter ego inclina brièvement la tête avec reconnaissance, mais n'en sembla pas rassuré pour autant. Ils lui firent leurs adieux en le remerciant encore, puis s'éloignèrent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté son champ de vision, Layton se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir tourmenté, sans prêter attention à la silhouette qui se faufila discrètement dans la chambre.

- Bonjour, fit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

En l'entendant, le vieux professeur bondit, tendu comme un ressort; il se retourna brusquement et fit face à son visiteur. Son expression reflétait à la fois le défi et la crainte.

- Je veux juste savoir une chose, poursuivit ce dernier. Que leur avez-vous exactement dit ?

Tétanisé, Layton ne répondit pas; mais son teint perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Comment... articula-t-il.

L'homme n'insista pas: la réaction du professeur était suffisamment claire. Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux qui l'acheva complètement, puis se mit à arpenter la pièce avec colère.

- J'aurais dû me douter que cela finirait comme ça, cracha-t-il. Ils savent certainement tout, à présent. Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

Il s'immobilisa.

- Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, j'imagine, dit-il, réfléchissant à voix haute. Je ne peux plus changer les choses... Tant pis. Après tout, je sais où ils vont, tout n'est donc pas perdu.

Il ne servait de toute façon à rien de se désoler maintenant, se dit-il pour lui-même. Il ne ferait que perdre du temps. Le jeu était fini; il devait passer aux choses sérieuses, préparer ce qu'il aimait appeler « son dernier acte »... et rapidement, s'il voulait conserver une longueur d'avance.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Layton l'interpella d'une petite voix.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas...

- Ce ne sont plus vos affaires, Mr. Layton, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Vous devriez maintenant rester en dehors de tout ça, dans votre propre intérêt.

Il lui lança un dernier regard glacial, puis partit, le laissant seul.

OoooooooO

Layton et Luke remontèrent la rue, la tête pleine de questions et de débuts de réponses. Le professeur était plongé dans de profondes réflexions; l'esprit de son apprenti, qui se remettait doucement de l'émotion causée par le récit du vieux Layton, bouillonnait tout autant.

- Professeur, dit-il, vous ne trouvez pas que le vieux vous-même avait l'air... étrange ? On aurait dit qu'il voulait nous cacher quelque chose.

- Tout à fait, Luke, approuva Layton. Et pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait voulu nous en dire plus... Quelqu'un l'a contraint à se taire.

- Et vous savez qui, n'est-ce pas ? devina le jeune garçon.

- En fait, pas vraiment, avoua le professeur. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit ne me laisse soupçonner qu'une seule personne... et pourtant je ne vois pas comment...

Soudain, il s'immobilisa, et son visage s'éclaira.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il. Les paradoxes...

- Les paradoxes ? répéta Luke, sans comprendre. Comment ça ?

- Mon garçon, tout dans cette affaire paraît lié. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je pense que nous avons affaire depuis le début à l'œuvre d'un seul homme... Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose à Scotland Yard.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau au poste de police. Le professeur donna cinq noms à la personne qui s'occupait de l'accueil, mais ne reçut pas de réponse satisfaisante.

- Je suis désolé, mais ces dossiers sont classés confidentiels, leur dit l'homme.

Layton retint un petit sourire. C'était exactement comme il s'y attendait.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas seulement nous indiquer les dates de leur mort ? insista-t-il.

- J'imagine que cela, je peux vous le dire... répondit l'employé.

Il leur donna ensuite cinq dates s'étalant entre l'année 1957 et 1963. Le professeur le remercia, et ils sortirent du bâtiment.

- Luke, je crois que cette fois, j'ai trouvé la solution, déclara Layton. Il reste encore de nombreuses zones d'ombre, mais je crois être sur la bonne piste.

- Je vous avoue que je ne vous suis pas du tout. Qui sont ces gens ? demanda le jeune garçon, feuilletant son petit carnet à la recherche des noms que le professeur venait de prononcer.

- Les membres de l'équipe de recherche en chimie de Gressenheller en 1951, répondit Layton. Du moins cinq d'entre eux.

- Oh, fit Luke, rangeant son cahier. Mais... qu'ont-ils à voir avec tout cela ?

- Tout. C'est une longue histoire... dit le professeur. Une vieille histoire, à vrai dire. Vois-tu, mon garçon, l'équipe de recherche à cette époque comptait sept membres: les cinq dont nous venons de parler, ta mère Brenda, et un jeune ambitieux du nom d'Humphrey Spencer.

- Humphrey Spencer... murmura Luke. Ne serait-ce pas l'assassin que nous poursuivions avant d'arriver ici ? L'homme que nous avons suivi à travers le temps par la machine de Dimitri ?

- Exactement, mon garçon, acquiesça Layton en souriant. Ce jeune homme avait des projets très audacieux : à l'entendre, ses découvertes allaient changer la face du monde. Toutefois, pour les mener à bien, il avait besoin de produits d'une toxicité extrême, si dangereux que l'usage en était interdit; mais lui ne s'en souciait guère. Naturellement, les autres chimistes s'y opposèrent, mais il ne les écouta pas et poursuivit ses démarches en secret. Cependant, l'une de ses collègues finit par découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Elle rapporta les actes de Spencer aux autres, et il fut renvoyé de l'équipe.

Toute cette histoire, à l'époque, causa un énorme scandale. Spencer fut obligé de s'exiler en Ecosse, où, j'imagine, il passa les seize années suivantes à ruminer son ressentiment. Au terme de celles-ci, ayant mis au point sa vengeance, il revint en Angleterre dans le but de tuer tous ceux qui étaient à l'origine de son déshonneur. Mais il eut bientôt la police à ses trousses, comme tu t'en souviens; alors il s'échappa dix ans dans le passé grâce à la machine de Dimitri, et là il put terminer son entreprise meurtrière sans être inquiété.

- Mais... Luke ne nous avait-il pas dit qu'il était mort ? releva le jeune garçon.

- C'est là que les paradoxes entrent en jeu, répondit le professeur. Lorsque Spencer est revenu dans le passé, il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à nous: il s'est retrouvé face à un double de lui. Je pense donc qu'il s'est tué lui-même, encore qu'une fois de plus, je ne saisis pas bien pourquoi...

Il se tut. Machinalement, leurs pas les avaient dirigés vers la maison de Luke Layton. Une bouffée de gêne et de culpabilité le saisit.

– Je ne sais pas si nous devrions rester chez lui après… après tout ça, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Mais ça ne se fait pas de partir comme cela, sans prévenir. Il n'a pas l'air d'être chez lui, peut-être devrais-je entrer pour lui laisser une note l'avertissant de notre départ.

Il tergiversa encore quelques instants, puis poussa la porte sans difficulté et pénétra dans le hall, suivi de Luke.

- Nous ne restons pas longtemps, dit-il, s'adressant au jeune homme autant qu'à lui-même. Le temps d'écrire quelques mots et...

Il fut soudain interrompu par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Surpris, il se retourna, préparant ses explications; mais ce n'était pas Luke Layton qui se tenait devant lui.

C'était un autre homme, qui paraissait plus âgé que le vieux Layton, mais malgré tout encore solide. Ses bras fins et nerveux ne semblaient pas encore dénués de toute force, et ses yeux alertes et déterminés démentaient la faiblesse à laquelle les rides qui parcouraient son visage anguleux auraient pu faire croire. Ses cheveux gris lui retombaient jusqu'au menton ; ils n'étaient, comme le reste de sa tenue, ni particulièrement soignés ni complètement négligés ; c'eût été le genre d'homme auquel on ne prête pas vraiment attention, sans le sourire glacé qui flottait sur ses lèvres minces.

- Humphrey Spencer, dit le professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

Une lueur agacée s'alluma dans le regard de l'homme, faisant frissonner Luke. Le jeune garçon n'osa pas faire un geste, les yeux rivés sur le couteau qu'il tenait en main.

- Cela m'étonne de votre part, railla-t-il. J'imagine que mes autres faits et gestes n'ont plus de mystère pour vous, après ce que votre alter ego vous a dit.

- Je peux effectivement deviner la plupart de vos actions depuis que vous êtes retourné dans le passé, ainsi que certaines de vos intentions futures, répondit Layton. Mais il reste des points que je ne comprends pas très bien.

- Double surprise, dit Spencer, l'air narquois. Peut-être vous ai-je surestimé... Mais soit, nous avons le temps. Je pense pouvoir être en mesure de vous prodiguer quelques éclaircissements. Pour être tout à fait honnête, vous avez été trop rapides; vous avez trouvé la solution de ma petite énigme un peu tôt à mon goût, donc je ne vois aucun inconvénient à prolonger le jeu, au contraire.

Il s'adossa à la porte, tout à fait à l'aise, contrairement au professeur et à son apprenti. Amusé de les voir si tendus, il fit tourner son arme entre ses doigts.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il.

Layton réfléchit à toute allure. L'attitude de Spencer n'était pas encore ouvertement menaçante, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait l'intention de les tuer. Ils étaient pris au piège: le meurtrier bloquait la sortie, et les portes menant aux autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient fermées; ils ne pouvaient donc pas espérer fuir par une éventuelle fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Passer par celle du premier étage était bien sûr exclu, pour les mêmes raisons: le temps d'y arriver et de l'ouvrir, l'assassin les aurait rattrapés. Ils n'avaient donc d'autre solution que de prolonger au maximum le répit qu'il leur laissait, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un arrive et les sorte de cette situation. Quoi qu'en dise Spencer, Luke Layton ne tarderait pas à rentrer; du moins il l'espérait...

- Quand vous êtes arrivé dans le passé, vous avez accompli votre vengeance envers vos anciens collègues, avança le professeur, d'un sang-froid irréprochable. Vous avez commencé par tuer la famille Triton, puis vous êtes arrivé à Londres, et là êtes tombé sur un os: vous n'aviez aucune idée de l'endroit où travaillaient ou résidaient certaines de vos victimes. Vous avez donc commencé votre enquête pour le découvrir, tout d'abord sans succès. Cependant vous avez croisé la route d'Hershel Layton, qui avait recueilli le fils de Clark et Brenda. Il vous est alors venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait peut-être vous être utile dans vos recherches, et vous avez fait pression sur lui pour le forcer à vous aider.

- Il avait commencé à enquêter sur la mort de ses chers amis, bien sûr, l'interrompit Spencer. Je m'y étais attendu, mais cela ne m'arrangeait pas du tout, car il commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de la vérité. De cette manière, je transformais l'obstacle en avantage non négligeable: en tant que professeur à Gressenheller, il avait ses entrées à l'université, et pouvait donc beaucoup plus facilement que moi découvrir ce qu'il était advenu des chimistes. Avec son fils, c'était très facile: quelques menaces ont suffi à le faire céder, et par la suite à paralyser toute tentative de trahison. Il savait très bien que je n'hésiterais pas à les réaliser.

- C'est donc ainsi que vous les avez tous retrouvés et tués, poursuivit Layton. Une fois cela fait, vous n'avez plus eu besoin de mon alter ego, et vous l'avez donc laissé tranquille, non sans lui avoir auparavant fortement conseillé de ne rien dire à personne. Mais il vous craignait toujours; un peu plus tard, il a accepté l'offre d'emploi que lui offrait l'université de Cambridge, moins par souci professionnel que parce qu'il espérait ainsi éviter que vous ne le retrouviez. C'est après que les choses deviennent plus obscures pour moi: en effet, ce n'est pas à sept que s'élève le nombre de vos victimes, mais à neuf, car je crois que vous avez également tué le bijoutier Joseph Tillman, ainsi que bien sûr votre autre vous-même. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Le sourire de l'assassin s'élargit, et il prit son temps pour lui répondre.

- Très joli, fit-il. Très très joli. Toutefois vous réfléchissez beaucoup trop loin, Layton; mes raisons sont simples, très simples. Et elles vous concernent de près.

Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas remonté le temps sur un coup de tête; j'ai dû me décider très rapidement, mais j'ai pris toutes mes dispositions. Je savais que vous voudriez me suivre, si vous appreniez ce que j'étais devenu; je ne voyais pas comment vous auriez pu le découvrir, mais cette idée me tourmentait. Et puis une idée m'est venue: si je ne voulais pas que vous m'importuniez, je devais m'assurer que vous n'en auriez pas les moyens. J'ai donc demandé à Alan Dimitri, qui est un ancien ami de l'Université, de vous dire ce que j'avais fait, et quand vous demanderiez à me suivre, de vous envoyer dans le futur plutôt que dans le passé.

Ceci fait, je suis parti sans crainte, mais je songeais toujours à cette affaire. Petit à petit, j'ai affiné mon projet; au début, j'imaginais vous piéger dès votre sortie de la machine, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen plus... amusant de faire. J'ai commencé par tuer mon alter ego, me doutant bien que la première chose que vous feriez serait de chercher à en savoir plus sur mon compte; j'espérais ainsi brouiller les pistes. Ensuite, je vous ai préparé toute une mise en scène, qui était presque à son terme lorsque vous êtes arrivés; mais en vous suivant une nouvelle idée m'est venue, et j'ai abandonné tout le reste. Vous aviez sympathisé avec le médecin légiste de l'université; s'il se produisait un nouveau meurtre, vous y seriez donc inévitablement confrontés... seriez-vous capables de me confondre une seconde fois ? Cette question m'a semblé séduisante; je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps à la victime. C'était une vieille connaissance de la fac, vous auriez du mal à faire le lien avec moi; mais plus c'était difficile, plus c'était intéressant.

Observant vos progrès, je n'ai bien sûr pas cessé de vous suivre. Je me suis bien amusé en vous voyant paniquer devant tous mes petits « accidents »... Mais mes projets ne se sont pas déroulés exactement comme prévu: Luke Layton enquêtait plus sur mon énigme que vous. Or ce n'était pas lui que je voulais voir me démasquer; j'ai donc repris contact avec son père, lui expliquant vaguement la situation pour qu'il calme les efforts de Luke. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, mais j'ai tout de même été rassuré: il ne trouvait rien, ne progressait pas. Néanmoins l'avertissement du professeur a eu un effet imprévu, très divertissant : vous avez commencé à soupçonner Luke. C'était véritablement amusant de vous voir tourner toute votre défiance envers lui, mais je commençais à me demander si les indices n'étaient pas trop ténus, et si je n'allais pas en fin de compte devoir vous mettre un peu sur la piste; enfin, rapidement, trop rapidement, vous avez trouvé la bonne adresse. Occupé à suivre votre enquête, j'ai relâché ma concentration et ai été un peu surpris de cette subite déduction. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer un beau dénouement à toute cette histoire, et vous ai simplement attendus ici, vous m'en excuserez. Cela répond à toutes vos questions ?

Layton resta un moment silencieux, le cerveau toujours en ébullition. Il avait beau creuser, il ne voyait pas d'autre interrogation à poser à Spencer... alors que sa vie et celle de Luke étaient en danger, il ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot. Voyant son trouble, l'assassin se redressa et s'approcha d'eux.

- Très bien... dit-il. Dans ce cas...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de s'avancer encore, dans une posture qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour le professeur et son apprenti. Il s'approcha de Luke, une drôle d'expression sur le visage; pétrifié, le jeune garçon ne fit pas un geste.

Spencer abattait son arme sur lui quand Layton s'interposa et saisit son bras pour l'immobiliser, l'empêchant de lui faire du mal. Une étincelle passa dans les yeux du meurtrier; relevant violemment le genou, il percuta le professeur qui s'effondra, lâchant prise sous le coup de la douleur. Luke ne put retenir un cri horrifié.

Prenant son temps, Spencer savoura le sentiment de sa supériorité. Tour à tour, il regarda Luke terrorisé, puis Layton plié en deux. Lentement, il s'approcha du professeur, incapable de réagir, et qui ne put que voir l'éclat de la lame brillant au-dessus de lui...


	10. Le passé du Futur

**Chapitre X – Le passé du Futur**

... avant de s'abattre en sifflant à l'endroit où il s'était tenu à peine un instant auparavant.

Dans un ultime mouvement de survie, il s'était jeté sur le côté, et l'arme n'avait fait que le frôler. Toutefois, il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire : Spencer riposta aussitôt, et il dut éviter un nouveau coup, puis un autre, puis encore un, tentant tant bien que mal de se relever sous la pluie d'attaques qui tombait de toutes parts sur lui. Faisant taire la douleur sourde qui irradiait du bas de son ventre, il parvint à se remettre debout, mais dut rapidement se courber : le couteau passa au-dessus de son crâne, et fit s'envoler son chapeau un peu plus loin.

- Professeur ! s'écria Luke, qui amorça un mouvement pour tenter de le rejoindre.

- Reste où tu es ! répliqua Layton.

Il esquiva une nouvelle estocade, qui l'érafla légèrement.

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa net, tendu, observant le professeur se défendre comme il le pouvait contre l'assassin. C'était une macabre danse dans laquelle il était entraîné : désarmé, complètement débordé par les incessantes attaques de Spencer, Layton ne pouvait que reculer. A chaque seconde il lui semblait n'échapper à la mort que de justesse ; il la sentait se rapprocher, inéluctablement, à mesure que la fatigue et la douleur menaçaient de le ralentir. Il avait beau se mouvoir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, la lame passait toujours plus près de lui ; son esprit rationnel, habitué à analyser les situations, ne voyait plus cette fois aucune issue, et seul, son corps continuait à bouger comme un pantin, dirigé par les gestes du meurtrier plutôt que par son propre cerveau.

Son endurance s'amenuisait, ainsi que sa concentration, et il comptait à présent en secondes le temps qui lui restait avant qu'il ne s'effondre ; alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, il plongea en avant.

Par chance, Spencer, totalement pris au dépourvu, n'opposa aucune résistance ; il bascula violemment en arrière malgré le peu de force de l'impact, et Layton, exténué, se laissa lui aussi tomber sur le sol, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Il resta un moment immobile ; sa respiration se calma, ses pensées reprirent leur cours normal. Malgré le danger où il se trouvait encore, il éprouvait un immense soulagement, et ne prêtait plus guère attention à ce qui l'entourait ; mais c'était une erreur.

- Non ! s'exclama soudain son apprenti.

Le professeur releva la tête. Spencer s'était redressé, et il revenait dans sa direction quand Luke, d'un geste totalement irréfléchi, le tira par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'approcher. Brusquement, l'assassin se retourna vers lui ; le jeune garçon étouffa un cri, et fit un pas en arrière.

- Si tu préfères que je commence par toi, il n'y a aucun problème, fit Spencer.

Il leva sa lame, et Luke, paniqué, recula de nouveau.

Le sang du professeur ne fit qu'un tour. Un choc électrique parcourut tout son corps, et toute fatigue oubliée, il se précipita vers son apprenti.

- Luke !

Son pied glissa sur un petit objet qu'il n'identifia pas ; il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala dans le hall. Sans perdre de temps, il se releva, mais retomba aussitôt, incapable de tenir debout. Une douleur fulgurante parcourut sa cheville droite, et le fit grimacer.

En l'entendant tomber, Spencer se retourna. Voyant le regard épouvanté que le professeur échangeait avec Luke tout en essayant désespérément de se redresser, il esquissa un faible sourire amusé.

- Intéressant... Je crois que je commence à aimer la tournure que prend tout ceci.

Il avança vers le jeune garçon, qui se réfugia dans l'escalier, complètement terrifié.

Impuissant, Layton ne put qu'assister aux efforts dérisoires de son apprenti pour échapper au meurtrier, et finalement le voir se faire acculer sur le palier, sans même pouvoir espérer essayer de l'aider. Il remarqua avec rage que Spencer se plaçait de manière à ce qu'il vît parfaitement la scène ; il aperçut donc sa main s'approcher lentement, vit Luke tenter de se protéger de ses bras avec un petit cri, essayer sans succès de reculer encore, puis s'immobiliser totalement en sentant la lame se poser sur son cou. Il essaya de se remettre debout, de courir à son secours, mais son pied refusait toujours de supporter son poids, et il dut se résigner avec horreur à assister au meurtre de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils...

Soudain, la porte claqua, les figeant tous.

Luke Layton débarqua dans le hall, ahuri devant la scène qui se présentait à son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il regarda tour à tour le professeur et son apprenti, qui n'avaient jamais eu l'air si heureux de le voir, puis l'assassin, qui s'était remis en garde, se méfiant de ce nouvel arrivant. Son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche lentement tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre. Il fit un pas vers eux ; croisant le regard de Spencer, il s'arrêta brusquement, paralysé. Un frisson glacé le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée plus ferme.

Une vague inquiétude s'empara de lui, sans qu'il en sût la raison. Il tenta de reprendre contenance. Il était vrai que l'homme était armé et menaçait directement Layton et Luke, mais il semblait surpris par son arrivée. Il pouvait l'arrêter, s'il s'y prenait maintenant, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient trois contre lui ; mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire, et il ignorait quoi. Pourquoi donc était-il aussi troublé ? Il ressentit une impression bizarre, comme une confuse sensation de déjà-vu. Décidément, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. C'est une propriété privée.

Spencer le fixa, et une peur panique, fulgurante, s'empara de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis se reprit, déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider. Il enrageait de perdre ses moyens à un moment aussi critique, et il se promit, à moitié nébuleux, de ne plus toucher à une goutte de liqueur de sa vie.

- Luke Layton... dit l'assassin, faussement pensif, et le son de cette voix fit frissonner le médecin légiste. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement, répondit sèchement celui-ci. Ou j'appelle la police.

Il voulut se diriger vers le téléphone, mais ne put faire un geste, incapable de détacher son regard du meurtrier. Quelque chose remua au fond de son esprit.

Spencer s'aperçut rapidement que le jeune homme ne représentait aucun danger : visiblement, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il se retourna vers le petit Luke, pressé d'en finir. Une nouvelle fois, la lame se leva.

La lumière échouant dessus se réverbéra, et atterrit dans l'œil de Luke Layton.

_Eclair.  
Bras plié.  
Bras tendu.  
Explosion.  
Corps plié, déchiré._

Il vacilla, s'appuya contre le mur. Brusquement, une image se superposa à la réalité, le faisant perdre pied ; elle fut bientôt suivie de centaines d'autres, terrifiantes, qui le submergèrent.

_Deux hommes se faisaient face. L'un, grand et barbu, se tenait dans une position défensive devant une jeune femme brune, et l'autre, plus petit mais non moins imposant, pointait un couteau vers les deux autres. Il se précipita en avant ; la lame émit un reflet, et s'enfonça dans le ventre du plus grand homme, qui s'effondra, arrachant à la jeune femme un cri horrifié._

Tout se déroula comme au ralenti. Les scènes se mêlaient, s'entrechoquaient, et il crut voir le jeune garçon mortellement frappé s'affaisser pour ne plus se relever, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit...

Spencer atterrit violemment au bas des marches, sur le dos ; son couteau lâché se retrouva quelques degrés plus loin.

Encore tremblant de peur, le petit Luke se laissa glisser au sol, sain et sauf, sans croire à sa chance. Il voyait encore son alter ego se précipiter, saisir l'assassin par le col juste avant qu'il ne le touche pour le projeter par terre. Il lui lança un regard, le remercia du fond du cœur ; mais Luke Layton ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Ses yeux, comme perdus dans le lointain, étaient fixés sur le meurtrier, qui se relevait douloureusement. Son visage impassible ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

_Derrière la rambarde de l'escalier, le petit garçon se cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans pouvoir détacher le regard de ce qui se passait en contrebas, dans le hall d'entrée. Tremblant, osant à peine respirer, il vit l'homme au couteau s'approcher de sa mère, qui recula et le supplia d'arrêter. Il entendit ses sanglots étouffés, sans comprendre ; pourquoi cet homme avait-il l'air aussi fâché contre elle, et pourquoi cela la mettait-elle dans un tel état ? Surtout, pourquoi son père ne se relevait-il pas pour la défendre contre lui, puisqu'elle avait l'air d'en avoir si peur ? Lui-même aurait bien voulu aller l'aider, mais il était pétrifié, incapable de faire un geste..._

Lentement, Luke descendit une, deux, trois marches. Il s'accroupit, ramassa le couteau, le regarda un instant sans le voir. Les images l'obnubilaient, tournaient dans sa tête sans y trouver leur place. Était-ce un cauchemar, ou la réalité ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ses sentiments se bousculaient, et une immense confusion l'envahissait ; même l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qui se passait, il ne s'en rappelait plus qu'avec difficulté. Perdu, il fit jouer la lumière sur l'arme. Une lueur percuta sa rétine, amenant avec un miroitement son reflet au fond de son œil.

_Lorsque le couteau la heurta, la jeune femme émit un nouveau cri, plus effroyable encore. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles de toutes ses petites forces. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère crier comme ça ; c'était pire que tout, pire encore que quand elle le grondait parce qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Là, ça ne lui faisait pas seulement mal aux oreilles, mais aussi mal au cœur._

Il sentit une incroyable colère l'envahir, insidieusement, comme des vapeurs de gaz lui faisant peu à peu tourner la tête, mais d'une puissance redoutable, contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Le couteau toujours en main, il se redressa, avança jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Layton et Luke, retenant leur souffle, le virent se diriger vers l'assassin d'une démarche mesurée, calme en apparence, comme la surface de l'océan lisse et imperturbable malgré les tourments des courants sous-marins.

_Enfin ce fut le silence. Le seul son que le petit garçon percevait à présent, à part les échos des cris résonnant toujours dans sa tête, était le tic-tac de l'horloge, qui battait aussi fort que son cœur. Encore effrayé, il risqua un regard par la rambarde._

_L'homme se tenait debout, balayant la pièce d'un œil pensif. Il s'attarda un moment devant les dépouilles de ses victimes, son bras retombant le long de son corps. Soudain, un bruit le fit relever les yeux ; l'enfant se replia rapidement, mais il avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir._

_Le petit garçon retint son souffle, terrifié ; l'homme regarda longuement dans sa direction, ses yeux bleus acérés semblant le chercher dans le noir. Il ne fit pas un geste, paniqué à l'idée qu'il le trouve, et tenta de toute la force de son esprit infantile de l'empêcher de monter. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il monte, il en était certain, c'était la chose qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait s'il montait ; il ne devait pas, il ne devait surtout pas monter..._

_Au bout d'un interminable moment, il finit heureusement par se désintéresser de l'escalier et fit demi-tour pour quitter la maison, laissant l'enfant seul dans le noir._

Spencer recula, sur la défensive, mais il fut bientôt coincé, et Luke le plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se débattit un instant, mais s'immobilisa vite, apercevant le couteau s'approcher dangereusement ; le long regard intéressé que lui lança le légiste acheva de le pétrifier. L'éclat flamboyant qu'il y distinguait, seul signe visible de la rage intense qui l'habitait, l'épouvanta.

- Comme c'est intéressant, murmura Luke d'une voix doucereuse, aussi glaciale et menaçante que le fil de son arme. Vous présentez des caractéristiques pour le moins exceptionnelles.

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais en voyant apparaître sur le visage de l'homme la lente compréhension de ses paroles. Il connaissait la crainte qui apparaissait peu à peu dans ses yeux, à mesure qu'il saisissait ce qu'il venait de dire ; la discerner là, dans ces prunelles bleu clair, l'amusa cruellement.

- Il serait idiot de passer à côté de cela... Quel dommage que les expériences sur des sujets humains vivants n'aient jamais été autorisées. J'en ai pourtant souvent rêvé...

Spencer était à présent terrifié. Il tenta à nouveau de se libérer de l'emprise de Luke, mais sans succès. Ce dernier sentit son souffle accéléré par la peur, les coups rapides que frappait son cœur contre sa poitrine, il vit sa jugulaire se soulever et se rétracter au rythme de sa respiration ; un nouvel accès de haine le saisit, plus violent encore que le précédent.

- Pour une fois... je crois que je vais faire une petite entorse aux règles, dit-il, fixant son regard. L'occasion est trop belle.

Savourant l'angoisse qu'il percevait chez le vieil homme, il approcha son couteau de sa gorge, tout doucement. Une envie féroce le submergea, un désir irrésistible de le tuer, de voir le sang s'écouler de lui en même temps que sa vie ; comme il lui plairait d'observer ce cœur battre vraiment, s'arrêter peu à peu pour finalement devenir aussi inerte et froid que ceux de sa collection...

L'arme effleura la peau de Spencer avec un chuintement ; lorsqu'elle l'entailla, il sursauta. Un filet écarlate écuma et glissa le long de son cou, aboutissant sur les doigts froids de Luke.

_Il resta encore longtemps là, caché, à attendre d'être certain que l'homme soit parti. Enfin, il sortit timidement de son coin d'ombre et descendit les marches ; le triste spectacle était encore plus misérable vu de près. Ses parents avaient l'air d'être très mal installés pour la nuit ; ils devaient être vraiment fatigués pour dormir ainsi par terre. Etaient-ils donc incapables de se lever, ne serait-ce que pour aller se coucher dans leur lit ? Sa gorge se serra, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Sans prêter attention à la mer rouge s'étalant à ses pieds, il s'approcha de sa mère, s'agenouilla près d'elle, essaya de la réveiller._

_- Maman... murmura-t-il._

_Les larmes débordèrent et ruisselèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il ne se sentait même pas triste. En fait, il avait peur ; peur de quoi... il ne savait pas. Peut-être était-ce justement de cela qu'il était effrayé : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il avait besoin de réconfort, que sa maman le prenne dans ses bras, lui fasse un bisou et lui affirme que tout allait bien..._

_Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle était trop profondément endormie pour l'entendre. Il se coucha par terre et se pelotonna contre elle. Son pyjama ne tarda pas à devenir trempé, mais il n'y prit pas garde. La chaleur qu'il sentait encore émaner d'elle le rassura un peu._

_- Bonne nuit... fit-il avant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de s'endormir, espérant que tout irait mieux le lendemain..._

- Non, Luke, arrête ! ne put s'empêcher de lui crier le professeur en voyant la blessure de Spencer, tendu à l'extrême.

Il s'immobilisa. Une nouvelle vague d'images déferla sur lui, et il réalisa soudain pleinement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa fureur se calma, laissant place à toute l'horreur de cette action : la perspective de ce corps se refroidissant par sa faute, lentement et irréversiblement, l'écœura profondément. Tout à coup, il se vit pareil à l'assassin, aussi méprisable ; révulsé par cette idée, il s'écarta vivement de lui. Ses mains tremblantes laissèrent échapper le couteau comme une malédiction, et la sensation du sang sur ses doigts lui semblant insupportable, il les essuya impulsivement sur son pantalon. Mais si la substance rouge avait quitté sa peau, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire ne pouvait s'effacer de ses pensées.

- Tu... tu avais raison, dit-il à Layton d'une voix chevrotante. Je suis un... un meurtrier.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, sans parvenir à chasser cette phrase, cette évidence, de sa tête. Il était un meurtrier... il avait voulu tuer un homme, il avait essayé de le tuer. La honte et le dégoût l'envahirent, tandis qu'il se souvenait de cette haine qui l'avait traversé ; comment avait-il seulement pu envisager de faire une telle chose ? Il aurait voulu effacer ces quelques instants, les supprimer de la réalité, remonter le temps, mais seule restait la vérité... il avait essayé de tuer.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit doucement le professeur. Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

Aidé du petit Luke, il attacha Spencer, encore trop choqué pour réagir, avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent afin de l'empêcher de nuire quand il retrouverait ses esprits, puis il s'assit en claudiquant près du médecin légiste. Ce dernier faisait vraiment peine à voir : il s'était complètement replié, et regardait le sol d'un air absent, bouleversé. Une bouffée de culpabilité saisit Layton.

- Luke... je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait autant de mal...

- Mais tu le pensais, répliqua Luke Layton. Tu savais que j'étais capable de...

Il s'interrompit, incapable de prononcer le mot. Sa voix était dénuée de toute trace de reproche envers le professeur, mais pleine de rancœur envers lui-même, ce qui augmenta encore le malaise de Layton.

- Non, tu n'en es pas capable, lui assura-t-il. Tu ne l'as pas tué. Tu en as peut-être eu l'intention à un moment donné, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et c'est ça qui est important. Ecoute, j'ai fait une erreur, d'accord ? Une énorme erreur. S'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas trop en tenir compte. Je regrette vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

Luke Layton ne parut pas l'avoir entendu, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, sans répondre. Le professeur ne savait pas quoi ajouter ; il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'apaiser, et il chercha ses mots pendant un instant sans rien trouver.

- Hé, futur moi, intervint timidement son apprenti, au bout d'un long moment de silence. Merci pour tantôt...

Le légiste leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait, et la peur qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans son regard avait disparu ; de plus, il réalisa que jamais encore le jeune garçon ne l'avait appelé « futur moi ». Comprenant qu'en fait il tentait surtout de le réconforter, il répondit faiblement à son sourire, touché.

-Dis... tu joues aussi du violon ? lui demanda le petit Luke pour changer de sujet.

Luke Layton acquiesça.

- C'est le plus bel instrument du monde, fit-il. Enfin, à part les cordes vocales, qui sont très esthétiques aussi. J'en ai quelques-unes magnifiques, si tu veux, je pourrais te les montr...

Il se tut en voyant le visage de son alter ego prendre une expression alarmée, mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt.

- Parle-moi un peu de tes parents, lui demanda-t-il. Comment était-ce ?

Les traits du jeune garçon s'assombrirent légèrement, laissant transparaître l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour eux.

- Ils sont toujours vivants, protesta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. Nous vivons dans un petit village qui s'appelle Mist Halley, et papa est le maire. Il est souvent occupé par son travail, alors je ne le vois pas beaucoup...

Le professeur sourit, attendri en les voyant discuter. Il trouva cela très perturbant de les voir tellement semblables et différents à la fois, et pourtant la scène avait quelque chose de touchant.

Il appela la police pour qu'ils viennent arrêter Spencer, puis revint vers eux clopin-clopant, quand un détail attira son attention, quelques mètres plus loin. Il se baissa et ramassa un petit tube métallique d'à peine deux millimètres de diamètre, long de quelques centimètres, et un peu éraflé. Quelques lignes dorées couraient sur sa surface, formant parfois des coudes en angle droit. Il comprit que c'était sur cet objet qu'il avait dû glisser lors de sa chute, cependant il ne savait pas d'où il pouvait provenir.

- Dites-moi, fit-il en se retournant vers les deux Luke, vous n'auriez aucune idée de ce que ceci peut être ?

Il leur tendit le tube, mais ils ne purent pas l'aider, ne l'ayant jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Mais peut-être que cet homme le sait, fit Luke Layton en désignant Spencer, après l'avoir vu esquisser un étrange sourire.

- Et comment le saurais-je ? répliqua ce dernier, qui les avait entendus.

Une étincelle dans ses yeux leur fit penser qu'il ne disait peut-être pas la vérité ; mais ils ne parvinrent pas à tirer quoi que ce soit de lui.

Ils tentèrent encore de lui poser des questions pendant quelques minutes, mais il resta muet comme une tombe. Finalement, les policiers arrivèrent et l'embarquèrent avec eux, les empêchant de lui parler plus longuement.

Après leur départ, ils demeurèrent longtemps silencieux, tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Layton et Luke sentirent comme un poids se lever de leurs épaules. C'était un important tournant de leur aventure qui venait de se produire ; un certain soulagement les envahit lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

- Mais au fait, qui était cet homme ? demanda soudain Luke Layton, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que quelques minutes plus tôt, un parfait inconnu avait essayé de les tuer dans sa propre maison. Et pourquoi vous en voulait-il, exactement ?

Layton lui raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Spencer et le bijoutier, lui décrivant leur enquête et les agissements de l'assassin depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans son époque ; mais, fidèle à la promesse qu'il avait faite au vieux professeur, il ne lui toucha pas un mot de Clark ni de Brenda.

Alors qu'il terminait son récit, faisant toujours tourner machinalement le petit tube entre ses doigts, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Attendez... Spencer a bien dit qu'il avait saboté la machine pour nous empêcher de revenir à notre époque, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu as dit, acquiesça Luke Layton. Et alors ?

- Pour qu'elle ne marche plus, quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux dans l'organisation de ses crimes ne se serait pas contenté de lui donner quelques coups. Il se serait assuré qu'il ne serait pas facile de la réparer avant longtemps... en lui ôtant une pièce, par exemple...

Une lueur de compréhension sembla s'allumer dans les yeux des deux Luke.

- Tu veux dire que... commença Luke Layton.

- ... nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous ?

Le petit Luke poussa un cri de joie, sans s'apercevoir que cela pouvait être blessant pour son alter ego.

- Pas si vite, tenta de le calmer le professeur, ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse. Il faut que nous allions voir Dimitri pour qu'il nous la confirme. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Je ne vois pas d'autre justification pour que Spencer ait refusé de nous dévoiler l'origine de cette pièce alors qu'il la connaissait visiblement, et qu'il nous avait déjà dit tant d'autres choses.

- Quand il vous a dit tout ça, il était en position de force, et avait la quasi-certitude de pouvoir vous tuer peu après, vous empêchant de parler par la suite, contra Luke Layton. Vaincu sans aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper, il était sans aucun doute beaucoup moins enclin à révéler ce qu'il savait, quoi qu'il sache.

Apparemment, la nouvelle de leur possible départ enchantait beaucoup moins le médecin légiste que sa version plus jeune, même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher.

- Nous verrons bien, dit le professeur.

- De toute façon, nous n'allons pas lui rendre visite dans l'immédiat, trancha Luke Layton. Nous avons tous besoin de nous remettre de nos émotions. Vous pouvez bien rester une nuit de plus ici, je ne pense pas que cela contrarie les délais d'un voyage dans le temps.

Ils acceptèrent avec gratitude son invitation, trouvant qu'effectivement, une pause leur ferait du bien avant de recommencer à enquêter. Du reste, cela sembla faire plaisir au jeune homme, et ils lui devaient bien ça, songea Layton.

Ce dernier sembla de plutôt bonne humeur tout le reste de l'après-midi : il se montra d'agréable compagnie, discuta de tout et de rien avec eux, tout en évitant contrairement à d'ordinaire de parler de sa passion prédominante. Il se montra particulièrement intéressé par la vie de Luke à Mist Halley, lui demandant sans cesse des détails et des précisions sur ses habitudes, sa maison, ses parents, comme s'il cherchait à se trouver des souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas eus.

Toutefois, le soir venu, il resta longtemps sans rien dire, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Ses traits reflétaient une expression tracassée, presque morose ; il était clair que quelque chose le chiffonnait. Au bout d'un moment, remarquant l'air interrogateur de Layton, il esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je me sens un peu fatigué, dit-il pour se justifier. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Suivant son exemple, le professeur et son apprenti décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux aussi de dormir, et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, ils gagnèrent leur chambre et sombrèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, oubliant pour un temps leur journée mouvementée ainsi que celle du lendemain.

Seul Luke Layton se tourna et se retourna longtemps dans son lit avant d'enfin parvenir à trouver le sommeil.


	11. Boucler la boucle

**Chapitre XI – Boucler la boucle**

Le matin suivant, ils se rendirent ensemble de bonne heure au bureau de Dimitri. Le petit Luke ne tenait plus en place, et Layton avait renoncé à lui rappeler sans cesse que courir dans tous les sens en sautillant n'était pas digne d'un gentleman. Le ciel était bleu et limpide : c'était une magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Tous avaient le coeur léger, sauf Luke Layton, qui essayait vainement de partager l'enthousiasme des autres.

Le physicien ne fut pas long à leur ouvrir la porte. Il paraissait plus fatigué que la dernière fois, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant quelques nuits d'affilée.

- Ah, c'est vous, fit-il en les voyant. Je sais pourquoi vous venez, mais je suis désolé de vous apprendre que cette machine refuse toujours de fonctionner. Je crois avoir compris pourquoi, mais cela prendra certainement encore beaucoup de temps pour la réparer...

- En fait, répondit le professeur, nous croyons avoir trouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient. Peut-être que cela pourra vous aider...

Il lui tendit la petite pièce. Dimitri l'examina un instant, puis une expression de stupeur apparut sur son visage.

- Ca alors, fit-il. Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de mon stabilisateur ! C'est tout simplement incroyable.

Il la regarda encore un instant avec incrédulité, puis sortit brusquement de la pièce.

- Venez, leur enjoignit-il.

Sortant du bâtiment, il les entraîna à sa suite dans les rues de la ville, sans rien leur dire de plus. Ils le suivirent avec peine, essayant de suivre son allure effrénée, et échangeant quelques regards intrigués ; finalement, ils parvinrent à la petite maison de briques et de lierre d'où Layton et Luke étaient sortis, quelques jours plus tôt.

Dimitri introduit une petite clef dans la serrure, et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Les autres y entrèrent à sa suite, mais il avait déjà disparu ; ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils le virent redescendre par l'escalier à côté du grand cadran d'horloge.

- Il rentre ! leur dit-t-il avec ravissement. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire un essai.

Il sortit une petite montre à gousset de sa poche et la plaça au centre de la pièce ; il demanda ensuite à Layton et aux deux Luke de reculer le plus possible, contre le mur, et remonta dans la salle des commandes.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva alors, le même que lorsque Layton et Luke avaient emprunté la machine. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, la montre sembla perdre ses couleurs ; elle devint peu à peu blanche, puis de plus en plus transparente, comme si sa matière s'évanouissait lentement. Au moment même où ils ne la virent plus, le bruit des engrenages s'arrêta, et ils n'entendirent plus que les dizaines d'horloges égrener leurs secondes à l'unisson.

Dimitri redescendit alors près d'eux, et constata la disparition de l'objet.

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit une autre montre de sa poche. Silencieusement, ils attendirent, immobiles ; malgré le léger bruit des secondes qui s'écoulaient autour d'eux, ils n'auraient pas su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Cela leur sembla une éternité ; et pourtant, lorsque la montre réapparut soudain, ils eurent l'impression qu'elle venait seulement de s'effacer.

- Une minute trente ! s'extasia Dimitri. Le compte est juste, à la seconde près !

Il récupéra l'instrument avec des mouvements fébriles, et mit les deux cadrans l'un à côté de l'autre : ils virent alors clairement que l'un d'entre eux avait du retard. Le physicien laissa échapper un cri victorieux, puis, remettant sa montre à l'heure, il les rangea toutes deux dans sa poche. Il se tourna alors vers Layton et les deux Luke.

- Merci mille fois ! leur dit-il chaleureusement. Vous m'avez certainement épargné bien des nuits blanches, et elle fonctionne enfin !

Il fit une courte pause, les regardant attentivement. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur les deux Luke, comme s'il les comparait.

- Mais je dois avouer que votre histoire m'intrigue énormément. Comment êtes-vous donc entrés en possession de cette pièce ? Et si vous venez effectivement du passé, quel but poursuivez-vous ? Accepteriez-vous de tout me raconter ?

Naturellement, le professeur accepta, et Dimitri les mena jusqu'à la salle de commandes qui, quoique petite, était déjà plus confortable que le rez-de-chaussée. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises autour de la table, le physicien leur offrit une tasse de thé, et Layton commença à relater leur aventure.

Il lui parla de Spencer, de ses meurtres, de la façon dont il avait échappé à la police ; il lui dit qu'ils étaient partis ensuite à sa poursuite à travers le temps, qu'ils s'étaient trompés de date et avaient ainsi rencontré Luke Layton. Avec réticence, il lui parla des soupçons erronés qu'ils avaient eus à son égard, et de l'enquête qu'ils avaient menée pour découvrir le meurtrier de l'orfèvre.

Pris dans son récit, il ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait ; il oublia complètement Luke Layton, et dévoila dans les moindres détails les révélations du vieux professeur. Il ne se souvint de la présence du légiste que lorsque ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation stupéfaite.

- Alors... tout ça, c'était du pipeau ? lâcha-t-il, ébahi. Comme ça, ça fait vingt ans qu'il me ment ? Qu'il me cache que je ne suis pas son vrai fils ?

Soudain, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place : il comprenait enfin ses étranges et effrayantes visions de la veille, les images qui avaient si longtemps hanté ses nuits... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait su cela plus tôt. Il ne ressentait aucune tristesse, aucune amertume ni regret pour ses parents ; après tout, il ne les avait jamais connus... Son vrai père, c'était Layton, et il avait le sentiment que ce dernier l'avait ignoblement trahi. Une fois de plus.

- Il ne voulait que ton bien, bredouilla Layton, essayant de justifier son alter ego. Ce n'était sûrement pas son droit de te cacher cela, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention, il ne cherchait qu'à te préserver...

- Une bonne intention ? cracha Luke. De la couardise, oui ! Dis plutôt qu'il n'avait pas assez de tripes pour m'avouer la vérité !

Il se renfonça au fond de sa chaise, sans dire un mot de plus. Toutefois, même s'il essayait de le cacher, le professeur voyait bien qu'il était bouleversé ; et c'était compréhensible... Une nouvelle bouffée de culpabilité le saisit.

- Luke, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, tenta-t-il de s'excuser. J'avais promis à ton père de ne rien...

- Bien sûr, sauvegardons les apparences ! explosa Luke. Surtout, que je ne sache rien de mes origines, ça ne me concerne pas !

Devant l'expression de Layton, il parut se calmer, et poussa un profond soupir.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est même pas ta faute, c'est entièrement la sienne, lui dit-il. Et c'est toi qui te sens mal. La vie est mal fichue. Mais vas-y, continue.

Il se composa une expression impassible, décidé à ne rien laisser échapper de plus. Malgré ses efforts, Layton savait qu'il bouillait toujours ; mais il avait l'air tellement fermé que le professeur, ne sachant pas bien comment s'y prendre pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore davantage, termina son récit sans rien ajouter à ce sujet.

- C'est une histoire pour le moins étonnante, conclut Dimitri lorsqu'il se fut tu. Si je comprends bien, vous souhaiteriez donc à présent revenir à votre époque, maintenant que la machine fonctionne de nouveau ?

- Si c'est possible, oui, acquiesça Layton.

Dimitri réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre.

- Ma foi... je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr, mais... je ne peux pas vous renvoyer à votre époque, dit-il. Ou plutôt si, je pourrais très facilement le faire, mais ça ne vous avancerait à rien !

Les deux Luke fronçaient les sourcils de la même manière, complètement dépassés, mais Layton semblait avoir compris où le physicien voulait en venir.

- Nous ne serions pas vraiment rentrés à notre époque, déduisit-il. Nous serions à la bonne date, mais sans être à notre place : nous rencontrerions simplement Luke Layton et mon alter ego avec dix ans de moins, ce qui causerait un paradoxe temporel, au passage.

- Non, non, les paradoxes, cela se résout, fit Dimitri. Vous vous retrouveriez juste dans un autre univers...

Comme cette fois, même Layton semblait perdu, il se résolut à recommencer son explication. Il s'empara d'une feuille de papier et d'un crayon, se rassit, et se mit à parler.

- Normalement, le temps est quelque chose de linéaire, expliqua-t-il. Linéaire, régulier, et avançant à sens unique ; ou du moins, c'est ce dont nous avons l'impression. C'est comme cela que nous avons l'habitude de le concevoir, et c'est comme ça qu'il nous apparaît quand on le laisse tranquille. Mais lorsqu'on entreprend un voyage dans le temps, c'est beaucoup moins simple.

Il fit une pause, jaugeant ses trois auditeurs du regard ; comme jusqu'ici, ils semblaient le suivre, il continua à parler.

- On peut représenter ce temps par une simple ligne, dit-il en traçant une droite sur sa feuille. Nous nous situons à un point précis de cette ligne – un point qui ne cesse de se déplacer, mais pour simplifier, nous ferons comme s'il était fixe.

Il gradua la droite qu'il venait de tracer d'un petit trait vertical, au-dessous duquel il inscrivit la lettre _P_, comme _Présent_.

- Lorsqu'on voyage dans le temps, on y crée des évènements, c'est inévitable. Quand on va dans le futur, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, car la ligne temporelle n'est alors pas encore dessinée, elle peut donc s'arranger naturellement avec les évènements que l'on a causés. Mais dans le cas d'un voyage dans le passé... c'est autrement plus compliqué.

Il sembla un moment chercher ses mots ; finalement, il soupira, et ratura complètement sa ligne. Comprendre une notion, même aussi complexe que celle-ci, était quelque chose de bien facile, en définitive ; la faire comprendre à des tiers, par contre...

- Prenons votre exemple, fit-il, et le parcours de Spencer. Lorsqu'il est retourné dans le passé, il a modifié les évènements, et les a rendus en quelque sorte incompatibles avec votre époque... Je veux notamment parler de ses meurtres. Puisqu'à votre époque, les gens qu'il a tués étaient encore vivants, il était impossible qu'il les assassine une décennie plus tôt. En faisant cela, il est donc automatiquement passé dans un autre univers, celui de Luke Layton et de moi-même, et dans lequel nous nous situons à présent ; un univers qui a pris ses actes en compte, devenant alors totalement indépendant du vôtre.

- Alors, je n'existe... nous n'existons que parce que ce fou a effectué un voyage vers le passé pour y assouvir ses désirs vengeurs ? intervint Luke Layton.

On voyait à son visage que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Je pense que c'est plus complexe que cela, répliqua Dimitri. Voyez-vous, il n'a pas réellement créé cet univers, il y est simplement arrivé, même si ses actions en font partie intégrante et ont sans aucun doute contribué à le former tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Chaque chose que nous faisons modifie notre univers, et force le temps à prendre une direction précise ; si vous voulez, il n'a fait que changer un paramètre à l'équation de l'univers dans lequel il se trouvait, et en a donc modifié la solution. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, influer sur notre monde est une chose que nous faisons quotidiennement ; c'est pour cela que nous avons coutume de considérer qu'il existe des infinités d'univers différents, un pour chaque direction potentielle que le temps aurait pu prendre. Vous comprenez ?

- Mais si cet univers est devenu indépendant, comment se fait-il que nous nous y soyons aussi retrouvés lorsque nous avons emprunté la machine ? demanda Layton. Nous nous dirigions pourtant vers le futur, et n'avions rien à voir avec les actions de Spencer.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse certaine à cela, répondit lentement le physicien, réfléchissant à chacune de ses paroles. Mais je pense que c'est à cause de la machine, j'ai moi-même dû faire face à ce problème, il y a quelques années. Je crois qu'elle a pris en compte l'univers dans lequel elle avait déjà mené Spencer, et non plus le vôtre, lorsqu'elle vous a déposés.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel tous réfléchirent à ce que Dimitri venaient de leur apprendre. Seul le petit Luke semblait être un peu dépassé par ses explications ; la seule chose qu'il avait bien comprise était qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer chez eux de sitôt, et que c'était à cause de Spencer.

- Et si on l'empêchait de tuer mes parents ? imagina-t-il. On l'empêcherait de changer d'univers, et on pourrait revenir dans le nôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

Dimitri semblait sceptique.

- Le problème, c'est que chaque petite pierre déplacée, chaque brin d'herbe piétiné déclenche un changement d'univers, dit-il. Tout ce que vous arriveriez à faire, c'est à vous retrouver dans un troisième, sans doute similaire au vôtre, mais où vous n'auriez pas davantage votre place qu'ici...

Comme le jeune garçon semblait désespérer, le physicien ajouta quelque chose, mais sans trop paraître y croire.

- A moins que... votre présent n'ait déjà anticipé cette action. Si vous parvenez à vous souvenir de quoi que ce soit suggérant que chez vous, Spencer a remonté le temps dans les desseins que vous savez, mais que vous êtes parvenus à l'arrêter, alors il y a peut-être une chance pour que vous retrouviez votre époque.

Layton fouilla sa mémoire, sans rien trouver qui aurait pu jouer ce rôle. Il se tourna vers son apprenti ; mais ce dernier, naturellement, ne se souvint de rien non plus, étant âgé d'à peine trois ans lorsque les évènements s'étaient produits...

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre, trancha le professeur. Dr. Dimitri, je sais que c'est de la folie, mais nous devons essayer. Nous devons tenter d'arrêter Spencer et de revenir en 1967.

- C'est complètement cinglé, fit Luke Layton. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que vous restiez encore chez moi pour un temps, on trouvera bien une solution. On pourrait dire que vous êtes, je ne sais pas, des immigrés... qui venez d'Italie, par exemple, c'est assez agité, en ce moment... je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un truc qui justifierait votre présence ici sans aucun papier.

- Non, répondit Layton. Luke, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Ca t'apporterait tout un tas de problèmes, et je ne veux pas t'infliger tout ça, je t'ai déjà causé trop d'ennuis. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses...

- D'accord, eh ben partez, alors, grommela le légiste. Allez vous perdre dans les méandres du temps et des univers. Ravi de vous avoir connus.

- Attendez, dit Dimitri. Je ne peux pas vous faire partir comme ça ! La machine à remonter dans le temps n'existait pas encore, en 1957. Comment feriez-vous pour atteindre les années soixante ?

Layton et Luke ne répondirent pas, pris au dépourvu par cette question, et du reste incapables d'y répondre ; ils se contentèrent de regarder Dimitri se lever et fouiller dans un tiroir situé au fond de la pièce. Après quelques instants, ce dernier finit par en sortir deux chaînettes dorées, auxquelles étaient accrochées deux curieux pendentifs en forme de cadran d'horloge. Il les contempla un court moment, comme indécis, puis revint sur ses pas. Un tournevis en main, il effectua quelques réglages, avant de s'approcher d'eux et de leur tendre les objets.

- Ce ne sont que des prototypes, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour vous permettre de rentrer chez vous. Il s'agit de machines à voyager dans le temps miniatures, destinées justement au retour de voyages dans des époques lointaines. J'ai travaillé sur ce projet pendant deux ou trois ans, et je pense qu'il est au point ; mais je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de faire tous les tests, faute de subsides. Si vous voulez leur confier votre dernière étape malgré tout... elles sont à vous.

Le professeur prit un des pendentifs en main. C'était un travail finement ciselé que ce petit cadran de montre ; il était très simple mais élégant, et nul n'aurait sans doute pu deviner sa nature sans la connaître d'abord. Seuls le sablier minuscule gravés à l'arrière de l'objet et les quelques boutons qui l'entouraient étaient propices à attirer l'attention.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, répondit-il. Elles nous seront sans nul doute très utiles, et je vous suis très reconnaissant de vous en séparer pour nous.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit le physicien. Je dois avouer que ça m'embêtait de les savoir prendre la poussière au fond d'un tiroir. Au moins, maintenant, elles serviront à quelque chose...

Il s'approcha, et lui prit la montre des mains pour lui en montrer le fonctionnement.

- Je les ai déjà réglées sur 1967. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est appuyer sur ce bouton (il désigna le bouton situé juste au dessus du sablier gravé), puis tourner la molette comme si vous vouliez changer l'heure, en faisant tourner l'aiguille des minutes de trois cent soixante degrés dans le sens horloger. Un tour pile, ni plus, ni moins. C'est une question de sécurité : si déclencher un voyage dans le temps était aussi facile que de pousser un bouton, je n'ose imaginer les catastrophes que cela pourrait causer.

Layton et Luke opinèrent. Dimitri leur tendirent les pendentifs, et ils les enfilèrent autour de leur cou, les cachant sous leur vêtements.

- Surtout, n'oubliez pas le premier bouton, insista ce dernier. Sinon, tout ce que vous auriez fait n'aurait servi à rien ! C'est grâce à lui que la machine se réinitialise et se rend compte que vous avez changé d'univers. Si vous ne l'enclenchez pas, vous vous retrouverez aussitôt dans celui-ci !

Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils y seraient attentifs, et le physicien, ne trouvant plus rien d'autre à leur recommander, les laissa alors partir.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon vent... Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Moi, je reste ici pour diriger tout ça. Bonne chance !

Après l'avoir une fois de plus remercié, Layton et les deux Luke redescendirent. Pendant un moment de silence, ils se regardèrent sans un mot.

- Eh bien... oui, bonne chance, dans ce cas, finit par dire Luke Layton, comme gêné. J'espère que vous allez retrouver votre époque.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, tout se passera bien, lui promit Layton. Prends bien soin de toi. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Le légiste hocha la tête, mais ne parvint pas à répondre. C'était idiot comment il se sentait soudain embarrassé. Il n'avait qu'à leur dire au revoir et les laisser partir, rien de plus simple, tout de même !

- Et, Luke... ajouta timidement le professeur. S'il te plaît, excuse-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour... pour tout.

Contre toute attente, Luke Layton éclata d'un grand rire, attendri – mais un peu troublé. Cet homme avait décidément un don pour soudainement ressembler à son père aux moments les plus inattendus, et ça le prenait toujours au dépourvu.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça, c'est pardonné, lui dit-il, un peu trop brusquement à son goût. Allez-y, maintenant, ou la machine se mettra en route sans vous !

Il recula vers le mur, tandis que Layton et Luke s'avançaient sous l'immense cadran qui leur faisait face. Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit des engrenages s'éleva.

- Au revoir, futur moi ! cria soudain Luke.

Le légiste sourit, mais ne répondit pas, conscient que dans ce brouhaha, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Peu à peu, il les vit perdre leur couleur, devenir blancs comme neige, puis finalement s'effacer tels des dessins que l'on gomme. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, le bruit s'arrêta, comme la première fois. Il se retrouva seul dans le silence.

Il resta là longtemps, perdu dans ses pensées, à contempler ce bout de sol où des pieds se tenaient encore à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Enfin, il émergea et reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était pas tout, ça, mais il avait des cours à donner, songea-t-il. Sortant de la bâtisse, il se dirigea vers l'université, essayant de reprendre le fil de son programme. Ah oui, il avait les troisièmes, aujourd'hui, il pouvait illustrer par le contenu d'un de ses précieux bocaux la théorie qu'il leur avait expliquée lors du cours précédent... Il sourit en anticipant la réaction un peu dégoûtée de ses jeunes étudiants, plus clairement exprimée pour les filles que pour les garçons, mais qui s'effacerait chez les uns comme chez les autres quand il commencerait à leur expliquer en quoi cette pièce présentait un intérêt pour leur futur métier. La vie reprenait son cours normal...

... Mais malgré tout, sans se l'avouer, il ressentait comme une légère pointe de solitude.

OoooooooO

Le soleil déclinait quand le professeur et son apprenti sortirent du bâtiment, un rien désorientés. Au moins étaient-ils certains d'avoir quitté 1977 : Londres avait changé. Son organisation, le plan de ses rues étaient restés les mêmes, mais il y régnait une ambiance totalement différente. C'était la troublante sensation qui les avait assaillis quelques jours plus tôt ; au détail près que cette fois, Layton était en terrain connu.

Les bruits, les couleurs, les odeurs, tout lui était familier ; il lui semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'université, il s'attendait, à chaque coin de rue, à voir surgir d'anciens camarades, diplômés comme lui, et chaque bâtiment déversait en lui une vague de souvenirs. La plus belle période de sa vie défilait devant lui, et quand Luke se demanda à voix haute si cette fois, ils étaient arrivés à bon port, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher un journal pour lui affirmer que oui.

Toutefois, par acquit de conscience, ils arrêtèrent un passant, lui demandant l'heure et la date – pas l'année toutefois ; il n'était pas utile d'éveiller chez lui d'inutiles soupçons, chamboulant le temps plus que nécessaire. En entendant sa réponse, il quitta sa rêverie, comprenant qu'il fallait agir.

- Déjà quinze heures ? s'effara Luke une fois que le passant se fût éloigné. On n'aura jamais le temps !

Le professeur réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le vingt-et-un février. Dimitri avait bien calculé : c'était sans doute aujourd'hui que Spencer allait tuer les Triton, probablement dans la soirée ou tard dans la nuit, puisque son vieil alter ego ne les avait pas retrouvés avant le lendemain matin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel : le soleil baissait déjà dangereusement. Mist Halley était situé à plus de quatre-vingts miles de Londres, ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient y arriver avant l'assassin. Par chance, il connaissait un arrêt de bus, non loin, qui faisait la liaison avec le petit village en un peu moins de deux heures.

Sa décision prise, ils s'y rendirent immédiatement. Aussitôt, le professeur se laissa tomber sur le banc qui y était installé, sa cheville encore douloureuse et gonflée après la foulure de la veille. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que curieusement, le lieu semblait désert, du moins autant que pouvait l'être un endroit de ce quartier de Londres. Il eût été plus correct de dire que nul ne semblait attendre de bus : les gens passaient, mais ne s'arrêtaient pas. Pourtant, Layton pensait se souvenir d'un arrêt plutôt fréquenté...

Ce fut Luke qui apporta la réponse à cette énigme.

- Professeur, regardez, l'interpella-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Layton s'approcha, regarda le fond de l'auvent que lui montrait son apprenti. Par-dessus les horaires de bus était placardé un avis de papier indiquant en grandes lettres noires :

_Mercredi vingt et jeudi vingt-et-un février, grève nationale des bus : pas de trafic. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension._

- C'est une catastrophe ! se désespéra le jeune homme. Comment va-t-on faire ?

Le professeur regarda sa montre, qu'il avait eu soin de régler sur la tour de Big Ben lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant. Quinze heures trente. Il fouilla ses poches, mais ne trouva pas de liquide ; et retirer de l'argent, avec une carte datant de soixante-sept, était exclu. Cependant...

- Nous allons prendre un taxi, décida-t-il. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, mais c'est la seule option que nous avons si nous voulons arriver à temps.

Luke opina, et ils se mirent à la recherche d'une voiture qui accepterait de les conduire à travers le pays. Malheureusement, ils semblaient jouer de malchance : tous les taxis qu'ils croisèrent étaient déjà affairés avec d'autres clients.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le bureau d'une compagnie de taxis, et s'apprêtaient à y rentrer quand ils bousculèrent un homme trop pressé, qui dans sa hâte ne les avait sans doute pas vus.

- Excusez-moi, s'empressa de dire Layton en le relevant.

Il s'immobilisa en le reconnaissant : un visage maigre et nerveux, des cheveux de jais à peine grisonnants, des yeux bleu clair, alertes et froids comme la mort...

Humphrey Todd Spencer. Tels qu'ils l'avaient laissé en se rendant dans le futur.

Sans laisser au professeur le temps de réagir, il se dégagea et s'enfuit à travers les rues de la ville. Bien décidés à ne pas le laisser filer, Layton et Luke s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, mais il était plus rapide qu'eux, d'autant que le professeur boitait légèrement ; seule leur bonne connaissance du quartier leur permit de ne pas perdre sa trace. Finalement, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de le rattraper, leur adversaire héla un taxi et disparut de leur champ de vision.

- Attendez ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Luke, voyant qu'il leur échappait.

Mais naturellement, la voiture ne s'arrêta pas ; elle continua d'avancer et tourna le coin de la rue. Comme elle partait, ils stoppèrent leur course et reprirent leur souffle, tout hébétés. Le premier taxi qu'ils apercevaient depuis longtemps, c'était leur adversaire qui parvenait à l'avoir !

- Il est parti ! se désola-t-il. Il va arriver là-bas avant nous !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer Layton, il n'y est pas encore. Au moins, nous pouvons être sûrs de cela. C'est déjà bien de savoir exactement où il est, non ?

Toutefois, même s'il ne le disait pas pour ne pas trop angoisser le jeune homme, il savait qu'il leur fallait faire vite. Très vite même, s'ils voulaient arriver à temps. Malheureusement, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre que déambuler sur les larges boulevards à la recherche d'un véhicule ? Cette inactivité forcée les faisait bouillir, et ils auraient bien couru jusqu'au village de Luke si cela leur avait offert la moindre possibilité d'y parvenir avant l'assassin.

Soudain, Layton heurta quelque chose dans sa poche. L'idée lui vint, fulgurante ; il avait trouvé la solution ! Il savait comment se rendre là-bas rapidement, et se maudissait de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Le soulagement le prit, mais il le refoula. Il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir.

Il entraîna Luke à sa suite, si rapidement que celui-ci avait peine à garder le rythme. A l'extrême ouest, le ciel se teintait déjà de rose et d'orange quand ils arrivèrent à la maison qu'il habitait à l'époque.

- Oh ! laissa échapper le jeune garçon dans un souffle, comprenant soudain.

La Laytonmobile était sagement garée sur le trottoir, devant le bâtiment. Le professeur se dépêcha d'ouvrir la portière, et lorsque tous deux se furent engouffrés à l'intérieur de la petite voiture rouge, attachant leurs ceintures, il démarra en trombe vers la demeure de Luke et de ses parents.

Jusqu'à la sortie de Londres, la tension fut perceptible, alors qu'ils s'orientaient comme ils le pouvaient à travers d'interminables embouteillages. Aucun d'eux ne disait mot, la mine concentrée sur la route, comme s'ils tentaient par leur simple pensée de ralentir le temps. Ils ne pouvaient chasser de leur esprit l'image de Spencer fonçant à toute vitesse sur la nationale, prenant à chaque minute qu'ils passaient dans ces bouchons une avance plus importante.

Enfin, le trafic se dilata, et ils purent rouler à leur aise. Layton enfreignit joyeusement toutes les limites de vitesse, son pied ne quittant pas l'accélérateur, et Luke, s'il ne disait toujours rien, respirait plus librement. Cependant, leur trajet dura tout de même plus d'une heure et demie avant que n'apparaissent à leur vue les premières maisons du village.

La nuit était déjà presque tombée quand la voiture approcha enfin du centre de Mist Halley. Entre chien et loup, la lumière était déjà trop pauvre pour permettre de distinguer dans les rues autre chose que des silhouettes, et la brume qui s'y était insinuée leur donnait des allures fantomatiques.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande demeure de pierre, un peu plus loin que les autres maisons. Le professeur et son apprenti sortirent de la Laytonmobile, et purent enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Tout était calme ; on n'entendait que le chant des criquets et le clapotis de l'eau du canal qui dormait en contrebas. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la maison. Seule une fenêtre, au rez-de-chaussée, laissait passer de la lumière. Le reste de la bâtisse était plongé dans la pénombre. Là aussi, la tranquillité régnait. Rien ne semblait bouger.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont encore...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Anxieux, il se faufila discrètement sous la fenêtre lumineuse malgré les chuchotements pressants du professeur, et risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il constata avec soulagement que ses parents étaient sereinement installés à l'intérieur, et il ne parvint pas tout de suite à détacher les yeux de ce rassurant spectacle tant sa joie fut grande. Ce ne fut que lorsque Layton le rappela instamment à l'ordre qu'il consentit enfin à se détourner de la fenêtre et à revenir vers lui pour attendre la suite des opérations.

- C'est bon, dit-il avec un grand sourire, que son mentor, dans l'obscurité, pouvait seulement deviner. Ils sont vivants !

- Tant mieux ! lui répondit-il. Mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite.

En effet, la partie n'était pas terminée. Même s'ils étaient arrivés avant Spencer, il restait encore à l'arrêter. Sans un son, ils se tinrent dans l'ombre de la grande villa, attendant son arrivée. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, comme ils se tendaient à chaque bruit, croyaient à tout instant le voir surgir derrière un buisson ; ils avaient si peur de le manquer qu'ils redoublaient d'attention. Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla interminable, une silhouette se profila, s'approchant de l'entrée d'un pas circonspect.

Layton et Luke se dirigeaient vers lui le plus silencieusement possible, quand le jeune garçon, butant sur une racine, trébucha violemment. Averti de leur présence, l'assassin s'immobilisa, cherchant la source du bruit.

- Nous nous retrouvons donc une fois de plus, Spencer, dit clairement le professeur.

Il fit signe à Luke de rester dans la pénombre, puis s'avança en terrain découvert.

- Professeur Layton, le salua le meurtrier avec un soupçon d'ironie. Vous avez donc fini par parvenir jusqu'ici.

Layton se décala prudemment jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la porte d'entrée, barrant la route à Spencer.

- Comme vous le constatez, fit-il. Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner votre plan dès à présent, Spencer.

Une douleur diffuse se répandit de nouveau dans sa cheville. C'est bien le moment, ragea-t-il. Il la déplaça avec précaution, s'assurant qu'il pouvait la bouger rapidement en cas de besoin.

- Pourquoi donc ? répliqua ce dernier. Un meurtre de plus ou de moins... ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi, vous savez.

Le professeur frissonna en entendant à nouveau cette terrible désinvolture, mais garda son sang-froid, conscient qu'il en aurait besoin.

Soudain, Spencer parut considérer qu'ils avaient assez parlé. Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui, arme au poing. Mentalement, Layton se prépara à le recevoir.

Dans sa concentration, il s'appuya trop fort sur sa jambe blessée, qui chancela sans crier gare, incapable de supporter son poids. La souffrance le surprit, explosant d'un seul coup au-dessus de son pied, si bien qu'il tomba par terre un court instant avant que Spencer ne parvienne à sa hauteur. En le voyant arriver sur lui, lame en l'air, il se crut perdu, l'espace d'une affreuse fraction de seconde ; mais contrairement à toute attente, l'assassin s'effondra lui aussi sur le sol.

- Na ! fit Luke.

Il rejoignit les deux hommes, fier et soulagé. L'obscurité l'ayant caché à la vue de Spencer, ce dernier n'avait pas vu le croche-pied qu'il lui faisait et avait trébuché sur lui. Vivement, Luke lui arracha son couteau des mains et le jeta au loin.

- C'est terminé, Spencer, dit Layton. Vous avez perdu.

Il se releva et, aidé de Luke, il attrapa fermement le meurtrier par le bras, s'assurant qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Ensuite, il se tourna vers son apprenti.

- Luke...

Celui-ci comprit, et tous deux sortirent leurs montres de leurs vêtements. Layton s'apprêtait à tourner la petite molette quand le jeune garçon l'arrêta de justesse.

- Professeur, le bouton, n'oubliez pas !

Il s'immobilisa, puis, retournant le cadran, il pressa le petit bouton situé juste au dessus de la gravure du sablier.

A ce moment, Spencer tenta brusquement de s'échapper, et le professeur faillit le laisser filer. Exaspéré, il lui asséna une droite en pleine tête, et le meurtrier tomba sans connaissance, assommé. Il le releva, lui passant un bras autour de son épaule pour pouvoir le soutenir, puis lui enfila la chaînette de sa montre autour du cou. Enfin, Luke et lui se concertèrent, et ensemble, ils tournèrent l'aiguille des minutes exactement d'un tour dans le sens horloger, comme Dimitri le leur avait expliqué.

Le décor parut tourner et s'effacer peu à peu autour d'eux. Alors qu'il leur semblait être noyés dans une immense page blanche, tout redevint soudain solide, et rien ne changea plus. Les montres n'avaient pas bougé.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, subissant le contrecoup. Le soleil brillait, haut et clair, alors qu'un instant auparavant il faisait nuit noire. De temps à autres, un nuage de coton cachait un coin de ciel azuré.

- Alors on y est ? demanda Luke. C'est... c'est fini ?

Layton préféra ne pas répondre : après tout, un imprévu était toujours possible. Regardant autour de lui, le jeune garçon s'aperçut qu'ils étaient toujours dans son jardin. Aussitôt, il courut vers la porte d'entrée et tira vivement le cordon de sonnette.

- Maman ! s'écria Luke dès que la porte d'entrée se fut ouverte sur sa mère, une jeune femme brune de petite taille.

Il se précipita sur elle et le serra dans ses bras, heureux et soulagé. Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient rentrés chez eux !

- Bonjour, mon grand, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte, l'air surpris. Quelles effusions, dis donc !

- Bonjour, Brenda, la salua Layton. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Hershel ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et qui est-ce, lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Spencer, les sourcils froncés. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira le professeur. A propos de lui, j'aurais un service à te demander... pourrais-tu me laisser utiliser ton téléphone, s'il te plaît ? Je te promets de tout t'expliquer après.

Brenda les laissa entrer, et après que Layton lui eut vaguement expliqué de quoi il retournait, elle allongea Spencer sur un divan, des glaçons sur le crâne, tandis qu'il téléphonait à la police pour qu'elle vienne le chercher.

- Alors on te demande d'arrêter des meurtriers, maintenant ? plaisanta Brenda lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Tu vas finir par être embauché comme inspecteur plutôt que comme professeur universitaire.

- Disons plutôt que nous nous y sommes retrouvés confrontés sans rien demander à personne, fit le professeur.

- Raconte donc ce qui vous est arrivé, lui demanda-t-elle. C'est que vous avez l'air bien arrangés aussi, tous les deux, constata-t-elle devant le bandage de Luke et le pas boitillant de Layton. Et je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu cet homme... On dirait quelqu'un avec qui j'ai travaillé, il y a quelques années.

Le professeur hésita. S'il lui relatait tout, il était certain qu'elle aurait mis sa santé mentale en question, même si Luke l'appuyait dans ses dires. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas décemment non plus refuser de lui raconter quoi que ce soit...

Il fut momentanément sauvé de son dilemme par l'arrivée d'un grand homme blond, barbu et vêtu d'un élégant costume bleu foncé.

- Papa !

Luke se jeta sur lui et l'étreignit comme il l'avait fait avec Brenda quelques instants plus tôt.

- Salut, fils, répondit Clark, complètement pris au dépourvu. Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir.

Dès que Luke eut consenti à le lâcher, il s'approcha et salua le professeur.

- Et que nous vaut cette visite ? s'enquit-il.

- Justement, Hershel s'apprêtait à nous raconter, intervint Brenda.

Finalement, le professeur opta pour un compromis : il leur parla des actes de Spencer, de comment ils avaient fini par l'arrêter, mais sans mentionner aucun voyage dans le temps. Les parents de Luke l'écoutèrent attentivement, l'air légèrement impressionnés.

- Ta passion pour les énigmes te perdra, rit Clark lorsqu'il eut terminé. Et que fait-on de ce type, alors ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà appelé la police, répondit le professeur. Elle devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- C'est tout de même malheureux, soupira Brenda. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner qu'il finirait comme ça...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'inspecteur Chelmey, son adjoint Barton, et deux autres policiers.

- Ainsi vous avez réussi à retrouver notre fuyard, Layton, lui dit l'inspecteur après avoir salué tout le monde. Joli coup de votre part.

Tandis que les agents embarquaient Spencer, qui paraissait émerger, Brenda leur proposa de prendre un café, mais l'inspecteur refusa.

- C'est bien aimable à vous, mais nous n'allons pas rester, dit-il. Nous avons encore du travail.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, toujours flanqué de Barton, quand il sembla y avoir des troubles du côté des policiers.

Pendants quelques instants, ils parurent se battre avec Spencer ; l'inspecteur et Barton se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider à le maîtriser, mais déjà l'assassin se détachait de la mêlée, un revolver à la main. Dans un réflexe, Chelmey ainsi qu'un autre agent s'apprêtèrent aussitôt à dégainer ; toutefois ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que Spencer ne se tire une balle dans le crâne, puis ne retombe, inerte. Les gardiens de l'ordre se dépêchèrent alors de monter avec lui dans la voiture, tentant de le cacher aux civils, tandis que Chelmey revenait vers eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas trop choqués.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça, s'excusa-t-il.

Par chance, Layton et les Triton étant restés sur le pas de la porte, ils n'avaient vu la scène que de loin. Brenda paraissait un peu surprise, mais aucun d'eux n'était réellement traumatisé par l'évènement. Ils rassurèrent donc tout de suite Chelmey.

- Au moins, il ne nuira plus à personne, tenta de positiver Layton.

A ce moment, Luke arriva près d'eux. Heureusement, il n'avait rien vu de l'incident, étant parti chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

L'inspecteur prit congé d'eux, et la voiture démarra, quittant la maison des Triton. Clark invita Layton à rester manger avec eux.

- Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous remettre de nos émotions, dit-il.

Ils discutaient à la cuisine, Brenda coupant les légumes et les garçons dressant la table, quand Luke laissa soudain échapper une exclamation.

- Maman... ton couteau !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, regardant son couteau de cuisine, et Layton comprit alors ce qui avait surpris Luke : c'était le même que celui de Spencer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon couteau ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il... il est... bizarre, répondit son fils. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant.

- C'est un couteau de cuisine, quoi, rit Brenda. Ca fait des années que je l'ai... Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin, quand tu étais encore tout petit, justement le jour où ta voiture s'est retrouvée toute seule chez nous sans qu'on sache comment, Hershel ! Je n'ai jamais su comment il était arrivé là, mais comme il semblait de bonne qualité, je l'ai lavé et gardé. Il coupe encore très bien. C'est curieux comme les choses arrivent parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

Layton échangea un regard avec Luke, qui sourit, amusé.

- Très curieux, dit-il, s'efforçant de garder l'air naturel.

Le jeune garçon s'empêcha avec difficulté d'éclater de rire, mais ne put retenir un petit saut d'allégresse.

Tout était redevenu comme avant.


	12. Epilogue

_Voici (enfin) venue la fin de cette fanfiction... Je ne ferai pas long. J'aimerais simplement remercier tous les gens qui ont eu la patience de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout, de commenter parfois, et de par leurs commentaires de m'aider à corriger mes erreurs. Un merci particulier à tous les membres du forum "temporaire" du professeur Layton qui m'ont eux aussi énormément aidé : Mamane (Mamane-chan sur ff. net), qui a eu la gentillesse de lire en première lecture presque tous mes chapitres afin de traquer chaque erreur de cohérence ou de justesse, Madness (oMadness), Azerty (Zreyta), Yaya, Laytonmobile (Maud-chan), Mama, Lucile, Capucinette, et tous les autres, merci encore. Et merci à vous, lecteur, qui chapitre après chapitre, mois après mois, avez attendu la suite, ou en tout cas êtes arrivés au bout de cette fiction. Voilà, c'est tout, à présent, bonne lecture pour ce petit épilogue !_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Le jour touchait à sa fin sur le petit village de Mist Halley. Les derniers rayons du soleil fatigué nimbaient la campagne de couleurs rougeoyantes, et la faible clarté, à travers les banderoles de brumes qui montaient du canal, conférait aux rues désertes de nébuleuses ombres. Tout était calme ; seules les branches des arbres agitaient mollement leurs feuilles dans le vent. Partout, le brouillard reprenait ses droits, s'insinuant entre les bâtiments et envahissant les routes à la faveur du crépuscule.

Toutefois, un peu plus loin, une petite butte était épargnée par les vapeurs d'eau. Surgissant de la mer de nuages, elle paraissait la dominer, solennel sanctuaire au beau milieu du ciel. Quelques pierres s'y dressaient, découpant leurs formes sur la voûte orangée. C'était le cimetière du village qui se trouvait là, et on n'eût pu choisir lieu plus propice : il y régnait une atmosphère paisible, quoique presque surnaturelle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient y puiser la sérénité nécessaire pour affronter leur chagrin. A l'écart du monde et du temps, la mémoire des défunts y revivait pleinement, dans toute la force de sa nostalgie ; mais l'endroit était si tranquille que bien souvent, la douceur de ces moments regrettés prenait le pas sur l'amertume que causait la certitude de les avoir définitivement perdus.

C'étaient les réflexions que se faisait le professeur Layton tandis qu'il gravissait la colline. Il avait pris l'habitude, depuis quelques années, de se rendre régulièrement sur la tombe de ses amis Clark et Brenda. C'était l'occasion pour lui de faire une pause dans sa vie, de se remémorer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et surtout de penser. Penser à eux, penser avec eux, et penser à leur fils. Son fils.

Luke.

A vrai dire, ce n'était sans doute pas bien, mais Luke était son principal sujet de préoccupation lorsqu'il se rendait jusqu'ici. Le silence du jeune homme le minait bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien admettre, et il se demandait ce que Clark et Brenda auraient pensé de la façon dont il s'était occupé de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué à sa mission de tuteur, en quelque sorte : en effet, n'avait-il pas senti ce fossé se creuser entre eux de plus en plus profondément sans rien arriver à y faire ? N'avait-il pas vu Luke s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, et commencer à boire, à fumer, à se droguer même, en somme à vivre une vie malsaine, se plongeant dans une spirale infernale ? Il avait assisté à cela, il en avait été parfaitement conscient. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu le ramener sur le droit chemin malgré ses efforts, et cela le désolait. Pire, il l'avait blessé, au point que son fils ne voulait maintenant même plus le voir. Au-delà de la culpabilité et des regrets qu'il éprouvait face à son impuissance dans cette situation, il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de craindre les éventuelles autres erreurs que le jeune homme était capable de commettre sans lui...

A sa grande surprise, ce soir-là, une silhouette d'homme se tenait déjà devant la pierre tombale, assez élancée, les mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté mais profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Layton le reconnut tout de suite, mais l'étonnement le prit pendant un instant. Il s'agissait du dernier endroit au monde où il s'attendait à le trouver...

Il s'approcha de lui, et vint se placer à son côté, face à la tombe, dans un complet silence. Une seule inspiration lui permit de déceler la forte odeur d'alcool et de nicotine qu'il dégageait, bien plus intense qu'il pensait s'en souvenir. Sans doute n'allait-il vraiment pas bien, en déduisit-il. Il pressentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment engager la conversation sans faire preuve une fois de plus de maladresse...

Finalement, le silence lui parut devenir si pesant qu'il le brisa, avec une timidité bien naturelle après des années d'absence.

- Bonsoir, Luke.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il lui sembla qu'il l'avait tout de même entendu. Le professeur n'osa rien ajouter, conscient que vu la situation, il marchait sur des œufs, et qu'un simple mot pouvait tout faire exploser.

- Bonsoir, finit par dire Luke.

La tension dans sa voix était à peine perceptible, mais Layton le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'à l'intérieur de lui la tempête faisait rage. Il se tassa légèrement, prêt à entendre tout ce qu'il aurait à lui dire, peut-être à lui crier, et conscient de l'avoir amplement mérité. Soudain, tous ses arguments, toutes ses convictions, qui justifiaient la veille encore si bien ce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas faire, lui semblèrent bancals et sans consistance. Le regard impassible de son fils, fixant la pierre tombale devant lui sans afficher aucune expression, était plus accusateur que tous les doigts pointés du monde.

Il baissa lui aussi les yeux sur la tombe, sobre mais bien entretenue. Sur le marbre était gravée une simple épitaphe :

_Clark Triton  
1928 – 1957_

_Brenda Triton  
1929 – 1957_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? demanda Luke dans un souffle.

Layton frémit. L'incompréhension, la lassitude qu'il percevait dans ces quelques mots, écume des terribles vagues de colère qu'il avait senti déferler en lui avant de se briser sur la digue de ses lèvres, le percutaient plus cruellement que s'il avait hurlé.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il sincèrement. Vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher tout ça... je m'en aperçois maintenant. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner...

Il leva le regard vers son fils, étreint par une culpabilité qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il le détailla vraiment. Il paraissait dans un état bien plus miteux que la dernière fois ; jamais il n'avait vu chez lui une barbe aussi longue, des cernes aussi grands. Les soucis l'avaient comme rongé, lui qui auparavant se tenait si droit était à présent tout à fait recroquevillé. Tout dans son apparence indiquait l'homme perdu, noyé dans les questions sans réponse et les considérations sans fin, incapable de se raccrocher à quelque point de repère.

- Luke... dit-il, consterné. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ce dernier sembla se ressaisir. Il se redressa un peu, ses yeux reprirent de l'éclat, et ses traits retrouvèrent la vivacité. Toutefois, une ombre d'incertitude hantait toujours le fond de son regard.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il, sur la défensive. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, insista Layton. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette. Déjà, cela m'étonne de te voir ici...

Comme il sentait Luke sur le point de lui répliquer vertement, il s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup les cimetières.

- C'est vrai, opina le légiste d'un ton absent. Je n'en ai jamais compris l'intérêt. Toutes ces décorations, tout ce faste et cette pompe, pour en fait simplement laisser des corps pourrir inutilement dans des trous... ça me dépasse.

Même si les phrases que son fils avait prononcées était bien dignes de lui, le professeur ne le reconnut pas. Nulle trace de la passion que l'on retrouvait généralement dans sa voix lorsqu'il abordait ce genre de sujet ; une sorte de gêne, comme de la honte, l'avait remplacée.

Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre, se contentant de regarder le soleil terminer sa course dans l'océan de brouillard qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

- Je... excuse-moi, toi aussi, finit par dire Luke d'un ton hésitant. Pour la fois dernière. J'ai réagi... un peu fort. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Layton sourit.

- Tu es tout pardonné, lui dit-il chaleureusement. Je suis heureux de te voir à nouveau.

Timidement, son fils lui renvoya son sourire. Le professeur eut fugitivement l'impression de le retrouver quinze ans auparavant ; à cet instant, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute, rassuré de savoir qu'on lui pardonne ses bêtises. Touché par son apparente fragilité, Layton le prit dans ses bras, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était petit après un de ses nombreux mauvais rêves. Tout d'abord, Luke esquissa un mouvement pour le repousser ; mais quelque chose en lui céda, et il se laissa aller, s'abandonnant contre son épaule. Le poids qui pesait sur lui s'envola, laissant place à une merveilleuse impression de légèreté. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le retrouvait qu'il se rendait compte à quel point son père lui avait manqué.

- Dis... chuchota-t-il à son oreille, dans un élan de naïve mais profonde inquiétude. Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai pu être capable de... tuer quelqu'un ?

Le professeur s'écarta de lui pour le regarder en face. Dans ses yeux brillait de l'incompréhension, et pendant une affreuse seconde, Luke regretta de lui avoir posé cette question, redoutant soudain terriblement la réponse.

- Mon Dieu, Luke, mais qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? lui répondit Layton avec douceur, comprenant que cette interrogation avait dû le tarauder pendant longtemps. Jamais je ne pourrai croire une chose pareille...

Un prodigieux soulagement submergea alors le médecin légiste, ainsi qu'une euphorie incroyable. Il n'avait jamais réalisé comme cette question le dévorait en réalité, et la réaction de Layton dissipait tous ses doutes. Il avait l'impression d'enfin le retrouver pleinement, complètement, non un sosie perturbant comme sa version plus jeune ; c'était lui son père, son vrai père. Et l'entendre lui affirmer que jamais il ne serait capable de le considérer comme un assassin était une véritable libération.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il, se détournant légèrement afin de cacher son trouble.

Le professeur ne dit rien, mais le discret geste de son fils pour essuyer sa joue avant de se retourner vers lui ne lui échappa pas.

- Il commence à faire tard, remarqua Luke, se donnant une contenance. Je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer...

- Tu as raison, opina Layton. Mais j'imagine que tu es venu jusqu'ici en bus ? Plus aucun ne rentre vers Londres à cette heure-ci. Et Cambridge est bien moins loin d'ici que Londres... Veux-tu venir à la maison, cette nuit ? Tu sais que ta chambre est toujours prête à t'accueillir...

Luke sourit. Effectivement, c'était sans doute la solution la plus pratique, et puis il voyait bien que cela faisait plaisir à son père... Il aurait eu tort de refuser.

- Merci, lui dit-il.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit le professeur avec un large sourire. Tu sais, mon garçon, l'hospitalité est le premier devoir d'un gentleman.

Le jeune homme étouffa un petit rire. Ensemble, ils redescendirent la colline et plongèrent dans la brume, tandis que la dernière lumière de l'astre écarlate disparaissait derrière les nuages.


End file.
